


Warm Water

by UzumakiAoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiAoshi/pseuds/UzumakiAoshi
Summary: "I think I may love you,If you give me some time,Maybe you'll love me too."Human/CollegeAU





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, pups~ 
> 
> So, I'm back *laughs* I've been toying with this fic for a while now, and against my better judgement of planning it a bit more, I've decided to already post it... Hope ye all enjoy it o/

The tea was scalding, Pearl registered, and disgustingly sweet. But she supposed she should have expected that it would be that way... The tea was the last thing on her list of worries anyway. 

She rubbed her nose, the strong smell of fresh paint slightly burning it, and looked up. Rose sat across from her, smiling that fond, gentle, smile of hers that made Pearl's heart warm. Suddenly the blonde girl didn't care about the tea, the horrible weather, the strong smell or the feeling of dread in her stomach any more.

"Pearl..." Rose hesitantly began, hands softly gripping the fabric of her dress. It was the long, frilly, white dress Pearl gave her for their anniversary… 

The blonde lowered her head again, watching as her own pale fingers turned even whiter as she clasped the cup in a strong, nervous, grip. It was all so fucking unfair.

"You know that I love you," Rose's smile turned wan and sad, almost forced

"But?" Pearl quickly interrupted, eyes still fixated on the orangish tea

Rose blinked, taken aback, "But… Things are complicated, I don't know what I want any more," She said, turning her gaze to the freshly painted dark blue wall. Closing her eyes, she could teleport back to the days when the room was hot pink, to the days it was their home and not Pearl's

"Which is why I figured it would be best if you moved out, you didn't have to come here and explain yourself."

The woman opened her eyes at the sound of Pearl's voice, the dark blue overwhelming her sight and turning her voice shaky and meek, "Of course I had to."

"No, you didn't," She maintained, setting the cup down and getting up from the couch, "You should go, my new roommate will be here any second now and I still haven't tended the garden"

"So it's true... You decided to have a roommate?" Rose asked, stealing a glance to her former room's door, "Why? You don't need one, you could've turned it to a guest room or-"

Pearl let out a broken laugh that echoed on the empty house, "A guest room? A room ready and waiting for someone who isn't and never will be there?" 

The older woman faltered, eyes welling up. Pearl was crying, hands buried on her eyes, choked sobs... Rose quickly got up, trying to embrace the smaller girl, but Pearl moved away. The look on her face almost made Rose regret everything, "... Do you still love me? Or have I-" Rose whispered, her own cheeks already wet with tears, "Do you... Even a little?"

She wanted to yell 'yes', but instead Pearl bit her tongue, as hard as she could, and shook her head slowly. Rose had no right to ask her that, to put her through it all again. Her mind was foggy, screaming 'I do, God, I love you', but she restrained herself, memories flashing through her mind, making her choke on unsaid words. She couldn't say them, she wouldn't. They wouldn't fix anything, not this time.

"I see..."

Rose's pained tone made Pearl's heart break. She wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell Rose that she still loved her, she wanted to kiss her and make love to her, but Pearl knew that if she did, Rose would never leave. And she needed to, because it was too much for them to bear. The older woman opened her mouth as to say something, "Don't," Pearl interrupted, "Please don't"

Rose swallowed, Pearl couldn't tell if it was tears or words, "... Do you want me to leave?"

'No', "Yes" Pearl said, not daring to face the taller woman, she just couldn't see Rose leave again.

\----------------

Lapis woke up with a start, her whole body yelling in pain. There was a choking feeling in the air and her nose burned, "Bad dream?" 

She turned quickly, only to find Malachite, awake and with a cigarette on his lips, an indecipherable look on his face. The blue haired girl swallowed, looking for the right words, "Yeah, some silly stuff, I... Was falling..." quickly lied

"Huh." The boy nodded puffing out some smoke

"Can you hand me one?" Pointed at the cigarette 

"Here" Malachite handed her his own, "I'm going to take a shower and head out to work, I'm already late as fuck"

Lapis followed his naked frame around the bedroom, readying herself. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, Malachite turned, eyes soft and a charming boyish apologetic smile on his lips, "Did I hurt you last night?"

"A bit." She spoke, gritting her teeth

"I'm sorry," His smile disappeared as he turned around. Lapis bitterly opened one of her own, silently mouthing his next words, the one she'd heard so many times before, "I promise it won't ever happen again." The white haired boy then entered the bathroom and Lapis couldn't help but to breathe out in relief.

How many times they had reenacted that same scene? That week alone it had to be at least five times. Blowing out smoke, she let her head hit the pillow and stared at the old wooden ceiling. She should just leave. Pack her things and leave, run away, so far away that Malachite wouldn't ever find her. "And where the fuck would I go exactly?" she thought to herself, getting up. She had no family, no friends she could turn for help, no money… Lapis looked down to the bruises on her skin, all of different colours and sizes. "And how long into he completely loses it and kills me?"

A beep from her cellphone indicating a text had arrived cleared her thoughts. A smile formed on her lips as she read it.

Shaking her head, she took a small box from under the bed, their savings. Of course, since Malachite constantly stole from it to buy drugs and whatnot, the only thing left was a twenty dollar bill. "I guess I'm lucky there's something left" 

"Aren't you going to send me off, clod? I'm about to leave and there's a heavy box I'm too lazy to move."

Grabbing her jacket and quickly stuffing the box with a couple of clothes Lapis took the cigarette pack and grabbed Malachite's house keys before quickly typing, "On my way"

\----------------

"On my way," Peridot read, huffing, "Late like always" she closed the trunk of her car where her computer carefully laid perfectly and safely organised. Looking up to the top window of her childhood home, she could see her empty room and couldn't help but to smile a bit at the memories of the times Lapis would climb into her room and scare the crap out of her. As her eyes lowered back into the ground and she met with her mother's cold glare through the living room window, she turned away from the house and bit her lip, where the hell was Lapis?

Another beep from her phone, "when you arrive, look for me in the garden"

"I'm already late," Peridot frowned, reading the message for a second time, "That'll make for a poor first impression"

"Hey, dork!" Lapis put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder making her slightly jump in surprise 

"Lazuli!" The blonde shrieked, turning around quickly

"Wow, didn't know nerds could fly," The blue haired girl snorted, a cheeky smile on her face 

Peridot opened her mouth to retort, but quickly shut it, staring at the small box on her friend's hands. "What's that? House warming gift?"

"Of sorts," Lapis shrugged, "I need a huge favour."

"Of course you do..." Sighed, "What is it?"

"I need to stay with you for a few days." Explained, it hadn't sounded at all like a question, more of a statement, and Peridot didn't miss that.

"Something happened between you and the troll?" The small girl frowned

"I'd rather not talk about it." Lapis spoke

Peridot studied the blue haired girl, she knew things with Malachite were bad. Had to be, with all those bruises the taller girl always tried to hide or excuse with the most pathetic lies, "… Fine, but only for a bit, and only if she agrees with it." Conceived 

Lapis smiled, wrapping her free arm around her friend, "Thank you!"

Peridot sighed, waving her off, she just hoped it wouldn't be a problem, "Just get into the car"

"So, what kind of place is it?" Asked, throwing her box on the back seat and quickly entering the vehicle, "It's close to the college right? An apartment?"

"It's a house, according to my roommate I'll have my own bathroom, but we'll share the living room and the kitchen," Explained, turning the car on, "Not that I care, I doubt I'll ever do much cooking... We discussed the details a lot via text and some video calls-"

"Nerd." Lapis coughed

Peridot huffed, "Anyway, I haven't actually seen how the place looks like since I don't really care, but I know the measurements of the room and bathroom and am quite pleased on how much I'm paying"

"You... Haven't seen the place?!" The blue haired girl shouted

"I don't really care, all I need to know is that it's close to the university and that she's a nice roommate," Shrugged

"Oh, we're gonna end up in a dump," Lapis shook her head, "Or in a ditch depending on how 'nice' this girl is... What's her name anyway?"

"Pearl."

\----------------

"We're at the wrong place." Lapis declared

"I checked the address eight times in the last two minutes." Peridot shot back, gawking at the building 

"Are you sure you didn't miss the payment by… Lot of zeroes?" The blue haired girl asked frowning

"I checked the amount of money she asked at least twenty times and when we spoke I made sure to bring it up four more," Answered

"Then how the fuck did we end up in front of this fucking mansion?" Lapis asked, motioning at the huge, beautiful house in front of them. It was a three floors place, antique looking with lots of windows and extravagant looking decorations, two huge different staircases made way into the front door and right before them was a beautiful well maintained rose garden, trees surrounded the place giving an even more dazzling look at the estate.

"I honestly have no fucking idea." Peridot breathed out, "By the amount of money I'm paying I figured I'd be moving to a pig hole"

Just as Lapis was about to retort, a beautiful blonde girl came into view. She was wearing old overalls filled with dirt and boots as well as a pair of gloves, in one of her hands a shovel and on the other a bag. "Who's that?" She frowned, "We have servants too?"

"Shh! That's Pearl, let me do the talking!" Peridot hissed, walking towards the girl 

"Oh, good to see you Peridot," Pearl smiled widely, dropping both the shovel and the bag on the floor and taking her gloves off, "I was beginning to worry"

The smaller blonde flushed red and quickly nodded, offering her hand, "It's nice to see you too Pearl, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!"

Pearl's smile widened as they shook hands, "I do apologise for my disheveled state, I wanted to finish it before you got here, but there was a small incident…"

"N-No it's quite alright!" Peridot shook her head, "Um… So, this is…"

"The house, of course," The blonde nodded, turning her attention to the building, "Oh, right, you hadn't seen-"

"No way, so it's the right address?" Lapis spoke up, drawing Pearl's attention 

"It is, and you are…?" Pearl frowned, staring the girl from head to toes. 

Suddenly Lapis felt embarrassed by her messy hair and worn out clothes, but didn't let it show. "Lapis Lazuli, Peri and I are kind of a package, can't get one without the other," Smirked

Peridot elbowed the girl, "I realise it's last minute and that I should have warned you, but Lapis suddenly needed a place to stay for a few days and I-"

"I don't mind." The blonde shrugged, walking up to the first steps of the stair, "Come on, I will show you both around"

"I swear to God that if you mess this up for me I will kill you!" Peridot whispered to her friend

Lapis shot her hands up, still awed by the whole situation. As Pearl showed them the place, more surreal everything seemed, that was the kind of house people didn't rent, much less for that ridiculous price, within three minutes Lapis already knew she would need a map to move around the place. "My room is the only thing on the last floor," Pearl spoke, pointing at the stairs, which ended in a white door, "Your room is the first one on the left, right after the second living room. It used to be my old room, but I decided to move-"

"And why?" Lapis spoke up, "Why would you need a roommate who'll pay so little in a house like this?"

The blonde shrugged, "I simply didn't wish to live here all by myself, my former roommate moved away so I decided to find a new one, that's that." After a small pause she continued, "And your room is the one in front of Peridot's. It also has it's own bathroom and should be adequate for you"

"My room?" Lapis repeated, surprised

"If you follow the same set of rules as Peridot you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Offered, "We can agree on a payment later on of you decide to stay longer"

"She'll agree!" Peridot quickly spoke up for her friend

"Excellent!" Pearl smiled and motioned to the door to Peridot's room, "Will you need any help settling in?"

"Ah, yes," The blonde nodded, "If it's not too much to ask"

"Not at all, I just need to step outside and make a call first, I'll be right back," Stated, grabbing her phone and quickly going down the stairs 

"Can you freaking believe this?!" Peridot squealed when the girl was far enough, "We lucked out big time!" Ran inside her room, scanning every bit, quite pleased with herself 

"I can't believe she's letting me stay!" Lapis spoke, bewildered. She looked around the said living room, it was painted with a nice blue shade that matched her hair, the smell indicating the change hadn't been made that long ago. There were two empty cups of what she assumed what tea, she rose her eyebrow at that, had someone just been there?

"Come on, let's check your room!" The small girl dragged Lapis across the hallway, "And two living rooms? Is this how rich people live?" She opened the door, staring in awe at the room, "Aw, your room is bigger! But it's brighter and with less sockets, so I'm pretty content with mine"

The blue haired girl stared in silence, walking towards the window and staring at the huge pool on the back of the house. That morning she had woken up on the old decrepit house Malachite owned and now there she was, on one of the nicest, most expensive houses she had ever seen… This day could not get any weirder.

\----------------

Pearl sighed, massaging her temple and hanging up the phone. She'd have to deal with that later. Turning around she saw both Peridot and Lapis coming down the stairs, chatting happily between themselves. She had lucked out, she wouldn't even need to wait for another reply at her ad, now that Lapis was there as well, the house wouldn't be as empty, it was exactly what Pearl needed. "I hope you two found the bedrooms to your taste," she smiled gently

"They're amazing, thank you," Peridot sheepishly smiled, approaching the taller blonde

"We're gonna get our stuff," Lapis added, "Thank you again"

Pearl widened her smile, "You are most welcome, come on, I'll help you guys with it"

As they took out the few boxes and the single backpack that Peridot had brought in, Pearl couldn't help but notice that Lapis had only one small box of what appeared to be clothes. "We still don't have furniture though," the blue haired girl spoke up, setting the last box on Peridot's room

"I brought an air mattress, it'll serve for now," The small blonde shrugged, "You can sleep with me"

"You two don't actually have beds or anything else?" Pearl frowned, surprised. She had been expecting a truck or something to stop there at any second with the rest of their things.

"I left in a hurry, didn't even pack my toothbrush." Lapis sheepishly smiled

"Clod," Peridot snorted, "Well, I owned nothing except for what's on these boxes-"

"Your TV, your computer, some clothes and the whole Camp Pining Hearts dvd set." The blue haired girl huffed

"If you had warned me beforehand I would've made sure the rooms were furnished…" Pearl stated

"No way! That would be asking way too much!" Peridot shrieked, shaking her head furiously

"Yeah, we can take it from here, Peri has a job and I'll find one too asap," Lapis waved her off, "Don't worry about it"

"If you say so…" The blonde nodded, "Well, this is the key for the house," handed Peridot the small object, "I will continue to tend the garden, feel free to explore the house, just remember the rules"

"No going to your room, the basement or the third room." Peridot quickly recited 

"Yes," Pearl smiled gently, "I will see you two around

"Well, home sweet home." Peridot spoke, taking her air mattress from inside one of the boxes

Lapis nodded, staring as the taller blonde left, "Yeah, home sweet home."


	2. The Nerd And The Clod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me agaaain~ *smiles* 
> 
> Guys, thanks so much for all the feedback on the last chapter, it makes me really happy that some of you have been reading my other stuff too, I feel honoured. And of course, I welcome the new readers as well!
> 
> Without further ado, let's get to the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, see you down there o/

Pearl looked around at the bar, a few people had turned to them and were staring curiously at the girl's outburst, and realised that telling Amethyst about it in such a public space hadn't been the smartest thing to do. "Amethyst, people are staring," she whispered

The smaller girl's jaw was hung so low that Pearl thought it might have fallen off at any second. "So you two are really over?!"

The blonde meekly nodded, not wanting to repeat herself. Amethyst had always been like that, short and yet loud, inconsiderate to time and place, as well as other people.

"Geez," Shaking her head, she put down her bottle on the table and harshly poked the man seated closest to her. "If she were your girlfriend, would you break up with her?"

Pearl covered her face with one hand and sank lower into the chair, face burning up in shame. "I'm gay." He huffed, clearly annoyed by the small girl's antics

"Of course you are," Amethyst replied. She looked around and loudly inquired, "Any bi in here? Even better, where are the lesbians of the house?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Pearl half-whispered, half-yelled through clenched teeth. Garnet just kept watching the scene unfold, her stoic expression replaced by a small amused smile, usually she would've stopped the smaller girl, but Pearl needed the distraction and the scene was getting funnier by the second

"I wouldn't," said a female voice, "She's cute."

There you go," Amethyst turned to Pearl, "What you need is a new girl."

"So, how is the new housemate?" Garnet asked, taking pity on the blonde and changing the subject

"Yeeeeeah, you should do the new housemate! Is she hot?" The pudgy girl smirked

"Peridot is an engineering major and-" Tried

"Oh, so 'no'." Amethyst nodded, bored

"Oh, hush," Pearl huffed

"Are you two getting along?" Garnet smiled, "You should invite her to hang out with us tomorrow"

"Them." The blonde spoke up, playing with the straw of her drink

"Uh... Them?" Amethyst frowned, "As in more than one housemate?"

"Yeah, there's Peridot... And there's Lapis..." Explained

"There's a Lapis?" Garnet smiled

"Yeah, she... Needed a place to stay," Pearl revealed, "She's Peridot's friend"

"Oooooh, and is Lapis hot?" Amethyst inquired

\----------------

"God, will you turn that off?" Lapis whined, throwing a pillow at Peridot's head

"Ow!" The blonde huffed, "What's wrong with you?"

"With me?!" Growled, "It's two am, what the hell are you even doing in that computer? Watching porn?"

Peridot shrieked and blushed, "I am not! You know very well I have a project and I am a lot more productive during the night time whe-"

"Please, be quiet," Lapis sighed, "Just... Can you take a break and go downstairs for a bit so I can fall asleep?"

"Fine," Shot her hands up, turning her computer off, "But tomorrow you're getting your own mattress and moving to your room"

"Amen to that"

\----------------

Pearl sighed, stumbling with the front stairs of the house and cursing both Amethyst and herself under her breath. Why had she agreed to go to the bar with them? That never ended well. Fumbling with her keys, she finally managed to get in and somehow made her way into the kitchen, dropping herself in one of the stalls. "God, I don't think I can get up,"

"Well, I can help you get to bed if you need," Peridot spoke, making her presence known

"What on-" Pearl shrieked, getting up from the stall, eyes wide

"Oh, sorry," The small blonde shot her hands up, "It's just me!"

"Woa, you scared me, Peridot," Chuckled, sitting back down, her head even dizzier than before, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I've got some programming to do..." Explained, "But it was making some light and noise, so Lazuli asked me a little time out so she could fall asleep"

"Aaah," Pearl nodded, rubbing her eyes, "The hard life of an engineer"

"This is actually for my computer science major," Peridot spoke, "Anyhow, where have you been all night? We thought you had already gone to bed"

"My friends convinced me to go out a bit, take my mind off of things..." Sighed, "Hey, think you can get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure!" The small blonde quickly complied, opening the fridge, "So, what things were on your mind?"

"Oh, not 'were', they still are," Pearl weakly smiled, "She still is"

"She?" Peridot asked, handing her the bottle

"My ex girlfriend, Rose," Revealed, "She decided to dump me again"

"Again?" Frowned, "This is a regular thing?"

"It's not even the first time this year," Pearl snorted, seemingly laughing at herself

"... Why do you keep going back?" The small blonde inquired, confused, "If she doesn't appreciate you, what's the point?"

"I keep asking myself that..." Opened up a wan smile, "I don't even know anymore"

Peridot nodded, "Lapis is the same, her boyfriend is a complete troll, and yet she always put up with it"

Pearl frowned, "They broke up too?"

"She didn't tell me," Peridot sighed, "But I'm sure he's the reason she left, a complete prick"

Nodding, the blonde offered, "Well, I told you, she's welcome to stay, the least empty this house is, the better it is for me"

"For what's worth... I think..." Stuttered, face warming up, "You're... Very kind"

Pearl smiled, "Thanks, Peridot"

\----------------

"I see, so she has an asshole ex and wants to keep herself in check?" Lapis nodded, changing her shirt, "I can definitely relate"

"She looked pretty messed up about it, you'd think she lost her computer or something..." Peridot spoke, putting her beanie on to hide her hair

The taller girl snorted and laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh, Peri... You'll understand when you fall in love"

"So... Finally gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" Asked, grabbing her backpack

"Nope. Nothing to tell, I just felt like moving away and changing my life a bit..." Lapis shrugged, getting out from the room "Routine is boring"

"Lapis..." Peridot frowned, following her friend

"Hey, doesn't Pearl look familiar to you?" Inquired, changing the subject

"Not really," Sighed, accepting the fact that she wouldn't get anything out of the blue haired girl

"... It's been driving me crazy, I feel like I've seen her somewhere," Pondered, eyes on the door to the house owner's room

"She does go to the same college as us, so you might have seen her around the campus," Peridot offered

"Huh, yeah... Maybe that's it," Nodded, "What's her major anyway?"

"Astronomy," The blonde revealed, a small smile on her face, "Cool, right?"

"You two probably have a lot to talk about, then" Yawned

"You couldn't even pretend to find it interesting, huh? Well, she also studies dance," Huffed, annoyed, "And she's also getting a minor in music"

"Wow," Lapis frowned, surprised, "That's actually cool"

\----------------

"There you are!" Jasper yelled, running towards Lapis and Peridot. The blue haired girl stiffened, clenching her fists, she hadn't thought Malachite would tell Jasper so soon about her disappearance. She figured she'd have at least a day or two to come up with a good lie, but looking back, she should have expected that he would send her since he was forbidden from stepping inside the college ever again.

"Hello to you too, Jasper." Peridot huffed, looking up to stare at the giant woman, annoyed as she ignored her completely

"Malachite's worried sick about you," She inched closer to Lapis, putting both her hands on the small girl's shoulders, "Are you alright? He said you just vanished"

"I bet..." The blue haired girl smiled a bit, "Look Jas, I need some time alone, just... Don't tell him you saw me yet," Lapis knew it was a flimsy excuse and that she would have to explain herself to both Peridot and Jasper soon enough, but that at least gave her a little time to either work up courage or to make up a better lie

Jasper seemed taken aback by it, but reluctantly nodded "... I won't, but you really should at least call him," Pleaded, "The guy's a mess without you, blue"

"I- I will, eventually! Just... I need this," Lapis spoke, lowering her head. She hated lying to Jasper, but she just couldn't tell her the truth yet, the giant woman still saw Malachite as a good person, a good brother, "Some time to figure things out, you know?"

The white haired woman nodded again, she knew things were rocky between Malachite and Lapis, although neither of them would tell Jasper the reason. It sucked to see both of them hurting over it, Malachite seemed ready to lose it that morning when he came to visit her, eyes red with tears, he was her younger brother, she never wanted to see that look in his face... But she owed Lapis that much, she couldn't betray her trust, not again.

"Oh, there you are!"

The three girls turned around to see Pearl walking towards them, the wind messing her short blonde hair. Jasper discreetly whistled, making both Peridot and Lapis roll their eyes, "Jas, this is Pearl, my housemate, Pearl, this is Jasper", the smaller blonde spoke up, making sure to leave out the fact that Lapis was also planning to stay with them

"Pleasure to meet you, Pearl!" The giant woman said in an unusually cheery voice and opened up a smile that made both her friends raise eyebrows to

"Likewise," She offered a small, polite smile in return, and turned to her housemates "I came here to ask if you two would be interested in going out with me and my friends tonight..." Offered, "It's a small bar near our house, it would be good to know each other better, you'd be welcome too, Jasper"

"Oooh, we are definitely going," Jasper quickly answered before anyone else could speak

"Ah, yes, it would... Be a pleasure," Lapis reluctantly nodded as the taller woman discreetly elbowed her

"Alright, we'll meet in our house later, then, we can all go together," Pearl's smile widened, "Until then."

"Yea, see you," Peridot awkwardly waved

"I am soooo gonna tap that," Jasper spoke once the blonde was far enough

"Ugh, you're horrible," Lapis scrunched her nose, "She just broke up with her ex, she's definitely not looking for a relationship"

"Even better, angry 'I still love my ex' sex is amaaaazing," Smirked, "It's not like I'm gonna marry her or anything"

"But did you have to drag us into this too? You could've just asked her out," Peridot huffed

"She already asked us out, it's a lot easier, especially since I'll have my wingwomen to help me!" Jasper pulled both girls into a crushing hug

"Ugh, another night with no programming for me"

\----------------

"Alright, what should I wear?" Jasper asked, holding up two different shirts. They were all at Peridot's room, readying themselves to go out. While the blonde was already done and laid down on the mattress, Lapis and Jasper were still getting dressed.

"Why did you go to your house just to bring clothes here?" Lapis rolled her eyes, styling her short blue hair

"I needed some help," Huffed, "You have your punk looks, Peri has the nerd vibe, I need something unique"

"Punk looks?" The short girl looked down at herself, she was wearing her old raggedy jeans, her usual sneakers and a simple blue shirt as well as a plaid wristband on her left hand, "... Alright, you've got a point"

"Don't forget the ear piercings," Peridot snorted, eyes still fixated on the ceiling of the room

"Maybe I should get a tongue one as well," Chuckled, sticking her tongue out, "And a cool leather jacket!"

"And what do you mean by nerd?" The blonde sat up, turning to Jasper

"Uh, the messy haircut, the glasses, the green plaid jacket over the weird alien shirt... Neeeerd!" The giant woman teased

"I hate you," Peridot huffed

"No, you don't," Winked

"Excuse me," Pearl knocked softly on the door before entering the room, already dressed up in a white dress that ended shortly before her knees, blonde hair meticulously styled

"Wow," Jasper swallowed, staring at the girl's legs

Lapis frowned deeply and elbowed Jasper in the ribs, shaking her head, "Yes, Pearl?"

"Uh, just wanted to check up on you guys, we should leave soon," Explained

"It's her fault," Peridot pointed at Jasper, "She still doesn't know what shirt to wear,"

"Huh... The one you're wearing is already very pretty," Pearl spoke, staring at the taller woman

"Then it's settled," The white haired woman smirked, nodding

"Oh, and by the way, I couldn't tell you before since I was late to class, but you are not 'tapping' this," The girl said, making both Peridot and Lapis burst into laughter while Jasper's face lit up with embarrassment

\----------------

The bar was emptier than in the night before, so the four girls found an unoccupied table quickly. Peridot and Lapis exchanged a glance, impressed at the establishment, it wasn't hard to understand why someone as uptight as Pearl would enjoy it, as well as quite homey for a bar, it was also very well maintained, "So... Why not?" Jasper asked as she sat down, eyes on the blonde haired girl

"Ugh, we're still on that? She said no," Lapis rolled her eyes, annoyed

"I'm getting out from a very long and serious relationship, that's strike one," Pearl explained, "And you actually whistled and then said 'tap that' when referring to me, strike two **and**  three in less than four minutes into knowing you"

Peridot snorted, "Not your best move, Jas"

"Says the virgin nerd," The taller woman huffed

"For the record, Peridot is a very charming person, if I were to date one of you, it'd be her," Pearl stated

The smaller blonde stuck her tongue out to Jasper, a victory smile on her lips. Just as she was about to make another remark, Garnet approached them, smiling at Pearl and then sitting down, "Good night, everyone"

Jasper blinked, staring at the dark skinned woman, Garnet was slightly smaller than her, but still hovered over everyone else, "I see you recovered pretty quickly," Lapis snorted, staring at her friend

Shaking her head, Pearl spoke up, "Garnet, those are Lapis, Peridot and Jasper,"

"Jasper," Garnet frowned a bit, extending her hand, "I don't think I've heard about you"

"Pearl and I just met, I'm only friends with the small dorks," Explained, shaking the girl's hand

"Did Amy come with you?" Pearl asked, staring at the bar's door

"Nope," Smiled a bit, "She said she had 'important things' to do first"

"I can imagine..." The blonde snorted

"I see we're empty, I'm gonna get us some drinks, is beer alright or do you guys want something else?" Garnet inquired, getting up again, "It's on me"

"Just beer, please," Lapis smiled politely

"... Same," Peridot waved her off, "I'm not much of a drinker"

"Yes, just beer would be lovely, thank you, Garnet," Pearl nodded

"I'll help you out, G," Jasper got up as well, yet again giving an awfully friendly smile

"Don't call me that." Turned away, making the three seated girls laugh

"Deniiiied yet again," Lapis chuckled, "Not you day, Jas"

"Hey, there's still a third one coming," Stuck her tongue out and went after Garnet

"So, Peridot tells me you're getting a dance major," The blue haired girl turned to Pearl, "As well as a minor in music"

"Guilty," Nodded

"Lapis is very fond of all that artistic stuff, even though she's a marine science major," Peridot spoke, "Ever since she was a kid, if there's two things she loves is the sea and music"

"So you two know each other since you were kids?" Pearl asked

"Yeap, this dork here is my best friend, unfortunately," Lapis teased, putting one arm around the small blonde

"That's my line," Peridot huffed, pushing her away

After a couple of minutes another girl approached their table, pudgy, tanned skin, dark brown hair. She wore a purple shirt and black leggings, "I am **terribly**  sorry for not being sorry that I am late!" She giggled, sitting down next to Pearl, "I thought I'd give P a little alone time so she could seduce one of you, she really needs to get laid"

"Amethyst, please..." Pearl squealed, already embarrassed at the girl's words

"Oh, and you two must be the dorkmates," Smiled, ignoring her friend's protests, "Huh..." Turned at Pearl, "I'm gonna take a guess and say the engineer is the nerd looking one,"

"And you must be the clod she apologised in advance about," Peridot growled

"You're awfully mouthy for someone so short," Huffed, inching closer to the angry blonde

"We're practically the same height," Rolled her eyes

"... I'm not sure what to think about you," Amethyst blinked, impressed

"I'd rather if you didn't think about me at all," Peridot shot back

"Beer's here," Jasper spoke, setting the drinks on the table

"Thank God," Peridot groaned

"You're a drunk or is that your girlfriend?" Amethyst looked up at Jasper

"Neither, but the more people and the more alcohol, the less likely it is for you to engage in conversation with me again," Spoke, taking a sip of her beer

"Do you have the hots for her or something?" Jasper chuckled, sitting down, "I've never seen you so pissed"

"Yeah, obviously," Peridot sarcastically retorted, "She has the ability to get on my nerves, it **must**  be love"

"She said the hots, not love," Smirked, "And you could do a loooot worse, nerd"

"And I could do a looot better, clod," Crossed her arms

"Alright, be in denial, but we all know you want me," Amethyst winked

"God, I'm gonna need more beer," Peridot groaned, irritated

"Anyhow, really good call on the bar," Jasper spoke up, looking around

"Yeah, Ro-" Amethyst froze mid sentence, locking eyes with Pearl

"Rose, my ex, showed us this place," The blonde smiled gently at Amethyst, "It's alright, you're allowed to say her name"

"For all it's worth, I think this Rose person made a stupid choice by breaking up with you," Lapis offered

"Told you, do that one," Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows at Pearl

Peridot huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Insufferable megaclod,"

"Neeerd," Shot back

"I'd like to make a toast! To new friends, an awesome night, **and**  Perithyst!" Lapis chuckled, raising her beer up and making Peridot choke

As everyone cheered, Pearl teased, "I think I like Amedot better, though"

"Eh, we can settle on a ship name later," The blue haired girl waved her off

"Yeap, to the nerd and the clod," Amethyst laughed, joining in the toast and blowing kisses at the small blonde sitting across from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the chapter 3 and it should be up next Saturday, but again, no promises. See you guys next week o/


	3. Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'v' Happy New Year... Super late. Sorry, been travelling for a long while and then I had a writer's block... Well, not important. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, see you down there o/

"And then she actually tried to use it to fly," Lapis spoke, tears in her eyes as she laughed, "That's how she got that," gently poked Peridot's forehead where a small, almost imperceivable scar was located. Both Jasper and Garnet had already went home, and only the three housemates remained, as well as Amethyst, the girls still drinking and sharing stories.

"What are you laughing at?" Pearl smirked, staring at Amethyst, a devious smile on her lips, "Once you almost ate a scented candle."

Peridot snorted and giggled as the brunette's cheeks reddened, "It smelled really good! And it was in the kitchen, that's where people put edible stuff!"

Lapis chuckled, taking a gulp of her beer, "So, Amethyst is like, your Peri?" 

"No, Pearl is like my 'Peri'," Amethyst shook her head, "A huuuuge nerd"

"Lazuli is like your Amethyst, an insufferable clod," Peridot spoke, "Although she doesn't get on my nerve as much your friend probably does"

"Well, since we all are so alike maybe we should double date," The brunette winked at her 

Lapis snorted as a small blush set on Peridot's cheeks and got up, "Not likely... Hey, next round is on me,"

"Really? It's getting pretty late," Peridot frowned, staring at her phone, "I might pass,"

"Oh, come Peri, we're free tomorrow!" The blue haired girl pleaded, "When was the last time we had this much fun?"

"Before you started dating Malachite," The smaller girl let it slip, immediately regretting it as her friend frowned and looked down, "I- I mean-"

"You're right..." Lapis nodded, "And you know what?" Turned to Pearl, "I have your back, Pearl! I won't go back to him and you shouldn't go back to Rose either!" 

"Cheers!" Amethyst chuckled, raising her empty glass, "Hell yeah, listen to her, P!"

Pearl smiled and got up, "I've got you back too, Lapis... Now let's get the next round so I can tell you all about the time Amethyst ate a rock"

"Oh, then I gotta tell the story of how Peri used to lick caves,"

\----------------

Lapis and Peridot giggled as Pearl struggled with the lock to the house. "Hey, hey, it's harder than it looks!" The blonde huffed, finally opening the door. They had finally called it a night and so they were all tipsy and dying to get to bed and sleep. 

"I will see you tomorrow, Pearl" Peridot spoke, opening the door to her room and throwing herself on the bed, not even bothering to change clothes or take a shower

"Well, I better get in there too before she completely hogs the covers," Lapis yawned, grumpily eyeing the small bed she'd have to sleep another night in and mentally cursing herself for completely forgetting about buying one for herself.

"Hey, my bed is big," Pearl drunkly stated, hugging the smaller girl

"... Good for you," Lapis laughed at how affectionate the usually collected girl was

"Noo! Good for you," The taller girl said, grabbing Lapis' hand and pulling her to the stairs

\----------------

Lapis hummed as she felt arms close around her waist. Apparently Malachite wanted to be gentle, smiling softly she inched closer to the other body, happy as they shared their warmth. Their bed felt a lot more comfortable than usual, softer, warmer... Malachite's arms were also a lot thinner than normally, Lapis could feel long fingers tracing circles on her stomach and gentle kisses down her neck, he had never done that before. Not that it wasn't appreciated, he could definitely tone down the rough touching and brutishness, although it felt oddly different. Were his lips that soft? And how come he hadn't shoved his hands down her thighs yet? That had to be his goal, sex. Suddenly the kisses lowered a bit, reaching her back, where she was most sensitive, and she couldn't help but to sigh contently and bite her lip, he was actually doing a pretty good job... Which wasn't like him at all. Confused, she opened her eyes, heart almost jumping out of her mouth as she saw the unfamiliar surroundings. Turning her head a bit, Lapis blushed furiously as she recognized the pale skin and gold hair.

Pearl frowned, Rose seemed to be agitated about something. Probably late to a class, "You really should start to make schedules, or let me do them for you," Pearl said, smiling a bit, but she didn't get any answers... They deserved a little break, so the blonde didn't let go, "Stay, Rose," she mumbled, pulling the girl closer and again giving soft kisses on her neck. Funny, Rose seemed a lot shorter and thinner, and her curls weren't on Pearl's face like always, neither was she smelling like strawberries like she normally did. And she was actually trying to get away from Pearl.

"Uh... Pearl?" Lapis shyly spoke up, face burning up as the girl continued to be affectionate to her

The blonde shrieked and quickly jumped out of bed, eyes wide as she recognized the voice, "L- Lapis?!"

Sitting up on the bed, Lapis awkwardly smiled, "... Good morning..."

Pearl's eyes were still as big as dinner plates, mouth hanging open, Lapis never thought someone could actually have such a flustered look on their face, it seemed as if all of the pale girl's blood had gone to her head, even her neck and ears were bright, along with the tip of her fingers which she put over her mouth, "D- Did we...?", she stuttered, staring at the pants on the other side of the room 

Shaking her head quickly, the smaller girl nervously chuckled, "Woa, calm down, we just slept in the same bed, I assure you that my lack of pants is merely force of habit"

That seemed to calm the blonde down, breathing deeply she sat down at the edge of the bed, hand on her forehead, "I... Don't really remember..."

"I don't either," Confessed, frowning a bit as she tried to recollect the events of the night before, "I think you invited me since y-" 

"My bed is big," Pearl repeated, closing her eyes, "I think it's coming back at me"

Lapis opened her mouth, but was cut off as someone knocked loudly on the door, "Hey, P! You decent? Well, I'm coming in either way"

"Amethyst?" Pearl frowned. Before either of them could say anything or register what was happening, the door swung open, revealing the small girl who was wearing the same clothes as the night before, a tired expression on her face

"He-" The brunette shut up as she locked eyes with Lapis who was still on Pearl's bed, face red and putting her hand instinctively to her neck to hide the marks the taller girl had left on her skin, "Oh... Oooooooh!" She smiled from ear to ear, "So that's why you're still on bed so late!" giggled, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to eat something, but clearly you already have," wiggled her eyebrows 

"Amethyst!" The blonde shrieked, blushing at the insinuations, "We didn't-"

"Save it, P," Waved her off, "I can tell by Lapis' neck that you two were doing some stuff before I got here"

"We weren't-" Lapis tried 

"Saaaave it," Amethyst chuckled, "First of all your pants are on the other side of the room and second of all, I approve!" gave them thumbs up before running down the stairs, "Thanks again for letting me crash here, I'll be out of your hair so you can continue! Maybe I'll even go wake Peri up"

Pearl groaned and closed the door, hiding her face on her hands. That was exactly why going out to drink with Amethyst was a horrible idea. "Never again."

"... Can you hand me my pants?"

\----------------

Lapis stared as the rain hit the window of the roof of Pearl's room, "What a cool idea, I bet this is beautiful on starry nights..." She mumbled to herself. Lapis had always had a small weakness for the sky, although the ocean was her favourite by a very large margin. After throwing Lapis her pants, Pearl had muttered something about a shower and quickly locked herself on the bathroom, the blue haired girl supposed it had been her cue to leave too, but the room was far too comfortable and she was far too tired. It was quite a big suite, and neatly organized as well, if it had been hers, Lapis would've probably filled the room with fish tanks on the walls, along with the view from the sky, it would make a perfect ocean. "But the pink definitely would have to go," she hummed, staring at the soft pink walls, it seemed terribly out of place, the colour didn't go at all with Pearl, Lapis decided, "Blue probably would suit her better... Would go nicely with her eyes..." Pearl. One day she was her mysterious house mate and in the next she was the girl who had made her neck look like she was a leopard. She would have to do something about it, if anyone saw it, it would be her end. "She definitely knew what she was doing, though," Blushed, remembering just how soft her lips had felt. As she heard the shower turn off, Lapis jumped up from the bed and quickly making her way out. She didn't need to make that morning any more awkward than it already was. 

Pearl breathed out in relief as she saw that her room was empty. She didn't know what she regretted more, the drinking, the fact that Amethyst thought she had hooked up, or having cuddled and kissed Lapis. "The last one definitely makes me want to bury myself in the garden," the blonde rubbed her eyes, feeling a familiar pressure on her chest, "But the worse definitely was being so colossally stupid as to believe and be happy about the thought of being in bed with Rose again," she let out a dry chuckle, eyes threatening to water. Biting her lip, she stared at the rainy sky...

The painful part of moving on was that she didn't want to.

\----------------

Didn't take a genius to realise there was a very heavy tension between Pearl and Lapis, and Peridot certainly noticed it, despite being well known for her social awkwardness. Lapis wasn't exactly an open book and she didn't know Pearl all that well, but the air around them could be cut with a knife. "So..." The small blonde started, eyeing both of her housemates who quietly ate their breakfast, "What exactly happened last night?"

Lapis looked up from her plate, a blank expression on her eyes that Peridot recognized as her 'pretty annoyed' face, "What do you mean? Nothing happened last night," Pearl spoke up, forcing a smile

"I'm not stupid, I know Lapis slept in your room... And that make up isn't fooling anyone, looks like someone's been very affectionate to your neck, Lazuli" Stated, motioning at the hickeys which made both girls immediately redden, "... Did you-"

"We most certainly did not!" The taller blonde flushed bright red

"Alright, alright, I believe you!" Peridot raised her hands up, apparently they weren't going to admit to it any time soon, "It's just weird, that's all, and it wouldn't be a crime if you had, no need for all that embarrassment, you were both pretty drunk," offered

Pearl nodded, her lips pursed on a firm line, "She's right, we were both... Very drunk," stated, turning her gaze to the blue haired girl

"No arguments there." Lapis shrugged, eating another piece of her toast 

"... Can we leave it behind or are you mad at me?" The blonde asked, tightly clasping her hands together in a nervous stance

Lapis' eyes softened, "Of course I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault, we drunk cuddled and you ended up kissing my neck, it happens"

"That's all?" Peridot frowned, "Oh, there's definitely no need to be embarrassed, kissing is a bit unusual, but nothing too surprising about it, I suppose, considering just how much we drank and how little we slept," Shrugged, "And as to cuddling, I lost track of how many times Lapis put her touch stumps all over me when we slept together, she's an insufferable cuddler"

Pearl broke into a fit of giggles, the mood instantaneously lightening around them, "Hey, what are you laughing at? You're an 'insufferable cuddler' too, for the looks of it," Lapis spoke, a gentle smile on her face 

Still chuckling, the blonde shook her head, deciding to change the subject, "And what about Amethyst, Peridot?"

The smaller girl frowned and flushed, seemingly offended by the notion she would know anything about the brunette, "For stars sake! This teasing story has got to stop!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just assumed you knew where she was because she mentioned waking you up," Pearl stated, raising her hands up

"She's here?" Peridot shrieked, looking from side to side for any signs of the girl

"Sure am, wonder nerd!" Amethyst smirked as she creeped up on the girl and trapped her in a hug, "Why? Miss me already?" 

"Get your... Touch stumps... Away from me!" Huffed, fighting to break herself free 

"Amethyst!" Pearl frowned, making the brunette finally let the small girl go

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chuckled, dropping herself on the chair next to Peridot, "Just teasing my favourite nerd... Well, close second, you're still my number one, P..." Mused, "Although I might get in trouble with Lapis for saying that, huh?"

Just as both girls were about to retort, Peridot growled, scooting away from Amethyst, "Ugh, why didn't you go home? I didn't even see you get out of the cab"

"I don't really remember, I woke up in the stairs," Shrugged, grabbing the blonde's glass of juice and taking a long gulp, which made Peridot get even angrier, "I went to your room to wake you up, but you were getting naked, so I figured I shouldn't come in"

Peridot choked, face burning up, "You saw me undressing?!"

"There wasn't much to see, I mean..." Motioned to the blonde's small breasts

"Oh, there we go," Lapis rubbed her temples in annoyance, already aware of what would happen

"Excuse you!" Peridot yelled, outraged, "For your information I am not ashamed of being flat chested! My compact look is completely normal in my family as well as desired by many who-" She was cut off as Amethyst shoved her hand on the girl's mouth

"Desired?" Snorted, "You're telling me you actually have ever dated?"

"Of course I have!" Flushed, pushing Amethyst's hand away, she was completely red, even her neck was burning up

"Dating simulators don't count, nerd," Amethyst chuckled

"How dare you? The nerve of-" Peridot was cut off again as the pudgy girl laughed harder

"Geez, I was only teasing! Besides, I don't mind flat chests," Smirked, "I mean, I hang out with Pearl, don't I?"

Pearl squeaked and turned bright red as well, crossing her arms over her chest, "Amethyst!"

"Well, at least I am not a criminal!" Peridot loudly shouted, making everyone freeze instantly 

"... What?" Amethyst breathed out, her usual relaxed expression changing into a deep scowl, hands clenching into fists, "What did you say?!"

"I know who you are, Amethyst Quartz," Gritted her teeth, pointing at the visible scar on the girl's chest "I have no idea why someone like Pearl would be friends with a Quartz like you, but-"

"You are out of line." Pearl spoke, standing up so quickly that her chair flew back

Both Peridot and Lapis jumped at the noise, startled, "W- What?" The small blonde stuttered 

"You are out of line." Pearl repeated, slamming her fist on the table, "Amethyst Dietz. That's her name. Never call her anything else ever again." yelled, eyes flaring with anger, "Never talk about the Quartz family ever again!"

"Woa, P, calm down," Amethyst stood up as well, quickly putting herself between Peridot and her friend, "She doesn't know what she's talking about-"

"Damn right she doesn't!" Growled

"It's fine!" The pudgy girl yelled, though tears had already formed in the corner of her eyes 

"Come on, idiot," Lapis spoke, grabbing Peridot by the scruff of her neck and dragging her away from the room, "Let's leave them be so they can calm down."

\----------------

"Why'd you gotta call the girl a criminal?" Lapis sighed, dropping herself on the mattress, "Better start packing, Pearl's gonna want us out of here for sure, you went way too far"

"D- Don't be silly!" Stuttered, shaking, "She... She wouldn't!"

"What was the whole deal about anyway? Amethyst Quartz?... Uh, Dietz?" The blue haired girl frowned, confused 

"I... Ugh, don't you ever watch the news?" Peridot huffed 

"Don't you ever think before speaking?" Lapis shot back, annoyed 

"The Quartz family! Infamous for being a bunch of criminals!" The blonde half-whispered, half-yelled, frustrated. She didn't know who she was most angry with, Lapis, Amethyst, or herself, "Amethyst Quartz... A thief, last one caught, but let go because she was just-"

"A kid." Amethyst spoke up, leaning against the door frame of the room.

"... Should we pack?" Lapis asked, eyeing the brunette 

"Pearl wouldn't kick you out, if that's what you're thinking." Shrugged, turning her attention to Peridot, "Can we talk?... Alone?"

The blonde nervously glanced at Lapis, as if asking for help, "Don't be such a wuss, she won't kill you," rolled her eyes, getting up from the mattress, "But if she does try, just yell and I'll come running." joked, leaving the room.

Peridot stared at Amethyst and awkwardly motioned to her mattress, "Uh... Feel free to... I don't really have any furniture yet though-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Nodded, sitting down, "Look-"

"I- I realise I was out of line by calling you... A criminal," Peridot offered, hands sweating as the pudgy girl looked up, her eyes still somewhat red and wet from tears, "It was uncalled for."

"I never asked for it." Stated, lips pursed together, "I never asked to be born." The other girl opened her mouth to reply, but Amethyst beat her to it. "Do you think it's easy? Having that many siblings or suddenly being alone because your parents are in jail? We didn't know any better, we did what we had to so we could survive. Either we stole and threatened people or we'd starve"

Peridot lowered her head in shame, face burning up, "I... I..." She didn't know what to say. She didn't particularly like Amethyst and the way she acted, but the fact that she had actually made her cry made Peridot's insides twist up, like she had just done something unforgivable. She didn't even knew her story, didn't even knew her motives and hadn't stopped for two seconds to think before yelling at Amethyst like some child. The absence of the brunette's smile and the tears in her dark eyes felt so unrealistic and out of place that she couldn't even face it.

"And after they all got arrested, what was I supposed to do?" Clenched her jaw, tears rolling down her face again, "I was so fucking lucky I met Rose and Pearl and Garnet, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't, I would've had to go back to it, probably get arrested again in the process."

"Amethyst," The blonde spoke up, gathering up some of her courage and sitting down next the other girl, "I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just... I sometimes have no filter, you know? It was a shitty thing to say, especially when I don't know about you at all..." Offered, "B- But I'd really like to make up to you... A- And to actually get to know you," Awkwardly grabbed brunette's hand, "... I'm sorry."

Amethyst felt a blush creep on her neck as Peridot clumsily squeezed her hand on what appeared to be an attempt of a comforting gesture. She quickly jumped out of the mattress, turning her back on the smaller girl and wiping her tears while trying to recompose herself. She couldn't blush in front of that huge nerd. "... Peridot?"

"Y- Yeah?" Stuttered, clasping her now free hand on the hem of her own shirt

"Thanks," Flashed the girl a bright smile. Peridot couldn't help but to shyly give on herself, relieved, "Amethyst Quartz-Dietz," The brunette spoke up, offering her hand. 

"Peridot Rabara," Shook the girl's hand. 

It was almost like a peace offering, the prospect of a fresh start.

"But you're still a nerd."

"Well, you're still a clod." 

But both of them didn't exactly hate what they already had.

\----------------

"Looks like they made up," Lapis stated, backing away from the door, "Peri isn't that unreasonable, she can tell when she's wrong or acting like a prick"

Pearl was still scowling, but nodded a bit, seemingly calming down, "I guess... And I should probably apologise to Peridot too,"

"Nah, she won't hold it against you," The blue haired girl shrugged, "Besides, she really was out of line"

"Amethyst is really sensitive, despite the way she acts," Sighed, sitting down on the couch of the living room, "And her past is what triggers her the most."

Lapis hummed, sitting down next to Pearl, "Still... By your reaction didn't seem like it was just about Amethyst"

The blonde blushed a bit, clasping her hands, "Y- You caught that, huh?"

"Not that you don't care about her, but it looked like you weren't just defending her," Stated, raising her eyebrows, "Am I right?"

"I... Do know other Quartzes," Pearl explained, not wanting to elaborate it any further.

Lapis nodded, deciding not to press the subject. Pearl was by far one of the most mysterious person she had ever met. Just when Lapis thought she was confused enough, Pearl would surprise her with a new unanswered question. There was Rose, their unhealthy relationship, the huge empty house which could only have been a family heirloom of some kind, the faint scars on her arms, her relationship with the Quartz family, her short golden hair and bright blue eyes that Lapis could have sworn she had seen somewhere before, her soft lips... Lapis shook her head quickly, startled at her own line of thought.

"Something wrong?" Pearl asked, putting her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder 

"N- No," Blushed, swallowing hard, "I just... Was thinking about finding a job, I- I... Need the money soon," lied, fighting not to stare at the other girl's lips, 'what the hell is wrong with me?' she thought, trying to clear her head

The blonde hummed, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought about it, "You know, I think I may actually be able to help you with that..."

"Really?" Lapis asked, frowning in confusion 

"I just need to make one phone call... How do you feel about working with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be back to the normal schedule from now on... So I'll see you guys next week o/
> 
> I like the idea of giving them the family names of their voice actors, I've grown attached to "Amethyst Dietz" and "Peridot Rabara" *laughs* Hope you guys don't find it weird.


	4. Encounters And Re-Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Managed to do it on time! This was by far the most busy week I've had in a while, but I still pulled if off, thankfully I had a free day today so I wrote the whole thing in basically one sitting. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope y'all enjoy it! I'll see you down there o/

Pearl's first impression of him was the worse she had ever had about someone. First of all he had gotten in her house uninvited and walked silently like a burglar or a kidnapper, entering every room without making any sound. Not satisfied with that, he had come in with boots filled with dirt on her clean white carpet, and to top it all, he had a lit cigarette on his lips, blowing out smoke as he checked the surroundings. "Can I help you?" She asked, putting her hands on her jacket pocket where she felt the cold comforting feeling of the metal from her knife.

"I certainly hope so," His voice was oddly feminine, somehow rasp and soft at the same time. As he opened up a smile, Pearl felt the hair from her neck stand up in discomfort. It was a charming smile, as sweet as it could be, but his teal eyes showed no compassion, if anything, she felt threatened by his presence even more. "I'm looking for Peri. Uh... Peridot Rabara. I was told she lives here now"

Pearl relaxed a little, letting go of her knife. "I see... You would be...?"

"Malachite," The boy spoke, smile growing wider

She frowned a bit, sure she had heard that name before. "Sit down, make yourself at home, I will see if she's here."

"Thank you, I will," Malachite nodded, sitting down on the couch, "Make sure to tell her it's an emergency."

\----------------

"... I'm sorry, what did you say?" Peridot furrowed her eyebrows together, looking away from the screen of her computer

"I said there is a guy outside, he wants to speak with you," Pearl repeated, "Maybe an old boyfriend? He sure seems to think of you with much familiarity"

"Boyfriend?" The small blonde scoffed, "Do I look strai... Wait, important things first," she shook her head, "What's this guy's name?"

"Mala-" Before Pearl could finish the word, Peridot jumped up, eyes wide and putting her hand on the taller girl's mouth

"Don't," She whispered, eyeing the sleeping Lapis wrapped around in blankets, "Don't say his name, I'll be right there, stall him." And without any other words, she pushed Pearl off of the room

Blinking, she slowly nodded to the closed door before heading downstairs again, even more confused than before. To his credit, the boy hadn't moved from the couch since the last time they spoke and had actually gotten rid of his cigarette, Pearl noted. "She will be down in a minute," Forced a smile, sitting on the far end of the couch 

"She sure is doing well, huh?" He asked, eyes on the paintings on the wall and the expensive vases on display, "When I heard she was renting a place, I expected a... Less respectable house." 

"We have a special agreement," Pearl stated

"I see," Malachite smirked, his sharp teeth showing, "... You fucking her?"

Flushing, she shot up from the couch, angry and insulted, but before she could say anything, Peridot stepped in the living room, "Malachite."

"Peri," He got up as well, walking towards the small blonde and offering her a high five

Reluctantly, she complied, putting on a painfully fake smile, "To... What do I owe... The pleasure?"

"You know why I am here." Malachite stated, eyes lowering to the ground, "I need to see her, I know you know where she's staying at."

Peridot sighed, looking away. That was exactly why she wished Lapis told her things, what was she supposed to tell him? That Lapis didn't want to talk to him? Lie and say she didn't know where she was? "Look... Lapis clearly doesn't want to talk to you yet. Give her some time to figure things out, calm herself, she'll eventually speak with you... It's not like I could force her to see you either"

"You don't understand." He spoke, stepping closer to the small girl, "I want to talk to her, right now. Tell me where she's at."

"I believe Peridot make it clear that she can't do that, and that you should wait." Pearl stated, stepping between them. If she strongly disliked him before, she sure as hell hated him now that she knew just who he was and with the way he acted.

Malachite stared at the pale woman, as if deciding if it was wise to start a fight with her or not. As he opened his mouth, undoubtedly to retort, a voice came from behind them, "Don't be a dick, Malachite"

The three turned to see Lapis standing at the last step of the stairs, lips pressed in a thin line. "Lapis!" He rushed towards her, immediately grabbing her hand in his. "Are you alright? Why were you avoiding me?"

"It's over." She spoke, determination in her voice, "Us. I'm sorry for not reaching out to you or explaining myself before, but I am now. We're over. I don't want to ever see you again."

"What?" Malachite hissed, his grip on her hand turning stronger and brutish, "Why? You can't do this!"

Lapis swallowed, her resolve starting to waver, "I- I..."

He softened a bit, a charming smile on his lips, "You have to give me another chance, Lappy... We can make it work, I know we can"

The blue haired girl frowned, hands shaking. A part of her wanted to just go back with him, go back home. They could always try again, maybe he could change this time. "Mal..."

"No." Pearl spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to her. "You can't go with him, Lapis. We have each other's backs, right?" She smiled. 

It was a completely different smile from Malachite's. It was soft, gentle. Lapis could practically feel warmth radiating from her lips... And she could feel the cold from Malachite. She abruptly pulled her hand away from him, she felt like she was suddenly woken up from a trance, she couldn't go back. It wasn't right. "No." She repeated, facing the boy, "I'm not going with you. We're done. What we had... It wasn't healthy," stated, taking a step back, "I don't want to feel like that ever again."

Furious, Malachite turned to Pearl, seeing red, "This... This is you fault!" He growled, fists clenched 

Pearl sighed, walking towards the lanky boy, "... Just get out. I don't want to fight you..."

"I wouldn't want to fight me either," He snorted, staring down at the blonde girl

"That's enough, Malachite!" Lapis shouted, pushing him away from Pearl, "Just go away."

The white haired boy grit his teeth, but complied, turning away from the three girls. "You'll come back to me. I know you will." With that he stormed off, making sure to knock out one of the vases close to him on the way out.

"Prick." Peridot breathed out, relived as she heard the front door slam close

"I'm sorry, Pearl," Lapis sighed, embarrassed by how the whole thing had played out. 

Smiling reassuringly, Pearl put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "Hey... I got your back."

She nodded, cheeks reddening slightly before she remembered it, "And you taped me to the mattress, really?" The blue haired girl scoffed, turning to Peridot and pointing at the red marks on her wrists 

The blonde smiled sheepishly while Pearl broke into a fit of giggles, "So that was what you needed time for!"

\----------------

Lapis stared nervously at the group of people warming up and practising. Pearl had convinced her to come to her job as her assistant, it was supposed to be a easy job with a fairly good pay, but she had failed to mention that she worked as a dancing teacher. Looking around the room Lapis remembered the countless dancing lessons her mother had made her do when she was small. She wasn't sure she'd make it, but she had to try. Pearl had gone out of her way to get her that job and she couldn't let her memories of her mother ruin it.

"Don't worry, it's a very simple job," Pearl spoke up, doing a few warm ups herself, "All I need is for you to watch what I do and then help the students out with their routines"

She nodded quickly, "I... I do have some experience with dancing, but-"

"Really?" Pearl raised her eyebrows in surprise, "What ki-"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone cleared their throat behind them. The blonde turned, annoyed, already aware of who was it. "Pink." The girl spoke, a smug smile on her lips.

Lapis blinked. The girl was tall, very thin, short blonde hair that somewhat reminded Peridot's messy cut, but the weirdest part was that she looked almost exactly like Pearl. Confused, she stared back and forth at the two girls, as if trying to decide which was which, "Yellow." Pearl rolled her eyes

"Do you have some sort of problem?" The blonde spat, frowning at Lapis 

"I... You two are really alike... Are you-" She tried

"Gods, no, we're thankfully not related in any way." Pearl shook her head, "It's just a creepy coincidence that she, Blue and I look so much alike... We call her Yellow"

"Yellow?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

"Yes, Yellow." The blonde repeated, motioning at her golden hair, "You do know colours, don't you? Pearl would be Pink."

"And that would be Blue," Pearl spoke up, staring at the girl who had just come in 

Blue was just like Pearl and Yellow, same build, same height, the only difference was her curly light blue hair covering her eyes, "This is so creepy," Lapis chuckled, "You guys could pass out as twins"

"And what exactly is she?" Yellow narrowed her eyes and asked, staring at Pearl while rudely pointing to Lapis, "Is she another one of your 'assistants'?" 

"I..." Before the blue haired girl could answer, Pearl intervened 

"She's my partner for today's lesson." 

Yellow seemed taken aback, looking up and down the smaller girl, as if she could measure her abilities with a simple look. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Pearl growled, pulling Lapis away, "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to start."

"Oh, I'm not missing this." The blonde smiled widely, following the two girls to the dance floor.

\----------------

"Don't worry," Pearl assured her, "I'll go very slow, it's a very simple routine"

Swallowing, Lapis nodded, nervous as the music began the play and Pearl started to move towards her. She wasn't a stranger to dancing, she could waltz and dance ballet and tango with relatively ease, but certainly not with someone so experienced and in front of so many eyes. Even worse, Yellow's stares. It was just like dancing in front of her mother again.

"Hey, hey," Pearl whispered, putting her arms around Lapis, "Eyes on me only... Forget all the rest"

Taking a deep breath, the small girl nodded again, losing herself on those clear blue eyes. Without even realising, she started moving. Pearl guided her across the dance floor and Lapis instinctively knew how to follow, her body feeling as light as a feather as she was spun around. It was very different from what she was used to, a lot more intimate, she dared to say... And lot more easier. It was like she just knew what to do by looking at Pearl's eyes, it was like she trusted blindly for Pearl to catch her whenever she'd dip. Lapis didn't know exactly how much time passed, if felt like an eternity and at the same time it felt like it has been just a few seconds before they stopped, both breathing heavily as the students cheered and clapped, impressed by the demonstration. "That was..." 

"Amazing," Pearl finished, smiling, "You're a natural."

"Alright, you can dance, I'll give you that." Yellow grumpily stated, arms crossed 

Blue, who was standing next to her, opened a small smile and clapped softly. "Now, I want to see all of you practising what we covered last class," Pearl spoke up, turning to her students, "Blue and Yellow will help you while Lapis and I take a little water break"

They all chorused a yes before turning to their partners and starting. "I can't believe I really danced with a professional in front of a whole class," Lapis awkwardly giggled, taking a sip from her water bottle 

"I have to be honest with you, Lapis," Pearl shook her head, "I'm very demanding when it comes to my dance partners... That's probably what Yellow was being so grumpy about." explained, "... You're amazing. I honestly have never danced so well with someone since... Well, Rose."

The blue haired girl blushed, "You... Really think so?"

"Of course!" Pearl nodded vigorously, "I was just going to get you to become my assistant, you know, help me manage classes and help us prepare for some presentations, but... You could probably teach your own class"

"O- Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-" Raised her hands up

"You can, believe me." The taller girl chuckled, "Just say the word and I can make sure you have a class all for yourself, probably with your own assistant"

"... Honestly I'd rather just dance with you," Lapis sheepishly stated

Pearl blushed, almost dropping her bottle to the ground, "I- I... "

"I mean, if that's ok with you," She quickly added, feeling her own cheeks redden, "I just... I don't think I have the makings of a good teacher, I think it'd be best if I just helped you with your class"

Nodding, she opened up a smile, "Alright, it would be a pleasure to work with you, Lapis"

"Hey, nerds! You were very gay out there!"

\----------------

"So how was the first day at work?" Peridot asked, not bothering to take her eyes off of her computer. "What was it anyway? Painting?"

"Dancing." Lapis stated, happily dropping herself on the mattress, "And it was amazing." 

"Really?" The blonde raised her eyebrow, "I thought you still hated dancing lessons"

"I do... But I danced with Pearl," Explained, mind wondering back to their dance, "I think it was the only time I've ever actually enjoyed dancing this much... She's totally amazing, mother would actually clap if she saw us"

"Your mother actually enjoying something?" Peridot snorted, turning to her friend, "It would be a very creepy sight"

"And I met these two girls that are like... Eerily like Pearl, it's really weird!" She chuckled, "One of them is a smug prick which actually reminds me of you and the other one is completely silent, she didn't say a word the whole day"

"Wow, thanks," Rolled her eyes, annoyed

"Oh, and I saw Amethyst too," Lapis revealed, "She works there as well, teaches a class and everything"

Peridot frowned, eyes wide, "What?" 

"Yeah, she's actually a dance teacher," The blue haired girl laughed, "Funny, isn't it? I honestly didn't saw that coming"

"Weird world," The blonde spoke, turning back to her computer

"She did ask about you..." Lapis opened up a teasing smirk

"She did?" Peridot raised an eyebrow

"Yep, asked if you were single and if you would consider going out with her sometime." 

"Well, I hope you said no." 

"Fiiine, nerd," Lapis chuckled, "She just asked if you were there too, probably wanted to tease you or something"

Nodding, the blonde got up, grabbing a small note pad, "Well, now that Pearl's home I'm gonna ask her thoughts on some ideas I had for my class project"

"Will you tape me to the bed again?" 

"Just your mouth."

\----------------

Pearl hummed, looking over the various annotations Peridot had made, "This work is very impressive..."

"Tell me something I don't know," Peridot smugly stated

"If you use tungsten it will work better," Pearl spoke up, handing the girl her notes back 

The small blonde frowned a bit, finally taken notice of the scars on the girl's arms, and nodded, "... You're right. How could I overlook that?" 

Pearl smiled, running her fingers through the scars, "Yeah, it's usually the first thing people notice"

"N- No! I didn't mean-" Flushed

"It's alright, I don't mind," Shook her head, "If I did, I would hide them"

"What are they of?" She whispered before she could restrain herself 

"Some are memories of home." Pearl stated, "Some are sword fighting gone wrong," chuckled, "All of them have their story, and I'm not ashamed of any"

"Even when people look at you weird?" Peridot inquired 

"Especially when people look at me weird. I like to think they're thinking of me as a badass," Revealed, "Besides, girls like scars." she laughed, winking as the smaller girl blushed, "So, how's Lapis? Too tired?" Asked, yawning a bit, "Amethyst invited us to hang out"

"... All of us?" Peridot inquired

"Yes, apparently she wants to celebrate something," Pearl shrugged, "It's probably just a new girlfriend... We don't have to go, but I figure it won't hurt..."

"Right... I'll go warn her, how soon will we leave?" Questioned, quickly getting up

The blonde blinked, she didn't expect that Peridot would be so willing to go, "About an hour or so, it's the same bar we went to last time"

"Alright!"

\----------------

"Whyyy?" Lapis whined as Peridot pulled the covers off of her

"Pearl is going out and we were invited." 

"Good for you, tell her I'll go next time," Yawned, pulling the covers again

"Amethyst is celebrating something and asked for us to go too." Peridot stated, throwing clothes at the sleeping girl

"And you care because...?" Rubbed her eyes, sitting up

"I just think we should keep civil," Huffed, taking her hoodie out 

"... You're taking your hoodie off? I thought it was an actual part of your body," Lapis snickered

"It's too warm." Spoke up, putting a simple sleeveless black shirt

"Uh... Peri?" The blue haired girl frowned, staring at the scars on the blonde's left arm, "Your..."

"I know." Nodded, folding the hem of her pants

"... And your leg." Turned her attention to her friend's prosthetic right leg which was now visible, "Are you alright? You really want to go out like that?"

"They're gonna figure it out sooner or later, aren't they?" Sighed, taking the shoe off of her right leg

"I thought later was better." Lapis carefully spoke up

"I changed my mind... I don't care if people stare."

\----------------

"Don't stare." Lapis whispered as she walked past Pearl, shooting her a pleading look

"Stare at-" She quickly shut up as she caught glimpse of Peridot's prosthetic limb

"Hey," The small blonde spoke up, nervously tapping the floor with her leg, "What do you think? Too gory or still something that girls would like?" 

"Hey," Pearl smiled, lifting her shirt enough to show a huge scar over stomach, "Believe me, I'm more than used to it... And the girls? They'll love it."

"We should go," Peridot stated, feeling a lot better and more confident about her appearance

"We should." Nodded, "But please Peri, try not to hook up too much, you have to keep an eye on Lapis and I, I think we've had enough drunken cuddles"

She chuckled, heart warming at the nickname, "You got it, P"

"Awww, look at you two, bonding over scars like two nerds," Lapis wrapped her arms around both blondes, "Let's give it up for the scarred squad!" 

Pearl snorted, shaking her head, "Oh? Are you a part of the squad too?"

"Of course I am! I have a pretty cool scar on my back from the time I almost drowned," Lapis stated, trying to lift her shirt up 

"Since you're in the squad too, wouldn't that make you a nerd as well?" Peridot rolled her eyes

"... Touché."

\----------------

As they arrived, the girls soon noticed the bar had a lot more people than the previous night, "It's open mic day," Pearl explained, finding an empty table, "There's probably some cool band coming as well, I bet"

"Hell yeah, Mike Krol!" Amethyst spoke up, hugging the tall blonde, "I'm happy you came, P"

"Are you drunk already?" She huffed as the pudgy girl released her

"Slightly, yeah," Nodded, chuckling, "But only because it's celebration day, y'all!"

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Peridot asked, annoyed 

"Wonder nerd! I didn't..." She stopped as she caught a glimpse of the small blonde's feet, "... Realise you were here since you hadn't complained about me yet!" Teased, unfazed as she put one arm around her, "You're looking really hot, but I'm afraid to say that I am taken tonight"

"I knew it," Pearl shook her head, "Who's the girl?" 

"P, my friend, there is no girl... For me!" Amethyst smirked from ear to ear, pointing at a tall pink haired woman who was getting drinks, "That girl right there is Sheena, I finally convinced her to hang out with me and more importantly... You! I'm taken tonight because I will do everything in my power to get you two together, and the celebration is the day Pearl finally loses her virginity"

Pearl swallowed, cheeks bright red as she stared at the girl, "Amethyst!"

"Ha! That right there!" The brunette raised her fist into the air, "You're blushing because of her, not because of what I said! I knew you'd have that reaction! I choose well, didn't I? She's totally your type. I wasn't going to introduce you since I thought you had something going on with Lappy, but since that wasn't a thing..."

"You called us to set Pearl up with some girl?" Peridot growled

"Don't worry, I can fix you up with someone too," Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows, "Maybe me after I'm sure S and P are 100% going to get laid"

"I'd rather set myself on fire."

Chuckling, the pudgy girl pointed at Lapis, "I wanted you two here so you could pretend you are going out, that way it only leaves P and Sheena"

"I'd rather set myself on fire." Lapis repeated Peridot's words, frowning 

"Hello, everyone," Sheena spoke up, placing the beers on the table

"Hey," Both Lapis and Peridot greeted her, immediately taking a sip of their beers 

Pearl opened her mouth, but completely lost track of what was happening as she stared at the taller girl's lip piercing. "Speak, nerd," Amethyst faked a cough, discreetly elbowing the blonde

"H- Hello, Sheena!" Blurted out, offering her a handshake 

Peridot couldn't help but to giggle a bit while Amethyst face palmed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pearl, right?" Sheena asked, flashing her a flirty smile, "Amethyst told me you would be the prettiest girl at the bar"

Pearl was completely red at that point, smiling sheepishly at the other girl, "Lapidot! Come dance with me!" Amethyst spoke up, grabbing both Peridot and Lapis' arms and dragging them away from the table

"Don't call us that." Lapis scowled 

As soon as they were far enough, the brunette shrieked, excited, as the two girls became engrossed with themselves, chatting happily, "Did you see that? Sheena likes her!" 

"... Pearl seems to like her too," Lapis noted, staring at the blush on the tall blonde's face. She didn't quite understand why, but she felt a knot in her stomach as Pearl laughed at something the other girl said.

"Of course she does! Sheena is like, the spitting image of Rose," Amethyst snorted, shaking her head, "Well, except for the curly hair"

"You set her up with someone who looks like her ex?" Lapis frowned, angry, "That's a horrible idea! She'll only like this girl because it reminds her of her ex girlfriend!"

"Nah, it's not like it's her twin, they both just kinda look alike, there's nothing wrong with having a type," The pudgy girl waved her off

"... Hey, I'm guessing that girl is even more like Pearl's type," Peridot spoke, pointing at another pink haired woman who had just entered the bar. She was even taller than Sheena, hair just as vibrant, but longer and very curly, beside her was a smaller guy who she was holding hands with.

"No." Amethyst blinked, swallowing hard, "That's Rose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I do apologise for any mistakes, but my brain is pretty tired of words at this point *laughs*
> 
> Hope it was a nice read, I'll see you guys next week o/


	5. Jinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the late update, things have been a total chaos, also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'll check it tomorrow morning (it's 11 here already and my brain isn't working anymore)
> 
> Well, without further ado... Hope you enjoy the chapter, see you down there o/

"What is this? Ex day?" Peridot frowned, staring as Rose walked around the bar, searching for a table for her and the small man to sit on. 

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad," Amethyst spoke to herself, watching Pearl engrossed with Sheena and completely unaware of who had just walked in, she knew that the moment the two girls saw each other, disaster would break out, especially since they both had dates... "Come on, I planned this out so nicely! I can't let this all go to waste..."

"We could always get Pearl and Sheena to leave," Peridot offered, deep in thought, "We could say I'm not feeling very well and need to be taken home. You, of course cannot be anywhere near or they will ask you to do it instead... And once we're there, Lapis and I will make ourselves scarce so that they can talk between themselves"

"Brilliant," The brunette mumbled, impressed, "That way we don't just get her away from Rose, but we also get Sheena into her house! It's perfect!"

"I still think this whole thing is a bad idea," Lapis deadpanned, "I don't like any of this."

"There are very few things you like, Lazuli," Amethyst rolled her eyes, "Just because Sheena looks like Rose it doesn't mean something bad will come of it. So Pearl has a type, what's the big deal?"

Lapis frowned and crossed her arms, annoyed, "Do what you want. I will take no part in this." 

"Come on! Remember this morning? Pearl helped you with your ex, now it's time for you to return the favour," Peridot argued, trying to reason with her friend. She didn't know why was Lapis being so against Pearl and Sheena hooking up, but that had to be the worst timing ever, "Forget about the other girl for a moment, we at least have to take Pearl out of here"

Lapis seemed to ponder over it for a minute before finally accepting the idea, "Fine." She nodded, raising her hands up, "I'll help!"

"Alright, so we follow Peri's plan, you two will go there and-"

"And she saw her." Peridot stated, pointing as Rose made her way towards Pearl, the man still holding her hand

"Crap," Amethyst hissed, quickly making her way towards them

\----------------

"Rose," Pearl breathed out, staring as the taller woman made her way towards her, pink curls bouncing softly with every step, she could feel her insides twist up

"Pearl," Rose smiled gently, awkwardly putting her free hand on the blonde's shoulder and slightly leaning in for a kiss before pulling away quickly, a reflex that didn't go unnoticed by any of the four, "What a coincidence"

"Yeah," Pearl swallowed, looking down. Suddenly she couldn't hear the loud music, the taste of beer in her mouth, or the warmth of Sheena beside her, all she felt was the strong smell of strawberries coming from Rose. She felt her legs turn into jelly again and her vision began to get blurry as she fought back tears.

"Rose, is it?" Sheena spoke up, offering the woman her hand, a somewhat forced smile on her lips as she saw the effect the stranger had on Pearl

"That's right, and you are...?" She asked, frowning a bit as they shook hands, as if she had just then realised the presence of the other pink haired girl 

"Sheena." Stated, stealing a glance at Pearl, as if asking for an explanation 

"And I'm Greg," The short man suddenly joined in, smiling and winking at both women 

"Greg." Pearl repeated, finally looking up, inspecting the brunette, "I remember you... We went to one of your shows not too long ago..." 

"Yeah, I remember," He smiled brightly, "I gave Rose a free shirt..."

"Why, hello Rose!" Amethyst spoke as she reached the group, trying her best to lift the tension, "What are you doing here? I thought Pearl had gotten the custody of the bar after the divorce," joked

Rose awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "I suppose I should have figured she would, you two and Garnet became very fond of it after all..."

"So, this is your ex?" Sheena asked, nodding as it all made sense 

"Uh... Yeah." Pearl shyly answered, still not daring to look at neither of the two pink haired women. She felt utterly embarrassed, they would both notice what she was trying to do; replace Rose. Suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Rose's again, but it wasn't Sheena either, it was smaller, the touch a bit clumsy. 

Looking up she found Lapis smiling at her before whispering, "I got your back too," once their eyes met. Pearl felt a hundred times more confident and calm. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Rose was there with her own date, and so what she had an ex? Everyone had baggage. Taking a deep breath, she finally locked eyes with Rose.

"These are Peridot and Lapis, Pearl's new housemates," Amethyst explained to Rose, putting her arm around the small blonde, "Peri here is my future girlfriend and Lapis there is unfortunately her current one"

Both Lapis and Peridot scowled at the brunette's words, "Don't tease them, Amethyst," Pearl frowned, shaking her head

"Uh, well, despite the palpable tension, this is kinda nice, but... We should... Maybe go to another place?" Greg spoke up, giving Rose a meaningful look 

"Yes... We should," The pink haired woman nodded, opening up another smile, "It was nice seeing you two again and meeting all of your friends"

"Yeah, likewise," Pearl stated, eyes landing on the small man again

Rose stared at the blonde for a second, eyes indecipherable. "I hope we meet again soon, Pearl..." 

And with that she left, hand still joined Greg's. It made Pearl's heart feel like it had been ripped in a thousand pieces. "I'm... Gonna get us a refill" Sheena stated, walking away as well, Amethyst silently following her

"God, I screwed everything up." Pearl sighed, dropping herself on her seat, face hidden in her hands 

"You did nothing wrong," Lapis assured, rubbing the taller girl's back

"Nothing wrong?" Snorted, shaking her head, "Sheena probably doesn't even want to speak with me again, Rose probably pities me and you must think I'm an idiot."

"I think Amethyst is the idiot for setting you up with Sheena. And I don't blame you for taking an interest in her... I understand where you're coming from," The blue haired girl spoke, shrugging, "Besides, you shouldn't care about what Rose thinks, she's here with that guy who clearly is a huge step down from you"

"Agreed," Peridot piped in, nodding, "Come on, the guy wasn't even wearing shoes."

"And as for Sheena, it's her loss if she's stupid enough not to want you," Lapis stated, "You're gonna find someone way better, someone who doesn't look like they have bubblegum all over their head."

Pearl couldn't help but to giggle a bit, feeling a lot lighter, "Thank you, guys"

"Hey, scarred squad for life."

\----------------

"Come on, Amy, I didn't sign up for this," Sheena sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Your friend is obviously still very much in love with her ex"

"So what? You can change that!" Amethyst insisted, putting her hands on the pink haired woman's shoulders, "You're like... Way hotter than Rose."

Sheena snorted and laughed, shaking her head, "Be serious!"

"I am! Come on! You think she's hot, she obviously thinks you're hot too, even if you two don't end up becoming a serious thing, what's wrong with some kissing and maybe seeing her sheets tonight?" The brunette huffed, "Don't tell me you came here actually looking for your future wife"

Sighing again, the taller woman complied, nodding, "Fine, fine, I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am!" Chuckled, "When are you nerds gonna realise I always know what's what?"

"Yeah? Then what about Nephrite?" 

"Ugh, don't even bring that mess up."

\----------------

"You know what? I know exactly what you need." Lapis stated as she stood up, a gentle smile directed to Pearl, "I'm gonna get you a real drink and then we're gonna find you a better girl!"

"O- Oh, there's no need to-" Blushed 

"Lapis is really good with it though, she helped me with all of my past dates... Well, except for Tanz..." Peridot stated, taking a sip of her beer, "Which, by the way, should be obvious that were all girls," She spoke, staring at Pearl, "No guys."

"You thought Peri was straight?" Lapis snorted, laughing

"Well, it's usually safer to assume people are straight," Pearl stated, shrugging

"... She's not wrong," Peridot complied

"Anyhow!" The blue haired girl shot her hands up, "Alcohol! Peri, take care of her while I'm gone"

"What exactly does she think is gonna happen?" The small blonde rolled her eyes

"Some Amedot, I hope," Amethyst spoke as she wrapped her arms around Peridot 

Shrieking, Peridot almost fell out of her chair, trying desperately to get rid of the pudgy brunette, "Get off! You ruddy, muddy, clump!"

"Clump?" She snickered, letting go of the flustered blonde, "... Wait," Amethyst mumbled, the dots finally connecting themselves in her brain, "Like rocks! Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, they're all rocks! That's why you say those weird things"

Peridot frowned, her green eyes burning holes on the other girl's head, before taking a pen out from her jeans' pocket and quickly scribbling something on a napkin, "Here."

Amethyst curiously took the paper, it had a small drawing of an alien head and below it, in messy handwriting, it read, "Congratulations, here's your trophy for figuring out a child level puzzle, you pebble." 

"Happy?" 

The brunette stared at the paper for a few more seconds, blinking, before bursting into laughter, once again wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl, "Gee, you're a real gem, Peri"

Pearl, who had quietly watched the scene unfold, couldn't help but to smile a bit at the two girls' antics, especially at Amethyst's who apparently couldn't keep her hands to herself. Just as she opened her mouth to tease her friend about it, another voice came from behind her, "Hey, there"

Turning over, the tall blonde blinked in surprise as Sheena smiled, offering her a drink, "Uh... Thank you,"

"So, what are we talking about?" The pink haired woman asked, slipping into the seat next to Pearl and smoothly putting one of her arms around the girl's shoulders, making her turn completely red 

"Rocks." Peridot stated, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she stared at Amethyst

"Hey Pearl, I'm-" Lapis trailed off as she saw that Sheena was back, "You? What are you doing here?"

Amethyst and Peridot exchanged worried looks as Sheena flinched, clearly surprised and offended at the girl's tone, "Excuse me?"

"You left." Lapis stated, placing the drinks she carried on the table and then crossing her arms, as if waiting for an explanation from the taller woman

"I was getting Pearl a drink." 

"Yeah, right, that was me!" The blue haired girl huffed, "You on the other hand, bolted, but something made you come back, what was it?"

"Shouldn't you be getting drinks for you own girlfriend?" Sheena shot back, frowning

"Shouldn't you be running away?" Huffed

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

"You just want to get laid, don't you?" Lapis accused, gritting her teeth, "That has to be the only reason you came back"

"That's enough!" Pearl spoke up, surprised at the animosity between the two

Lapis scowled, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying anything else. Sheena seemed to be doing the same thing. "You shouldn't be with her, Pearl, you know that." 

"Oh? And why not?" Sheena huffed, pulling Pearl closer, "She likes me, I like her, that's what matters"

The smaller girl scoffed, "What matters? What matters Pearl's happiness! And she won't find it with someone who makes her think about her ex who she's still trying to get over! Believe me, liking someone isn't the only thing that matters! I loved a complete prick for years and all that's ever gotten me was hurt and some very ugly scars. She doesn't need a copy of Rose!" Turned to Amethyst, "She doesn't need to get laid, she doesn't need to date someone just to prove to other people that she's moved on! She needs to do this in her own time, when she feels ready for it!" She sighed, eyes landing on Pearl, "P, you... You saved me this morning... Please let me return the favour"

The table fell silent, everyone absorbing Lapis' words. 

"Sheena, I'm sorry, but I should go." Pearl stated, getting up from her seat, "Lapis is right... I don't think I'm ready"

Sighing, the pink haired woman shook her head, "It's fine, Pearl, take your time... I'm... I'm sorry too"

Nodding, the blonde turned to Lapis, a soft smile on her lips, and grabbed the smaller girl's hand. Suddenly Lapis felt like they were dancing again, she instinctively knew what Pearl wanted, and so she complied, leading her to the exit without any words. They didn't need any. She knew what the blonde had said just by looking at her clear blue eyes. "Thank you. Let's go home."

"Wait, are they leaving? Pearl's my ride!" Peridot panicked

"Oh, chill, I got you"

\----------------

"Oh, shut up!" Peridot drunkly slurred, stumbling with the stairs to the house 

"I'm telling you!" Amethyst chuckled, light headed as well, "You've never looked hotter!"

"You're just saying that because you pity me." The blonde stated, giving up and sitting down on the steps, "Everyone who knows about it, does. Ever since the accident, Lapis has been far nicer to me too"

"Lapis is nice?" 

Peridot snorted, nodding, "Believe me, she is." 

"You're completely wrong, I mean... It's the first time I get to see your arms!" Sat down next to the small girl, "It's the first time I got to see your cool prosthesis!"

"What's so cool about it?" Groaned, tapping her fingers on the device, "I lost a leg and now I'm-"

"A total badass!" Amethyst insisted, putting her arms around the blonde, "You're really pretty, especially when we get to see the true you. I get what's like to be self concious about your appearance, but trust me... You have no reason for it."

"You're really nice when you're not really annoying," Peridot stated, leaning against the pudgy brunette, "Why can't you be always nice?"

"You'd get bored of me," Shrugged, resting her head atop of Peridot's "You're really affectionate when you're drunk, why can't you always be affectionate?"

"You'd get bored of me."

Amethyst snorted, "We should go in"

"I can't walk." Peridot stated

"Well, you're in luck." 

\----------------

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Pearl frowned as she stared at Amethyst and Peridot who had just entered the living room. Amethyst had the blonde in her arms, bridal style, while Peridot had her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck

"We're drunk." Amethyst stated, opening up a bright smile, "Peri is affectionate."

"Amethyst is nice." Peridot offered, smiling as well, "I can't move."

"How did they get so drunk? They were there for just an extra two hours," Lapis whispered to Pearl as the two small girls made their way to Peridot's room and closed the door behind them

"Amethyst," The small blonde asked as she laid down in her mattress, "Don't you think it's nice how Lapis and Pearl got along so well?"

"Well, Lapis' crush surely helps," Amethyst spoke, laying down as well 

"Lapis' crush?" Peridot repeated, frowning 

"Yeah, you know, Lapis obviously has a crush on Pearl," Yawned, pulling the covers up 

Blinking, the short blonde breathed out, "Oh... OH!"

"You didn't know?" Amethyst snorted, "It's like, so obvious. I noticed when she started arguing with Sheena, that can't be all just friendship"

"Woooa," Rubbed her forehead, eyes closed, "I feel like my mind was blown"

"You're such a dork."

"You're such a clod."

"Well, you're nerd."

"Well, you're a pebble."

"You're also a total badass."

"And you're really nice."

\----------------

"They're in there together," Lapis stated, holding back her laughter as she got off from the room, already changed and ready to sleep, "I'll have to crash on the couch"

"Don't be silly," Pearl offered, "You're welcome to sleep in my room, of course"

"I can't promise I won't cuddle you again," Chuckled

"Well, I can't promise I won't kiss your neck," Giggled, a small blush on her cheeks 

Soon Lapis found herself back into Pearl's room, and for the first time she noted the lead lamps in the walls as they shone in a bright pink. "Hey... Can I have the remote for them?" She turned to Pearl, the pink giving her a slight headache 

"... Sure," Pearl complied, handing her the small device, "Too bright for you?"

"Too pink," Stated, turning the colour to blue, "Now that's more like it." 

Chuckling softly, the blonde shook her head, "So, why do you dye your hair blue?" 

"... Because I feel like my hair is blue," Lapis spoke, smiling a bit, "Like... It was meant to be blue all along"

"It suits you," Nodded, getting into her own bed

"Man, I'm exhausted," Yawned, "Between seeing Malachite again, work, the bar, your ex... It's been an eventful day"

"I'll say," Pearl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I wasn't ready to see her today... Or to meet someone like Sheena."

"Yeah... I know," Lapis softly spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight." Shook her head

"But hey, we did alright, you're not sleeping with a Rose copy, and I'm not back with him... It's a good thing I crashed with Peri and met you," Stated

"It is," Turned to the smaller girl, a smirk on her face, "Although we already knew each other"

"Wait, what?" Asked, eyes wide as she quickly turned to Pearl

"So you don't remember me, huh?" The blonde giggled, shaking her head

"We have met before?" Frowned, "When?"

"I didn't remember you at first either... But eventually it came to me, you look a lot different after all," Pearl stated, "I won't tell you though, you'll have to remember on your own"

"What? Come on! Tell me!" Lapis pleaded, curious, "How do you know me?"

"You'll have to remember on your own."

\----------------

"Please tell me you're fully clothed under there," Amethyst groaned, staring as Peridot shifted beside her 

"Of course I'm fully clothed!" Peridot hissed, rubbing her eyes, "... Wait, aren't you?"

"Well, no," The brunette spoke, dead serious, "You don't remember what you did last night?"

"Oh my stars."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Amethyst chuckled, getting up, and motioning at her clothes, "Man, I'm hungry, do you think Pearl made breakfast or Lapis got lucky?"

"You are unbelievable," Peridot growled, getting up as well, "This early and you're already so-"

"Nice?" Asked, smiling softly at the memory

The blonde froze, face heating up as the events from the previous night crashed into her head, "Oh my stars..."

"You've said that already."

"Oh my stars..."

"Sounding like a broken record there, Peri"

"Oh my stars!" 

"Dude, are you ok?"

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" 

"Oh, that's new" 

"Be serious!" Peridot hissed, shaking the pudgy brunette 

"Woa, do not shake someone who has a hangover, please," Amethyst groaned, feeling her stomach twist, "And also, less noise would be great... And no, it wasn't a dream"

"So you really were that nice to me last night," The blonde breathed out, letting go of the other girl 

"... Yes?" Blinked, confused as the girl's attitude changed

"... I'm sorry for lashing out at you, I just... Didn't know what to think," Peridot blushed, "And thank you, for being so cool last night... About my leg and... Everything else"

"It's fine, it's what friends do, isn't it?" Smile, "I meant every word."

"Y- Yeah! And well, in that case, your badass friend will make you some breakfast!" Stated, puffing her chest in pride, "I make the best pancakes ever, you know?"

Chuckling, Amethyst shook her head, "Well, then lead the way, nerd."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, clod."

\----------------

"Oh, you made breakfast," Lapis yawned as she entered the kitchen, finding a stack of pancakes on the counter, she was still wearing her sleep attire, small shorts and an oversized shirt

"Yeah, Amethyst was hungry," Peridot yelled from across the room, gesturing towards the brunette who was wolfing down the food 

"Hmmm," The blue haired girl mused, grabbing herself a plate. She was dying to comment on the scene that had happened the night before, but decided against it, it would be better to save it for another time in case both girls had forgotten about it

"There's some hot chocolate."

"Oh, that sounds awesome," Lapis licked her lips, looking for the said drink

"Yeah, it's over here," Amethyst spoke up, holding in her laughter, "I would be careful though, aside from the marshmallows, there might be a few bolts there"

"... Bolts?" Lapis frowned

"There was a small incident." Peridot grumpily stated, setting more pancakes on the table, "The possibility is quite low..."

"The fact that there is a possibility already scares me."

"Hey, good morning," Pearl offered as she entered the kitchen, still in her pijamas and hair somewhat messy

"You just woke up?" Amethyst snickered, well aware that it was completely unlike her to get up so late and in such a dishevelled state, "What kept you up last night, P?"

"Lapis," The blonde answered, not realising what her friend meant 

"Hmmm, I bet she did," The small girl wiggled her eyebrows suggestively 

"Oh... Oh. OH! Don't be like that, Amethyst!" Pearl barked, blushing bright red, "You know perfectly well-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that you two are boring as hell, and probably slept with a pillow between you," Waved her off, rolling her eyes, "What else is new?"

"You and Peri sleeping together." Lapis stated, fashioning her own teasing smile, "Have anything to say about that?"

"We didn't slept together!" Amethyst choked a bit, blushing slightly 

"Yeah, you did," Pearl spoke up, joining in, "We saw you two all cuddled up together..."

Lapis burst into laughter while Amethyst's blush deepened, "Well, you did the same with Lapis!"

"Oh, I didn't take Pearl into my arms, like you did with Peri," The blue haired girl calmly stated, sitting down and starting to eat her breakfast, "You're such a gentlewoman, carrying her around the house and into her bed..."

"Ugh, I don't like how you two are teaming up," Amethyst groaned, crossing her arms 

Giggling, Pearl sat down as well, pouring the hot chocolate into a cup, "I... Wouldn't drink that," Lapis warned, eyeing the dark drink, "... Bolts"

"... Bolts?" Repeated, confused

"It's a very small possibility!" Peridot growled, "What happened was-" Then the doorbell rang, briefly shutting up the group

"Huh, that's weird... It's early for a visit... And soon we have to be at the studio," Pearl frowned, staring at the clock, "Can one of you get it? I'm going to change"

"After the encounter with Malachite, I don't really feel like seeing anyone either," Lapis shivered, following Pearl out of the room, carrying her plate with her, "And if it is for me, tell them I moved out."

"I would get the door, but it ain't my house," Amethyst spoke, shrugging 

"Fine, I'll get it," Peridot sighed, rubbing her temples, "I just hope it isn't another ex..." 

"Dude, you jinxed it, now it totally is," The brunette snorted, following Peridot to the front door 

"Weren't you going to stay out of it?" Huffed

"I said I wasn't gonna open, but I didn't say I wasn't gonna watch." Stated, excited, "I've got a feeling that this might be fun"

"Whatever, just be quiet," Snapped, finally swinging the door open

There stood Rose, a big smile on her lips and both a box and a flower in hand, "Good morning, Amethyst, Peridot... Is Pearl here?"

"Damn jinx." Peridot breathed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry for yet another cliff hanger *sheepishly smiles* And also, I've been trying to make this story with more Amedot than my previous ones, but tell me if I should make it even more or maybe lessen a bit and focus on the Pearlapis more or if it's well balanced like I want it to be.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it, see you cubs next week o/


	6. Advices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! A little late, but still here *chuckles* 
> 
> Hope ye enjoy it and see you down there!

"Soooo, how about telling me how you know me?" Lapis asked, smiling cheekily as she sat down on Pearl's bed

"I told you, you'll have to remember it by yourself..." She paused, putting her comb down, "... Although it might not be a very good memory for you"

"Mmmh, mysterious," Lapis hummed, smile still in place, "But not surprising, most of my memories suck"

Opening up a wan smile, Pearl sat next to her, grabbing the shorter girl's hands, "It's different now, we can finally be happy." As Lapis flushed bright red, the blonde quickly let go, blushing as well, "I- I mean, not together happy! I mean, yes together, but not together together! N- Not that you're not pretty or nice! I just meant that-"

Lapis' laughter shut her up, and soon enough they were both giggling until tears formed on the corner of their eyes. 

\----------------

"Pearl? I don't know any Pearls," Peridot quickly spoke, closing the door on the woman's face, "Have a good day!"

Snorting, Amethyst opened it back again, "You'll have to excuse the nerd, Rose"

"It's alright, I suppose I had it coming," She smiled a bit, shaking her head, "Can I come in?" 

"Well, you can, but I'm not so sure that you should," Peridot stated, frowning 

"She's right, Rose, what are you doing here?" Amethyst asked, her own expression turning serious

"I wanted to see her," The pink haired woman mumbled, eyes down, she looked like a kid caught doing something she shouldn't have 

"Look, seeing you last night wasn't exactly great for her, especially when you were with that guy..." Peridot crossed her arms, as if daring Rose to set another foot forward, "I think that you should just leave."

"She was there with someone too!" Rose argued, pursing her lips 

"Yeah, but she ditched Sheena pretty soon after," Amethyst revealed, "Reminded her too much of you, the person she's trying to get over. You showing up here every other day also makes it something really hard to do."

"I didn't stay long with Greg either." Stated, hands gripping the box tightly, "Please, I need to talk to her"

"Hell no, you don't." Lapis barked, stomping angrily towards the three women, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, she's not fond of pink haired girls," Amethyst warned, smirking as she remembered the way Lapis had acted around Sheena 

"I'm here to speak with Pearl." Rose spoke, and for her credit, she glared with no fear into the smaller girl's dark blue eyes

"She's not ready to see you." Lapis answered, determination flashing in her eyes, "I swear to God that I won't let you come near her, so you better leave." Announced, hand gripping the door handle. Peridot couldn't help but to smile softly, remembering her conversation with Amethyst on the night before. Lapis was so fierce about protecting Pearl, someone she had just met, how she had missed it before was a complete mystery.

Rose faltered, sighing deeply, "Can you... At least give her these?" Held out the small rose and a pink box, "Please?"

Reluctantly, Lapis took both, "Now go. She can't see you here."

"Thank you," Nodded. She left without saying another word.

"I don't know why we were even worried, Pearl got herself a pretty efficient new bodyguard," Amethyst chuckled, patting the taller girl's back, "Way to go, Lapis"

"Here," The blue haired girl handed Peridot the rose, "Throw it out. I'm going to give the box to her."

\----------------

"You don't have to open, you know?" Lapis frowned, staring as Pearl glanced intensively at the box, as if she could see through the ugly - on Lapis' opinion - pink wrapper and into the contents of the gift 

"No, I have to know," She stated, carefully starting to open the wrapper. As soon as she was done, the blonde found a white music box on her lap, where small blonde ballerina danced as a familiar tune played. It was so unfair.

Lapis frowned, she had never heard the song before, but the blonde little ballerina twirling around in a pink dress, eyes blue and a familiar slightly pointed nose? So Rose had the thing made especially for Pearl. Big deal. Lapis didn't even realise the pout that was set into her lips.

And then Pearl started crying. Not soft sobs, no silent lone tears... The blonde left out a wail of pain that shook Lapis' core entirely, making her jump in surprise.

It was so unfair. Rose knew exactly what that would do to her, all the memories... She didn't even care that Lapis was in the room any more, she felt like if she didn't let it all out, she might have exploded. It was so fucking unfair. Rose had been the first person Pearl had fallen in love with, the first person she had lost herself in. She had been a mix of everything Pearl had ever dreamed of and things she never expected to love. And now she was gone, but at the same time, refusing to leave.

'Imagine how she would feel if I had let Rose in,' Lapis bitterly thought as she sat down next to Pearl, placing a hand on her back. She didn't know much about love. She knew that what she and Malachite had was far from it, and she hadn't been loved by her parents either. The closest Lapis had ever known she supposed was what she felt for Peridot, sisterly love. She remembered the night of the accident, when she got the phone call that Peridot was almost dead. She remembered the anger, the fear, the sadness, the turmoil she felt inside of her when she thought she would lose the only friend she had, the silent promise she made to herself to always take care of Peridot from that moment on... Lapis could only assume that losing Rose had been the same, if not worse. She wouldn't stay, but at the same time she would leave either, tormenting Pearl, not letting her heal. Pearl. Pearl who had given Lapis a home. Pearl who had saved her from Malachite. Pearl who made her feel like life wasn't an endless stream of garbage any more. Frowning, the blue haired girl hugged her, making again a familiar silent vow to herself as Pearl cried into her chest, 'No matter what, I'll protect her.' 

\----------------

"You two are late." Yellow smugly smiled as Pearl and Lapis set foot on the studio. Pearl however, didn't answer, her eyes, still red, were on the wooden floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"There was a... Situation, at home." Lapis finally spoke, seeing as Pearl wouldn't 

"I didn't ask you," The blonde spat, annoyed as she was ignored 

"Yellow, why don't you go make yourself useful for a change?" Lapis shot back, gritting her teeth at the other girl, "We're really not in the mood for you today."

Yellow gasped, fists clenched in outrage, but before she could even think of saying anything, Blue spoke from behind them, putting one hand on Pearl's shoulder, "It was Rose, wasn't it?"

Lapis blinked, Blue's voice resembled Pearl and Yellow's a lot, but it was definitely softer, "... Rose?" Yellow whispered, face turning into Lapis could only assume was meant to be a sympathetic expression, "I thought you two-"

"She was at the bar last night, with some guy." Pearl stated, eyes still on the floor, "And then today she came by my house, left me... A gift"

"Ugh, she's unbelievable!" Yellow huffed, crossing her arms, "She's always like this, she dumps you, finds someone, realises she 'truly loves you', and comes back crawling with some gift. I keep telling you, you can't just forgive her like that!"

Lapis certainly didn't expect Yellow and Blue to be aware of Pearl's situation with Rose, much less that Yellow would be on her side. "I'm not forgiving her this time." Pearl shook her head, "Not this time"

"What are you even doing here, P?" Blue asked, running her hand on the other girl's short blonde locks, "You're in no mind to dance"

"Blue and I are more than capable of filling in for you today," Yellow nodded, "You don't have to be here, this place probably makes you feel even worse than you did before"

"Thank you, but I feel like if I just stand around at home, I'm going to do something stupid. I need to keep my mind occupied." Pearl spoke, walking away from the three girls, "I'll be fine."

Blue stared at Yellow, and Lapis couldn't shake the feeling that the two had a whole private conversation with their eyes. After a few seconds, the blue haired ballerina walked away as well, following Pearl, and Yellow stayed behind, motioning the hallway to Lapis, "Come on, let's have a little chat." 

Frowning, the smaller girl complied, following the blonde outside the room and into one of the vending machines in the hall, "Talk about what, exactly?"

"The easter bunny," Yellow rolled her eyes, "Obviously about Pearl and Rose." 

Lapis couldn't even pretend not to be interested in the subject, inching closer to the other girl, she whispered, "What do you know about them?"

"No need to whisper, clod." The blonde huffed, and for one second Lapis could've sworn it was Peridot in front of her, "And what I know? Everything there is to know about it. Blue and I watched it happen first hand," Motioned to a door a few ways down the hall, "Rose has her own class here too, this is where they started dating, Pearl developed her crush here, they had their first kiss here, you can say that Blue and I were witness to pretty much everything." Stated, "It might come as a surprise for you, but we were the ones to help Pearl out with a lot of her issues with Rose as well. We're friends, despite what you might think."

"Wait, what?" Hissed, fists clenching. "Rose is working here too?"

Yellow frowned a bit at Lapis' reaction, surprised, "... Yes, she teaches the children... Are you alright?" stared at the blue haired girl's gritted teeth 

That made Lapis calm down a bit, breathing deeply, "I am. I just... Pearl's my friend, I promised myself I wouldn't let her go back to Rose"

"My, quite devoted, aren't you?" She asked, the usual smug smile returning to her lips, "... Interesting." 

"What's interesting about it?" Blushed

"Well, let me give you a small advice, the thing about devotion is;" Yellow stated, smile disappearing, "If you put it in the wrong things, it fucks you up."

\----------------

"Honestly, I feel a lot better," Pearl smiled, yawning softly as she opened the door to her car, "I needed that, think I might even dance a little when we get home"

"Really? I feel like I can't move for another day," Lapis spoke, "Can't wait to go back to your house and sleep a bit before class"

"Our house," Pearl corrected, turning the vehicle on, "And yes, I am quite tired, but I feel like I shouldn't waste this momentum"

"Why, aren't you devoted, Miss-" She trailed off, frowning a bit, "Hey, what's your last name?" 

"I hope you're not gonna say any cheesy pickup lines," The blonde snorted 

"No, I was just curious," Chuckled, shaking her head 

"Well, Miss Lazuli," Pearl revealed, "I'm Waters"

"Waters? That's a funny last name, especially for someone named Pearl," Lapis mused

"Oh? And Lapis Lazuli is ordinary?" Shot back

"Fair enough," Nodded, "And what are Blue and Yellow's real names?"

"Blue is Deedee, Yellow is Lynn," Explained, "But people were always confused because all of us are so familiar... So we started to go by Pink, Yellow and Blue"

'Pink because of Rose?' Lapis wanted to ask, but she knew that whichever the answer was, Pearl was better off without thinking about it. Yellow's words suddenly echoed in her mind.

"So, I saw you talking to Yellow when classes began, making friends?" Pearl asked, a teasing smile on her lips 

"I'd rather set myself on fire." 

Chuckling, the blonde shook her head, "She's not that bad, she's just... Difficult"

"I barely tolerate Peri, I don't need another problematic blonde clod in my life," Lapis snorted, "And anyhow, Miss Waters..."

"Yes, Miss Lazuli?" Pearl mused 

"How do you feel about going out tonight after classes?" Suggested, "I know a pretty good restaurant, and I've been dying to go back there for a while"

"Sounds good." Nodded, "I assume Peri is coming with us, should I call Amethyst?"

Lapis fell silent for a bit. She had meant to just take Pearl, and first stopping on the bank to cash out some of her family money, taking more people... 'Would probably piss mother even more...' Smiled, "Yeah, and invite Garnet too if you want, tonight's on me"

"Are you sure? I thought-" Trailed off, trying her best not to say anything rude, "I thought that you were a little light on money, I don't want to impose-"

"It's nothing, I'm practically family over there so I'll pay practically nothing, believe me," Lapis waved her off, "And consider this a way of repaying this first couple of days I stayed here, I fully intend on paying the same rent as Peri from now on"

"If you say so..."

\----------------

"Are you stupid? First, in case you forgot, we have nothing to wear." Peridot stated, crossing her arms, "And second, we don't have the cash to eat at that restaurant."

"One step ahead of you," Lapis spoke, putting a pack of money in front of the small blonde

"Oh my stars, did you steal a bank?" Peridot gasped, staring at the dollar bills 

"Don't be stupid, I took it from my family account," Lapis rolled her eyes 

"Oh... Oh." The green eyed blonde frowned, Lapis had actually gotten money from her family? "Won't your mother be beyond pissed?" 

"Well, I sure hope so," Huffed

"Guys?" Pearl softly knocked at the door

"Come on in!" Peridot yelled

"Just stopping by to say that I'm heading down to college," Explained, turning to Lapis, "What time should we meet?" 

"Well, Lapis and I are going to have to buy some fancy clothes to go to that place, so... Two hours after your modern dance class, probably," Peridot spoke up, making a mental list of everything they had to do

"Oh? The place is that nice, huh?" Pearl asked, raising her eyebrows 

"Yeap, so make sure to bring your A game," Lapis smiled

"I will," The blonde giggled 

Peridot smirked a bit, staring at the two. That promised to be an interesting night.

\----------------

"I don't know, P," Amethyst groaned, "All we do lately is spend time with those nerds..."

"What's wrong with that? They're cool," Garnet stated, adjusting her shades, "It might be fun."

"A fancy restaurant? It sounds incredibly boring," Growled, "I don't even have clothes to go to one"

"Yes, you do, come on," Pearl smirked, "Don't you want to see Peridot in a fancy dress?" 

"... You're absolutely right, I didn't think about that," Amethyst burst into laughter, "That nerd wearing formal clothes? That's gonna be hilarious!" 

"So you'll come?" Pearl asked 

"Hell yes."

\----------------

"Hell no." Peridot stated, staring at her reflection on the nearby mirror, "I look horrible."

"Don't be stupid, you look good," Lapis insisted, nodding in approval to the green sleeveless dress the blonde was trying on, "It's perfect"

Sighing, she nodded, "Fine, this is the one"

"Right on time too," Lapis checked her watch, "We need to get home soon"

"So what made you want to go there anyway?" Peridot asked, closing the curtain of her small cubicle and taking the dress off, "You could've used their money for more important stuff, like a bed. Spending on dinner?"

"Already taken care of, I ordered one, should be delivered soon enough," Revealed, "I'm not stupid, I got enough money to pay my stuff until my first pay check comes"

"You do realise that they're gonna take it as a sign that you and Malachite broke up, right?" Stated, "And now that they know that you're here in Beach City, it's only a matter of time before they try to get you to go back home"

"I know," Lapis sighed, rubbing her eyes, "But I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it."

"But why risk it in the first place?" Peridot frowned, "When you ran away you said you didn't want anything to do with them or their money, especially because you didn't want them knowing where were you"

"I was afraid of them," Confessed, "But not any more, I don't care if they come here and try to take me back, this time I know for sure that I won't give in"

"Because of Pearl?" The blonde mused

"I guess you could say that," Lapis nodded, smiling, "I'm really glad I met her"

"Oh?" Peridot smirked 

"Yeah, it was getting depressing having just you and Jasper to count on," Stated, patting the smaller blonde's head, "But don't worry, you're still my best friend"

"Oh, speaking on which, you should invite Jasper," Suggested, "She has no fault that her brother is a prick"

"... I guess..."

"And for the record, I wasn't worried at all... What you feel for Pearl and what you feel for me? Apples and oranges, really"

\----------------

"Look at us, all dressed up," Amethyst chuckled, putting her arms around both Peridot and Lapis. She looked almost unrecognisable, long hair tied to a ponytail, a dark purple social shirt, formal striped pants that matched it, and a white suit vest.

"You clean up nicely," Peridot spoke, surprised as she stared at the pudgy girl

"What's with the surprise? And you're not so bad yourself, Peri," Smirked, winking at the small blonde 

"Well, if you two are quite done," Lapis groaned, freeing herself from Amethyst's arm, "Will Pearl take much long too get ready?" 

"Oh, you know how P is, she's probably putting makeup on," The brunette waved her off, dropping herself into the couch

Lapis nodded, staring down at herself, it had been such a long while since she'd worn a dress... "Let's go?" Pearl asked, coming down the stairs

Blinking, Lapis felt her cheeks redden a bit as she saw the blonde walking towards her, the scene practically unfolding in slow motion. Pearl wore an aqua blue sleeveless dress with a puffy skirt that ended before her knees, giving Lapis a good view of the other girl's slender legs. She knew Pearl would look beautiful in blue, and she was right. "Woa," Breathed out before she could stop herself, smiling softly 

"That was the reaction I hoped to get... I believe you did ask me to bring my A game," Pearl chuckled, blushing slightly 

"I did," Lapis dumbly nodded, still gawking at the girl's legs 

"Her head is up there, Lappy," Amethyst teased, poking the blue haired girl's ribs 

\----------------

"Miss Lazuli, always a pleasure," The waiter smile as he approached the table, filling the girl's water glasses

Lapis smiled back at the familiar man, "Thank you, Klein"

"You know, I haven't seen your mother here in quite a while," He spoke, handing them their menus, "Which is odd, like you, she was always a regular"

"Well, maybe you just didn't recognise her." Mumbled, flipping through the pages, "Like Satan, she can take many forms"

Both Peridot and the waiter snorted, laughing, "Take your time, I'll be back in a few minutes," Klein stated, leaving 

"You and your mother don't get along well?" Garnet asked, curious 

"Does the wounded gazelle get along with the stealthy jaguar?" Peridot snorted, grabbing her menu, "Her mother is a horrible person, and her aunt is pretty much the same"

"Her aunt?" Pearl raised an eyebrow 

"Peri's mother," Lapis explained, "We're cousins" 

"Oooh," Amethyst nodded, "So that's why you were so against some Lapidot"

"What's with you and those silly amalgamations of names?" Peridot frowned 

"They're fun," The brunette shrugged, "Lapidot, Pearlapis, Amedot-"

"I like Perithyst better." Peridot stated

"Wait, wait, what was the one before Amedot?" Lapis asked, blushing

"Lapidot?" Amethyst repeated, "And no way, Amedot all the way." 

"Perithyst." 

"Amedot."

"It really doesn't matter," Pearl rubbed her temples, "Can you please behave, Amethyst? We're not alone," Discreetly motioned to the couple on the table next to theirs who were staring at the commotion

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Jasper barked, dropping herself on the seat next to Lapis. The couple quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"See? Jas is one of mine," Amethyst chuckled, giving the taller woman a high five

"You came," Lapis smiled, "I thought you wouldn't"

"Of course I did," Jasper smiled back, putting her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "I obviously heard that you and Mal broke up, but... I don't know, choosing sides isn't really my thing, you know that," Stated, laughing a bit, "And besides, you know I can't refuse free food."

\----------------

"Really good choice on the restaurant, holy smokes," Amethyst groaned, "I think the food killed me, it was all so fucking good"

"You would know, you pretty much took food from everyone's plates," Jasper snorted 

Pearl chuckled, "Oh? You weren't much different, Jasper"

"I asked though," The taller woman insisted

"That's true, I guess you can say you are slightly more mannered than Amethyst," Pearl complied 

"Ouch," Jasper joked 

"I wouldn't really know much about how good was the food, Amethyst ate pretty much all of mine," Peridot growled, glaring daggers at the small brunette 

"Hey, you didn't protest, and it's your fault for having such good taste, that fish was awesome," Amethyst stated

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Frowned 

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner," Klein smiled, picking up the empty plates

"It was heavenly like always, Klein," Lapis spoke, "Can you get us my usual dessert?"

"Certainly, Miss Lazuli," He nodded

"The usual?" Garnet asked

"Trust me, you guys are about to eat the best chocolate souffle of your lives," Lapis guaranteed, "It's my favourite thing here, hands down"

"Huh, you made me very curious, Miss Lazuli," Pearl teased

"Yeah, what's with that?" Amethyst snorted, "Are you secretly loaded or something?"

"I'm not... Loaded," Lapis frowned, "My family has... Some money"

"How much is 'some'?" The pudgy girl insisted

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's their money, the only reason I decided to use it tonight was because Pearl needed some cheering up," Stated, smiling at the blonde 

"You mean you came here for me?" Pearl blushed

"I wanted some souffle too to be honest," Lapis chuckled

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow 

"Ex stuff," Lapis explained 

"Oh," The taller woman nodded, shooting Pearl a sympathetic smile, "I know how that sucks"

"Jasper here used to have a huge ass crush on Lapis," Peridot revealed, snorting

"But she chose my brother instead," Jasper dramatically wiped away an imaginary tear, "Story of my life, rejected by all the hot women I meet"

Pearl chuckled, "Well, maybe you have a shot with her now"

"Nah, my brother's ex? That's weird. I want a shot with someone new," Jasper stated, winking at the smaller girl, "Perhaps a certain blonde with dreamy clear blue eyes who looks stunning on dresses?" 

"Oh, well, that is a lot better than 'I wanna tap that'," Pearl shook her head, "Maybe if you had started with that instead..."

"Hey, I'd like to think that I still have a chance in the future," The white haired woman smirked

Lapis scowled, clenching her fists as Jasper continued to hit on the blonde. She had just said she wasn't ready for a relationship, why wasn't Pearl putting an end to it? She didn't quite know why, but as the scene continued to unfold, she got angrier and more frustrated by the second. 

"Take your time, though," Jasper finally spoke, her smirk replaced by a soft smile that looked incredibly odd in the woman's face, "I know that getting over someone can be pretty rough, but you should take your time, no good comes of rebounds... Peri knows about it all too well too, right?" Turned to the smaller blonde, "Remember Tanz?"

Peridot's face instantly soured at the mention of the name, "Ugh, don't remind me."

"And it was even worse with me, truth is... When Lapis started dating Mal I got pretty upset and jealous, and I did a lot of stupid things," Jasper revealed, "And a lot of that could've been avoided if I had taken time to properly heal instead of trying to find substitutes for her"

Garnet smiled, clearly approving the girl's words, "That's some good advice, Jasper"

"Yes, it is," Pearl smiled, "Thanks Jasper, that's surprisingly thoughtful of you"

"Hey," Jasper feigned being offended, "You mean I don't come off as someone thoughtful and with good advices?"

"No." All the girls chorused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jas is me tbh, bad at picking up girls and occasionally good at advices *snorts*
> 
> See you next chap o/


	7. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, bold texts are flashbacks/dreams, fyi.
> 
> So yeah, sunday is the new official day for me to post stuff, I think it's better this way... Hope ye enjoy it, see you down there o/

"What happened between you and your girlfriend anyway?" Jasper asked as they stepped outside, the cold wind making Pearl shiver a bit

"She broke up with me for some guy," Shrugged

"That sucks," The giant woman nodded, handing the blonde her jacket, "Here"

"Oh, there's no need to-" Blushed

"No worries, my blood runs quite warm," Jasper smirked, taking a pack out of her pants' pocket, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Pearl paused, she wasn't very fond of cigarettes, "... Why not? Can you hand me one too?"

"Huh, didn't picture you as a smoker," Raised an eyebrow, handing the smaller girl a cigarette and lighting it before grabbing one for herself

"First time for everything," Pearl spoke, coughing a bit, "So you liked Lapis, and Malachite is your brother, right?"

"Yes and yes," Jasper explained, "I'm not really sure why, but yeah, I crushed pretty hard on Lapis, became her friend, brought her home... Unfortunately she preferred my bro"

"How did you get over it? Watching her being with him everyday?" She asked, the image of Rose and Greg in her mind

"Well, I accepted that I wasn't what she wanted, what made her happy, and realised that there are hotter chicks out there," Chuckled, "Unfortunately there isn't a manual, you just... Gotta let her go"

"Easier said than done," Pearl sighed

"I know," Jasper stated, "But you love her, don't you?"

"I do." Nodded

"Then, for her, you have to move on... For you too, of course," Spoke up, "Yeah, you'll feel like you want to die every time you see them together for a good while, but then someday... You'll see them together and you genuinely won't care"

"You know, there's a text I love very much," Pearl smiled a bit, "It's called 'Romance in 12 lines' "

"Oh?" Jasper raised an eyebrow

"How much longer until we see each other today? How much longer until we see each other sometime soon? How much longer until we see each other everyday? How much longer until we see each other forever?" She recited, "How much longer until we see each other every other day? How much longer until we see each other sometimes? How much longer until we barely see each other?" The blonde paused, blowing off some smoke, "How much longer until we don't want to see each other? How much longer until we don't want to see each other ever again? How much longer until we see each other and pretend we didn't? How much longer until we see and don't even recognize each other? How much longer until we see and don't even remember that someday we knew each other?"

"Well, that was depressing," Jasper whistled, "Quite a romantic, aren't you? But hey, by the line thing, you're almost done"

"I guess so," Threw her cigarette away, "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Garnet about me smoking, she'd give me a huge lecture about it and I don't feel like listening to one right now..."

"Understood," Nodded

"You're very different from what I thought."

"Not really, I still would like to tap that," Smirked, motioning to the blonde

Snorting, Pearl shook her head, and hit the taller girl's arm, "Prick."

\----------------

"Huh, so you two ran off to smoke? I thought you were making out or something," Amethyst chuckled, approaching both girls, "Lappy is paying the bill and G and Peri are in the bathroom"

"Yeah, I was just introducing Pearl to second hand smoking," Jasper snorted, "Want a cigarette?"

"Nah, I don't smoke," Shook her head, "Well, I came by to tell you that we're heading home"

"Oh, alright," Jasper nodded, throwing her cigarette away

The three walked back into the restaurant, meeting up with the rest of the women, "Finally, I thought the two of you had headed home together," Peridot scowled, eyes glaring daggers at Jasper

"I was just smoking outside and P decided to make me company," Frowned, confused at the glares both Lapis and Peridot were giving to her

"I should go," Garnet spoke up, adjusting her shades, "Can you give me a ride home, Jasper?"

"Ah, yeah, sure," The giant woman nodded, still confused, "I'll... See you guys later, I guess"

"Bye," Amethyst waved

"I'll see you around," Pearl smiled, kissing Jasper's cheek

"We should go fast," Garnet stated, pushing a very flustered Jasper away from Pearl and out of the restaurant, "Bye, everyone"

"That was weird," Pearl raised an eyebrow, oblivious to Amethyst and Peridot's smirks and Lapis' scowl

"You and Lappy should head home together, I'll take Peri in my car," The brunette suggested, fighting back a grin as Lapis' face immediately lit up

"Are you-" Before the blonde could protest, Peridot pushed them out of the door

"Yeah, we're sure, Amethyst and I have something we wish to discuss, you both go on ahead," She spoke up

As soon as they were gone, Amethyst burst into laughter, "Oh, I sense a pretty messy love triangle forming and I'm loving it"

"You mean love pentagon in case you forgot Rose and Malachite," Peridot shook her head, "That's exactly why I don't date"

"But you used to," Amethyst mused

"Yes, and it was a big mis-" Trailed off, staring at who had just came inside the restaurant, "Oh my stars, this isn't happening..."

"What you on about?" The pudgy girl turned, staring at the same direction the blonde was

Walking towards them was a girl slightly taller than Amethyst, hair dyed in different shades of purple and dark blue. She wore a black dress that ended right above her knees and equally coloured boots. Her eyes, dark green, were studying Amethyst up and down before settling on Peridot as she stopped in front of her, "Amethyst, this is Tanzanite, my... Ex," Peridot awkwardly spoke

"Nice to meet you," Amethyst nodded

"Peri... What are you doing here? Is your mother around?" Tanzanite asked, frowning

"God no," The blonde shook her head, "I was having dinner with my friends, they just left and Amethyst offered to take me home"

"Amethyst," The girl repeated, eyes once more landing on the brunette, "I can take Peri home, you don't ha-"

"That won't be necessary," Peridot quickly spoke up, "You should go, Tanz."

"Yeah... I should... Have dinner," Tanzanite nodded, "I... Is she your girlfriend now, Peri?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Peridot answered, crossing her arms

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been working non stop on a new feature for my project and I'm really, really tired and hungry and when I saw her I thought you two were here on a date and that made me want to cry," The purple haired girl sighed, "... It's weird that I said that, right?"

"You are, yes," The blonde looked away, embarrassed

"I miss you," Tanzanite mumbled, pulling the smaller girl into a tight hug

"I have to go home, Tanz," Huffed, pushing her away

"Call me, ok?" Asked, finally walking away from the duo

"Well, that was really awkward," Amethyst spoke once they were alone, "That's the girl Jasper spoke about?"

"Sorry you had to see that," Sighed, stepping out of the restaurant, "Can we just go home?"

\----------------

"You're awfully quiet," Pearl noted, stealing a glance at Lapis

"Just... Tired, I guess," Stated, eyes on the window of the car, "You and Jasper are getting along quite well, huh?"

"I guess so," Chuckled, "She reminds me of Amethyst"

Lapis nodded, chewing on her lip softly, there was that feeling again. That knot in her stomach as she thought about Jasper actually succeeding on getting Pearl's attention. "You're... Not thinking about going out with her, right?"

"What?" Pearl frowned, trying her best to keep her eyes on the road

"I just want to make sure," Spoke up, "I don't want either of you getting hurt"

"... Is this why you were weird during dinner and after?" Raised an eyebrow, "You don't want us together?"

"Honestly it kinda pisses me off when Jasper hits on you, she said it herself that you should wait before dating again..." Lapis stated, eyes on the blonde, "I don't see you and her dating and it actually ending well"

Pearl couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at that, "I can tell you with absolute certainty that I'm not going to fall for Jasper," shook her head, "And I've got a feeling that dating is not what's on her mind anyway"

For some reason that made Lapis even more sick.

Pearl frowned as she pulled over to their house. Lapis hadn't said anything else all the way, she seemed really against the mere possibility that she and Jasper hooked up. It wasn't like it would be the end of the world, Jasper was very beautiful and definitely sweet and caring, but Pearl could not see any possibility of the two of them becoming more than a one time thing someday. Yet Lapis had that look in her face, as if someone had just cheated on her or broke her trust. Apparently Jasper was permanently off limits, and Pearl was ok with that, "Look, if it means that much to you, I promise that nothing will ever happen between Jasper and I"

Lapis blinked in surprise and looked up, meeting with the blonde's soft, reassuring smile, "... That would be incredibly selfish of me,"

Pearl fought back a grin as she spotted the pout on the blue haired girl's lips, she looked downright adorable, "It's alright, Lapis," Assured, "It's like I said, I can tell for certain that I won't fall in love with Jasper, and I won't mind just being friends with her"

"... Thank you, Pearl."

\----------------

"And you have no idea why you're feeling that way, huh?" Peridot mused, watching as the blue haired girl laid down on their mattress

"Nope," Sighed, "I never felt this way... It's like how I feel about you, but a lot worse"

"What you feel about me?" The blonde raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, wanting to make sure you're alright, wanting to kick the ass of anyone who hurts you..." Lapis stated, "Sick at the thought of you sleeping with someone"

"So a relationship sister-like between strangers, but stronger?" Peridot spoke up, "That is indeed a tough riddle"

Lapis blinked, realisation striking her, "You think I have a crush."

"It did cross my mind that you might have," Snorted

"Don't be stupid, it's completely different from what I felt for Malachite," Huffed

"Is that bad?" Peridot frowned, "Alright, look me in the eye and tell me you don't think she's absolutely gorgeous"

"Aren't you the one that has the crush on her?" Lapis rolled her eyes

"Absolutely, she's beautiful and can keep up with my intellect," Shrugged, not embarrassed in the slightest, "See! Right there!" Pointed at the scowl that had formed on the blue haired girl's face, "That look of pure jealousy"

"I'm not jealous, I just want to protect her," Growled

"Protect her from what exactly? Do you think I wouldn't treat her well?" Peridot demanded, "Come on, let's say it's a few months in the future, she's ready to date again, I call her out"

"I know you'd treat her well... But I still don't like the thought," Lapis answered, even more confused than before

"Let's say that it isn't really a crush," Peridot patted the taller girl's back, "You still like her way too much and in a very odd way, Lapis"

"It's not a crush." Huffed, pulling the covers up, "It's something else, I just have to figure out what it is."

"Good luck with that."

"Wait a second," Lapis pushed the blankets away, leaning closer to the blonde's face, "You smell like lemons... Tanzanite!"

"Shhh!" Scowled, pushing the taller girl away, "Don't yell, and don't smell me! And since when does she smell like lemons?"

"When did you see Tanzanite?" Demanded, ignoring her friend's protests

"... At the restaurant, shortly after you and Pearl left." Peridot explained, looking away, "She got upset thinking Amethyst was my girlfriend, and hugged me when I told her she wasn't and asked me to call her, saying she missed me"

"You're not thinking about-" Trailed off

"Of course not!" Growled, "I'm not stupid"

"Looks like we can't really escape our past, can we?" Lapis sighed, laying back again on the mattress

"Apparently not."

"We should've moved to another country."

\----------------

**She was being dragged. She didn't know what hurt the most, her back as they dragged her across the burning sand, or the way he was pulling her by her hair. Suddenly she was on soft wet sand, the waves gently licking her wounds, they all cheered as she felt the cold water come in contact with her head. "Water witch! Water witch! Water witch!"**

**"I bet she's enjoying it!" One of the boys yelled, trapping one of her arms to keep her in place. They all held her down, some holding into her legs, some on her arms, and they all laughed whenever the sea came, making her choke on the saltwater**

**"Since you like water so much, why don't you stay there, huh freak?" A girl snarled, kicking her right on the ribs and earning even more cheers from the group**

**"That's a good idea! Why don't we throw the mermaid here where she belongs?" The boy who dragged her grabbed her hair again, this time pulling her further into the water, she cried out as her back hit something sharp, "Let's make the witch drown!"**

**Then she was underwater, fighting as hard as she could to get away while the boy held her neck, keeping her head in place. "Fuck! She's bleeding! Let her go you idiot!"**

Lapis woke up in a jolt, sweating and shaking. She looked around, Peridot was at her side, fast asleep, they were in Pearl's house, they were in Beach City, she wasn't a kid, she wasn't in Ocean Town. "Fuck," The blue haired cursed, getting up and quickly leaving the room, she needed air.

Stepping outside the house, she felt the cold air hit her face and took a deep breath, proving to herself that she was in fact safe and not back into the bottom of the sea, drowning and gushing out blood. Trailing her hand on her back where the scar was, she sighed. It had been years since she had nightmares about it, why now? She sat down on the steps, closing her eyes for a second. Images flashed again in her head, being taken to the hospital, being uncomfortably wet sitting on a bed while the doctor held a needle.

**"Don't worry, I'll fix you up and you won't feel a thing," The doctor gently smiled, "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back"**

**"What happened to you?" The girl on the bed in front of her asked, her blue eyes cold, as if she didn't actually care. She was beautiful, golden hair, bright eyes, a pale skin that held no scars of any kind.**

**"A prick tried to kill me."**

**The blonde nodded, pushing her covers away, and that's when Lapis noticed the bandages around her abdomen, they were soaking with blood.**

**"What happened to you?" The brunette asked, eyes still on the other's girl injury**

**"A prick tried to kill me."**

**"Miss Waters, I'd appreciate if you didn't use that language," The doctor stated as he got back in the room, "I'll change your bandages when I'm done with Miss Lazuli"**

Lapis shot up from the stairs, the dots finally clicking in her mind, and ran inside the house, making her way to Pearl's room.

\----------------

"Lapis?" Pearl frowned as she stared at the blue haired girl standing at her door, "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"A prick tried to kill you." Lapis proudly stated, pressing one finger to the blonde's stomach, "And a prick tried to kill me."

As realisation hit her, Pearl couldn't help but to chuckle, shaking her head, "And you couldn't have waited until morning to tell me you remembered it?"

"No," Smiled

"Well, come on in," Motioned at her bed, "Since you woke me up, it's only fair you keep me company until I fall asleep again"

"You were different back then," Lapis spoke as she sat down, "Your eyes seemed very... Cold"

"Wow, you must've went full on flashback to remember even what my expression was," Pearl giggled, "To be fair I had just been stabbed with a sword."

"Still didn't look like you."

"Well that was before Beach City, and Yellow and Blue, and Amethyst, and Garnet, and Rose..." She trailed off, looking away, "I didn't really have friends back in Ocean Town"

"Why did they stab you?" Lapis frowned

"The same reason why they drowned you," The blonde sighed, "I was starting to get good at it, starting to beat the popular kids, me, a loser with no friends beating up the rich pricks... You, better than no one, knows what are the consequences for that horrendous crime"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't use that language, Miss Waters," Teased, poking the taller girl's ribs

Pearl chuckled, "Shut up"  
  
"Looking back, I wish I had made friends with you," Lapis pondered, looking up at the window, "Things would've been a lot different if we met back then... I probably wouldn't have started dating Malachite, I probably would've told you that you could do a lot better than Rose..."

"I doubt it," Pearl shook her head, "I think that if I hadn't met Rose, I wouldn't be who I am now, the version of me who is friends with you and who wouldn't let you go back with Malachite"

"I guess..."

"I'm glad we're friends now, though," Smiled, grabbing the smaller girl's hand

"So am I." Smiled back, blushing a bit at the contact, "Hey... Can I ask you something silly?"

"Sure," Nodded

"How does it feel to be in love?" Lapis asked, staring at the blonde's clear blue eyes

"Why do you ask?"

"... Curiosity."

Pearl frowned a bit, and fell silent, trying to come up with an answer to such a difficult question, "It's slow at first," she began, "A weird connection, almost like being friends. But it's different, they're special in a different way, and they seem to get under your skin in a way no one else ever did. You don't realise it until it's too late, and when you finally notice, there's too much of them in you for you to leave," smiled a bit, "Not that you'd want to. Everything around you changes too, and as cheesy as it sounds, the sky does turn bluer," chuckled, "They make you look forward to waking up every morning, make you want to spend days telling people about how you feel, make you smile even when they're not there... Make you happy just with the idea that they're somewhere out there, and you catch yourself wondering what are they doing, and if they're thinking about you too," she paused, and looked up at the music box on her night stand, "They're someone you want to protect, even if it means hurting yourself, someone you want to make happy, even if it means letting them go."

Lapis blinked, cheeks warm and heart beating fast, and as if for the first time, she noticed just how blue the girl's eyes were, and how long were her eyelashes, how adorable was her nose, as her eyes fell down on the blonde's lips, she spoke up, "Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"I think Rose was an absolute idiot for letting you go."

Pearl smiled, turning her gaze to the smaller girl, "Love is also complicated, and you can't force people into feeling the same"

"Then she's an idiot for not feeling the same." Stated

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head, "Well, as much as I love our night bonding sessions, we should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Lapis nodded, "I should go back to Peri's room..."

"You can stay here if you want," Pearl offered

"No, I... Don't feel like being cuddled and kissed tonight," Joked, smiling a bit

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," Giggled

As Lapis stepped out of the room, a heavy feeling on her chest, she was certain of two things.

One; it wasn't a crush.

And two; it was something far worse.

\----------------

"You look like crap," Peridot noted, staring at her friend's tired face

"I barely slept yesterday," Yawned, sitting down on the table, "I realised you were right. About my-"

"Good morning, Lapis," Pearl smiled, grabbing her keys from the counter of the kitchen, "I have to go, but I'll see you at the studio later, ok?"

"S- Sure," Blushed, unable to take her eyes away from the taller girl

"Bye, Peri!" She called out as she left the room

"Bye!" The small blonde yelled, an amused smile on her face, "I guess I don't even need to ask what was I right about"

"I think I'm falling for her," Lapis sighed, dropping her head on the table, "How did this happen?"

"Somewhere between your gay hand holding and you two sharing a bed," Peridot stated, taking a sip of her coffee

"What am I going to do?" Asked, not bothering to get up, "Can you imagine the mess? If Malachite or my parents ever found out they'd make her life a living hell, and that assuming that sometime in the next couple of years she actually gets over Rose so that I can try to get her to agree to date me"

"You're being very pessimist today," Peridot shrugged, "I doubt the battle is over, much less the war"

"You really think so?" Lapis inquired, hope in her eyes as she finally looked up

"Absolutely, I mean... If you keep being her friend, being supportive and nice, when she finally gets over Rose, she'll take one good look at you and realise you're the perfect girlfriend," Spoke matter of factly, "The fact is, you did good in realising what you want, now you can work with it a lot better, like saying to Jasper that she's off limits because you like her"

"God, Jasper," She sighed again, "How am I going to tell my ex's sister that she can't have the girl she wants because I like her?"

"Just be honest with her, she's your friend first, I doubt she'll go talking about it to Malachite or will take it in a bad way," Peridot waved her off

"I hope you're right..."

"By the way, eat up and get dressed, I need your help."

\----------------

"Hey, P!" Amethyst ran to her friend, a sandwich in her hand, "You're early, you have classes now?"

"I just finished," Stated, "You're just now having breakfast?"

"No, this is second breakfast," The pudgy girl chuckled, taking a bite off of her lunch, "So how's Lappy?"

"... Fine, I think," Pearl frowned, "Why?"

"Just wondering, she was a bit weird last night," Amethyst shrugged, "Figured she might have talked to you about it"

"Oh, about Jasper? She was just worried things would go bad between us," Explained, "I ended up promising her I wouldn't date her"

"You actually wanted to?" The brunette raised an eyebrow

"Well, Jasper is very gorgeous and funny and definitely not what I thought she was," Pearl pondered, "I wouldn't mind... You know..."

"Casual sex?" Amethyst suggested, a smirk on her face

"Don't say it like that!" Blushed

"But it is what you meant," Burst into laughter, "I'm so proud of you, P!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, if you think that you're ready for that, it's good progress, and pretty fast too," Amethyst mused, "Good for you"

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet, it's just not an idea that I would completely overrule," Pearl huffed

"Still progress," Chuckled, "And in the end you do have a type, huh? Tall, buff and lots of hair"

"... I wouldn't say that," Pearl spoke, and for some reason, she caught herself thinking about how cute Lapis looked the night before

"Well, I'm here if you need a wingwoman," Patted the girl's back, "I gotta bail, I-" Trailed off, "Hey, isn't that Lapis?"

Pearl turned, staring at the same direction her friend was looking, it was in fact Lapis. The blue haired girl was carrying a box filled with what appeared to be metal scrap, "What's she doing carrying that around the campus?"

"She looks pretty hot in those shorts," Amethyst whistled, and Pearl immediately frowned

"Amethyst!"

"She does!" The pudgy girl chuckled, "Her friend isn't bad either"

That was when Pearl noticed that there was in fact another girl standing next to Lapis, her back turned to Amethyst and herself, but Pearl knew who it was by the green beanie, "You do know that-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Amethyst loudly whistled, "Hey, cutie!" She yelled, "Nice ass! Yours isn't bad either, Lapis!"

Pearl couldn't help but to burst into laughter as a very pissed Peridot turned around, making Amethyst freeze. As she noticed who it was, the small blonde smirked and yelled back, mockingly, "I didn't know you liked my butt, Amethyst!"

As Pearl laughed harder, the brunette hid her face on her hands and growled, "Not a word about it, Pearl."

"What was that about?" Lapis giggled as she approached the two girls, Peridot at her side

"It was just a horrible mistake," Amethyst groaned

"That's alright, Peri does have a nice butt," Lapis teased

"What are you two doing anyway?" Pearl asked, laughter dying down

"I needed some extra materials for my project," Peridot explained, patting at the box on her friend's arms, "Lapis is helping me carry the thing around, it's way too heavy"

"Peri is just weak," Lapis stated

"Am not!" Blushed

"Hey, since you think she has such a nice butt, why don't you help her instead?" Pearl turned to Amethyst

"That a great idea, I do have to leave soon to go to the studio," Lapis mused, handing the brunette the box

"H- Hey, wait a second!" Amethyst protested

"See you two later!" Pearl smiled, grabbing Lapis by her hand and running away from the two short girls

"I hate them." The pudgy girl groaned

"I blame you."

"I blame your ass."

\----------------

"Thanks for bailing me out of there," Lapis giggled, walking with Pearl towards the blonde's car

"Honestly I just wanted to tease Amethyst, helping you was a bonus," Chuckled, letting go of the smaller girl's hand

"Well, I'm still very thankful, Miss Waters," Lapis sheepishly smiled, giving the other girl a quick peck on the cheek

Pearl awkwardly laughed, face burning up, "D- Don't be silly! It wasn't-"

"Pearl?" Someone called from behind them

Both girls turned around and were faced with a tall woman standing in front of them, blonde hair, blue eyes, she looked exactly like an older version of Pearl, although her mouth reminded more of Amethyst's plump lips, and her hair was longer, kept in a messy pony tail that somehow went well with her, "... Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Pearlapis progress! *chuckles*
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, see you next week o/


	8. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about being late, there was a lot of shit going on so I couldn't post, but I did get a lot of work done, so I don't think I'll be late again for a while (no promises, the universe likes to mess with my schedules)
> 
> Oh, and Madance! Thanks for the whole comment, it made me really happy, but about Jasper... I really, really think that Jasper would be like that if the whole Pink Diamond thing hadn't happened. She obviously seems very loyal, and as a Quartz I can't help but to imagine a lot of Amethyst on her, and to me it would all make her be the goofy older sister who can kick the ass of anyone who wrongs her friends. And as for Rose, I realise a lot of people like her, but I honestly have a lot of issues with the way she handled things, especially the whole Pearl and Greg thing, so you can expect a very selfish and annoying Rose on my works *laughs*
> 
> Thanks for being so patient and here it is, hope you all enjoy it o/
> 
> See ya down there

"How are you, my little bird?" Opal smiled, grabbing Pearl's face and kissing her forehead 

"Moom!" The blonde blushed 

"Don't be silly, I'm your mother, I'm sure she understands," The older woman turned to Lapis, "It's nice to meet you"

"N- Nice to meet you too, Mrs Waters," She stuttered, offering her hand, "I'm Lapis"

"Oh, very polite, aren't you? But please call me Opal," Chuckled, "You didn't tell me you made another friend, Pearl" 

"She's my girlfriend!" Pearl blurted out, face bright red 

Lapis choked while Opal raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" The older blonde asked, eyeing the flustered girl

"Yeah. We're dating." Repeated, putting one arm around the blue haired girl's waist 

"Pearl..." Lapis trailed off as the taller girl gave her a pleading look, "... Is telling the truth. We... Just started dating," Lied

"Well, I came because I didn't get you and Rose's confirmation about the family gathering next week," Opal stated, a teasing smile on her face, "But I assume this is the reason"

"Oh... The family gathering," Pearl blinked, letting Lapis go, "I completely forgot..."

"No worries, I'll make the arrangements for Lapis to go instead," The woman stated, quickly pulling up a cellphone, "I know you have to go to the studio, honey, you can go"

"R- Right," The blonde nodded, still dumbfound

"It was nice meeting you, Lapis," Opal smiled, "I'm sure we'll get to know each other better next week"

"W- We have to go! Bye mom!" Pearl yelled, pushing Lapis into the car

"... Are you gonna explain?" She awkwardly asked once they were on the road

"I'm so sorry," The blonde sighed, "She... Lied"

"Lied?" Lapis frowned, raising an eyebrow 

"She wasn't here because of the invite, there's no doubt that Rose put her up to it... To make me return her calls," Pearl explained, "She won't stop calling me, I think she started regretting it again and... Probably wants us to get back together. Mom would support it if I was single, she doesn't know how things between Rose and I were really like... She thinks that the fact that we kept going back together means that it's 'meant to be', she's been rooting for us to end up together since forever..."

"So she would've pushed you to go back with Rose if we hadn't lied?" Asked 

"Yeah... I'm sorry to have dragged you along, I'll have to find an excuse so that you can't go to the family gathering," Rubbed her temples, "It completely slipped my mind with all the things going on lately"

"... I can go," Lapis shrugged, "If I don't she'll push you into Rose again, won't she?" 

"Yes, but-" She was cut off

"No buts, I'll tag along, where's the family meeting? Your mother's place?" Inquired 

"... It's..." Pearl paused, she didn't want to say it

"It's... ?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

"... My family has this hotel on Ocean Town," The blonde explained, "You don't have to-"

"Nah, it's alright, as long as I don't have to go to the beach," Shook her head, "I've got your back, did you forget?"

Pearl smiled, relieved, "Really?"

"You sound surprised," Lapis chuckled, "Come on, we're friends, help lying to each other's parents it's part of the friend code"

Pearl laughed as well, "Thank you, Lapis"

"Don't mention it, little bird"

"... Please don't call me that."

\----------------

"Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to," Peridot spoke as she watched Amethyst load the box into the truck of her car 

"It's fine," The pudgy girl shrugged, "So... Is this all? Cause I have classes to teach at the studio too"

"Uh, yes, that's all," Peridot quickly nodded, "You can go now"

"... Wanna come?" Amethyst asked, "I mean... You don't gotta dance, but you can watch and go see Lappy and Pearl too, they're pretty gay"

"I don't know..." 

"Come on! It'll be fun," The brunette smiled, "And that way you can drive me there"

"Alright, alright, consider it as thanks for helping me today," Nodded, opening the car door, "But I'm really not dancing"

"Nerd."

"Clod." 

\----------------

"You're distracted, that isn't good for an assistant," Peridot spoke, sitting down next to Lapis 

"Peri?" The blue haired girl frowned, turning to her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop Amethyst off and to watch if it was really true that you were dancing again... Looks like it wasn't," Stated, a cheeky smile on her face 

Lapis huffed, "Of course it is, she's just using Yellow today because I don't know the steps for this performance yet"

Peridot hummed, her gaze shifting to the two blondes dancing not too far from them, "I see..." 

"... So I'm her fake girlfriend now, somehow," The taller girl spoke in a whisper, face unreadable 

"... How exactly did that happen and why?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, turning back to her cousin 

"She needed my help." Lapis stated, "Rose thing."

"Do you think you can turn it into a real thing instead?" Peridot asked

"Do you think I can?" 

"... I don't know," The blonde truthfully answered, "I think it's a bad idea, fake dating someone for whatever reason it is," Lowered her voice, "... Especially if you're in love with them."

"I'm not exactly in love with the idea either, but I honestly couldn't say no... Not when getting back together with Rose was a possibility in case I refused," Sighed, "I always find the weirdest ways to torture myself, don't I?" 

"You do."

\----------------

Lapis closed her eyes, blowing off some smoke. She'd promised herself she would quit, the taste in her mouth bringing back bad memories, but old habits died hard. As choking as it was, it somehow comforted her, gave her a sense of familiarity. Her talk with Peridot hadn't particularly helped, the small blonde had voiced every concern Lapis had in the back of her mind as a very real possibility, making it all seem more stupid and dangerous. Not that she could go back in her word and tell Pearl she couldn't go through it after all. "Step one; get away from Ocean Town. Step two; be happy." She recited, easy enough plan. Unfortunately reality was a lot different. 

"Pearl's looking for you, you know?" Yellow spoke, walking towards the smaller girl 

"Oh, hey," Lapis quickly composed herself, throwing the cigarette away

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde asked, frowning, "Are you avoiding her or something?"

'Well, I'm in love with her and she's in love with Rose and oh, we have to fake date so she doesn't go back to her,' The smaller girl thought, "Of couse not. I'm just... Thinking about some stuff," stated, looking away, "It's nothing."

"It clearly is, you're upset." Yellow stated, placing her hands on her hips, "... You can talk to me if you want, I promise I won't tell and you look like you really need to talk about it."

She nodded weakly, "Believe me, I want to, but-"

"Then do it," Rolled her eyes, sitting down in one of the benches outside the building and motioning for Lapis to do the same, "I promise on my honour as a dancer that I won't say a word about it to anyone. What's it about? Money? School? Family?-"

"I think I'm in love." Lapis blurted out, before she could stop herself 

Yellow blinked, taken aback, "Alright... Go on."

"... You really won't tell, right?" The smaller girl asked, embarrassed 

"I already told you I won't," Huffed

"... It's Pearl." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Do you remember what I told you before?" Yellow asked, sighing, "About devotion?"

"Yes, I get it, I'm fucked!" Lapis groaned, hiding her face in her hands

"That's not what I meant," The blonde spoke

"... It's not?" Lapis frowned, looking up at the other girl

"Your devotion for Pearl isn't misplaced, hers for Rose is." Stated, "... I know what it's like, believe it or not, to love someone who's devoted to someone else."

"How did that go for you?"

"As well as you could expect it," Opened up a small smile, turning her gaze forward, to the busy street in front of them, "Pearl and Rose... They bring out the absolute worst on each other." Spoke up, "Believe me, I'd take your side without batting an eyelash, between the two of you it's more than clear who should be the one Pearl puts her devotion to." 

"Well, it's not clear to her." Lapis bitterly smiled 

"And it will never be unless you do something about it." 

"And what exactly am I supposed to do again?" The blue haired girl huffed 

"Anything." Yellow stated, "Anything is better than sulking and pouting and whining to the universe about how unlucky you are. Pearl isn't in love with Rose, she's in love with the idea of who Rose could be. If you're serious about loving her, show her that you are what she wished Rose was. Show her that you're utterly devoted to her and only her. Show her that your feelings are bigger than you," Pressed a finger into the girl's chest, "That you love her enough that it doesn't matter if she ends up with you or not, as long as she's happy. Because if there's anything I've learned about love, is that it's selfless." 

Lapis blinked, taken aback by the blonde's speech. And she suddenly heard Pearl's words echoing on her head again. "Protect her, even if it means hurting me... Make her happy, even if it means someday letting her go." 

"You're finally getting it," Yellow nodded, seemingly pleased with the other girl's words 

"... Thanks, Lynn," Lapis nodded, getting up 

"... Wait, how do you even know my name?" 

\----------------

"I don't really get it," Peridot answered as she watched the people dance around, "I've never been a dancer"

"It's not about getting it," Amethyst rolled her eyes, shaking her hips to the beat, "It's about feeling it, nerd" 

"I feel uncomfortable." Deadpanned 

"Come on, there must be a style that gets you to shake that ass of yours," The brunette insisted, "What is it? Weird electronic stuff?" 

"I do not- " Huffed, cheeks bright red

"Well, you should. What's the point of being hot if you don't show it off?" Amethyst crossed her arms

"... You think I'm hot?" Peridot asked, a teasing smile on her face, but she felt embarrassed as well

"I thought we had established that earlier today," Snorted, putting one arm around the blonde, "You have a great ass."

"Anyhow," Pushed the pudgy girl off, "Dancing really isn't my thing at all." 

"Fine, dude, be like that," Amethyst shrugged, raising her hands in defeat, "But it really is a waste"

"Hey, Amethyst, have you seen-" Pearl paused, staring at Peridot, a confused look in her face, "... Lapis?" 

"I was forced to come." Peridot stated, "And no, we haven't seen Lapis since we stopped by your class earlier today"

"Maybe she left early?" Amethyst suggested

"She's not you," Pearl scowled, "Besides, we came together... I'm worried maybe she isn't feeling well or maybe-"

"She's right there," Peridot spoke up, motioning to the door 

"Lapis!" The blonde rushed to the smaller girl, concerned, "Where were you?" 

"Just... Wasn't feeling very well, headache," Lied, "I stepped outside for some air and ended up smoking a bit... Helps me calm down"

"Do you feel any better?" Pearl asked, putting one hand on the girl's forehead

"Uh, yeah, totally," Quickly nodded, "You don't have to worry, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I thought I could slip out and back in without you noticing it"

"I was worried you skipped town over after what happened earlier," Smiled, half joking

"Wait, wait, what happened earlier?" Amethyst inquired

"Mom happened," Pearl explained, sighing, "The family reunion is already next week..."

"Oh, that's right!" The pudgy girl beamed, excited, "I can't wait"

"You're going to her family reunion?" Peridot frowned, raising an eyebrow 

"It's a 'family gathering', but it's mostly friends," Amethyst shrugged, "Even if it wasn't, as a Quartz, I'm pretty much part of the family"

"We and the Quartzes go way back," Pearl stated, "They're family friends of my mother's side"

"So what exactly happened?" The brunette turned to Pearl, "Between your mother and Lapis?"

"... She was going to ask about Rose and I kind of panicked..." Groaned, "I ended up saying Lapis is my girlfriend"

"... So Lapis will be going to the party?" Amethyst snickered, "You, Rose and Lapis in the same hotel for five days? Not to mention Rain's reaction when she hears about your 'new romance'!"

"Rose will be there?" Lapis frowned 

"Hate to break it down to you, but Rose is also a Quartz," The short girl explained, "We're cousins"

"I can still get you out of it if-" Pearl tried 

"No!" Lapis quickly interrupted, shaking her head, "I'll definitely go!" 

"Hell, even I want to go," Peridot snorted

"That can be arranged," Pearl offered, "I just have to make a call"

The blonde raised her hands up, "N- No, I couldn't possibly-" 

"You can come with me," Amethyst waved her off, "I always get a plus one which I never use"

"... You always use it." Pearl stated

"And I always regret it!" 

"But you know," Peridot mused, a smirk in her lips, "If you're really going to convince your mother, Rose and everyone else you two are dating, you'll have to get to know each other better, make it more believable" 

"Oooh, that's true!" Amethyst nodded, a smirk of her own setting on her face 

"I guess you're right..." Pearl frowned

"That should be easy enough," Peridot stated, "One week to learn everything about each other and learn how to act like a couple"

Lapis swallowed, heart thumping as she finally understood what Peridot and Amethyst were so smiley about. "We better get started, then," Pearl spoke up

\----------------

"Spiders, really?" Lapis chuckled, watching as Pearl tended the garden, the outfit bringing back memories of the day they first met. 

"Absolutely, they're creepy," The blonde smiled

"So... What's with the fascination for roses?" The smaller girl asked, staring at the rose bush the other girl was engrossed with, "Is it about-" 

"Devotion," Pearl explained, her smile turning even softer, "Their meaning, that's why they're my favourite flower... Love and devotion"

"Those do go hand in hand," Lapis mused

"Shortly after I moved here I dyed my hair pink," She suddenly spoke, turning her gaze to the blue haired girl, "That's why I'm called Pink on the studio. My love for roses, my nickname, they don't have anything to do with her, despite what it may look like, if anything, they contributed on my feelings for her"

"... Yeah, the thought did cross my mind..."

"What about you?" Pearl asked, "To me it's spiders, to you...?"

"Definitely the beach," Lapis shivered, "I haven't been able to swim since... The day we met. I still love the ocean very much, but I just can't bring myself to get on the water anymore... "

"Alright, happier things," The blonde suggested, "Favourite foods?" 

"That's a hard one... The chocolate souffle I guess," Chuckled, "You?" 

"Pie," Pearl smiled, "Lemon, strawberry, chicken... Baking or eating"

"Favourite colour?" Lapis inquired, "Mine's indigo"

"Blue."

"Really?" The smaller girl asked, eyes wide in surprise

"That surprising?" Pearl giggled, "Yeah, despite everything, it isn't pink" 

"... Exes?" 

"Aside from Rose, nothing serious," Shrugged, "You?"

"Two in high school, Malachite, and now you, I guess," Lapis chuckled 

"Lucky you," Pearl winked, "Am I the first girl?"

"Yeah," Nodded, "I never... Thought about girls that way before," Awkwardly stated

"Will it be a problem? Pretending you do?" Pearl worriedly asked, frowning a bit, "I didn't even think about that, I'm sorry-"

"No! If it was I would have refused," Quickly shook her head, "I'm totally ok with it, I'll even kiss you if I have to!"

"I don't think it'll come to that," The blonde laughed, blushing, "But thank you, for helping me out with this whole thing and being so nice about it... And please tell me the moment it goes too far for you" 

"Come on, you got me a house, a job and helped me with Malachite, I'd be the shittiest friend ever if I didn't help you too!" Huffed, "Especially with something as simple as this, it's no trouble at all, I swear"

"Thank you, really," Pearl smiled, giving the blue haired girl a hug, "I'm gonna take a shower, we can talk more after I'm done"

Lapis dumbly nodded and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the taller girl, "Yeah"

It ended a lot sooner than she would've liked, but as Pearl rushed back to the house, Lapis still had a smile on her face, insides warm and cheeks bright red. The air around her smelled of Pearl's perfume. "... I'm so fucked." 

\----------------

"So you two are well versed with each other now?" Peridot asked as Pearl set dinner on the table, eyes shifting between both girls 

"I think so," The taller blonde nodded, "We spoke about lot of things..."

"What's Lapis' bra size?" Peridot inquired, making both girls choke 

"What kind of question is that?!" Lapis yelled, blushing 

"What? You never know what kind of subject might come up during those five days! What if Pearl has more perverted friends like Amethyst who are certain to ask?" The small girl defended herself, "Do you two know how experienced in bed are you? What if someone asks and your stories don't match? What if Rose talks about something like a scar or birthmark that Pearl has somewhere only a lover would know?"

"First of all, I don't have anything like that," Pearl stated, face bright red, "And even if they asked, I would never share that kind of stuff with them"

"Fine, but you two should at least consider that to pass off as lovers, you'll need to look intimate," Peridot pointed out, "Like right now; you two are sitting way too far from each other, you should be side by side, preferably holding hands! Giving each other bites of your food or something... How it was when you and Rose dated, but more happy and cute so your mother will think 'oh, so Lapis is better than Rose after all'."

Pearl frowned, deep in thought. Peridot had a point, if she was going to convince her friends and her mom that Lapis and her were in love, she would need to be just as affectionate to her as she was with Rose, if not more. "Alright!" Lapis puffed her chest in pride, sliding her chair next to Pearl and grabbing the taller girl's hand, intertwining their fingers before leaning slightly on the girl's shoulder, "How about this?" 

The small blonde gasped, raising her thumbs up, "Nicely done, Lazuli!"

"We're gonna be the cutest couple!" Lapis stated, turning to Pearl, fire in her eyes, "Your mother will forget all about Rose"

Pearl couldn't help but to laugh, "Alright, alright, we will"

\----------------

"I have a small scar on my left inner thigh," Lapis spoke as Pearl laid down beside her, both girls ready to sleep, "Just in case you do have to share something"

"... I have a star shaped birthmark on my collarbone," Pearl revealed, turning to the smaller girl

"My first kiss was with Malachite, despite dating other boys before him," Smiled, "So forgive me if we do kiss and I'm not very good at it"

"It's the same for me," The blonde smiled back

"... Did you two ever..." Trailed off, glad the lights were off so the other girl couldn't see her blush, "You know...?"

"Yeah." Pearl nodded "You and Malachite?"

"Yeah." 

"Did we?" Pearl asked

"I don't think so, it's pretty early, isn't it?" Lapis frowned, "I... Don't think I'd be ready yet"

"That's alright, I wouldn't push you."

"I know."

"... Bra size?" Pearl teasingly suggested 

Lapis snorted, "Only if you show me that birthmark."

"Maybe some other time," The blonde stated, turning away from the smaller girl, "That is, if you're lucky"

\----------------

"Coffee or tea?" Lapis asked, yawning 

"Tea," Pearl answered, setting waffles on the table, "You?"

"Coffee," Rubbed her eyes, "I'm not really a morning person, so I need it"

"Do you play any instruments?" The blonde inquired 

"Yeah, the ones I'm better at are the piano and the ukulele," Nodded

"I play the violin," Pearl revealed, "I can work my way around the piano, but I wouldn't say I play it well"

"You sing?" Lapis asked, smiling, "I'd like to think I do"

"Same," The taller girl chuckled, "Maybe sometime we can have a duet"

"That ought to make everyone think we're the cutest couple," Laughed 

"Pearlapis," Peridot spoke as she entered the kitchen, dropping herself on one of the stalls 

"Perithyst," Lapis shot back, annoyed 

"Hey, you two are fake dating! Amethyst and I have absolutely nothing going on!" The small blonde shrieked, cheeks reddening 

Shaking her head, Pearl got up, "I should go, I have a class in twenty minutes"

"See you later, Pearl," Peridot nodded

"See you later, honey pie!" Lapis joked, opening up a big smirk

Pearl snorted, "Please don't"

"How about 'little bird'?" The blue haired girl wiggled her eyebrows 

"I hate you," Giggled, "I'll see you later, gorgeous," winked, walking out from the room

As Lapis' face turned bright red, Peridot made gagging noises, "God, you are gay"

"I thought that was the whole point," Lapis rolled her eyes

"You know what I mean," Frowned, "Are you completely sure that fake dating is a good idea?" 

"No, I'm not," Snorted, "... But it's something I have to do, for her" 

"Just don't get your hopes up just because she's being gay back," Peridot sighed, "I don't want you getting hurt over it" 

"Don't worry, little cousin," Wrapped an arm around the smaller girl, "It'll be alright"

\----------------

"It'll be alright," Pearl breathed, trying to calm her nerves. How did things end up like that? Fake dating Lapis of all people. The last thing she wanted was to mess things up and become awkward with each other... Not to mention the shit storm that was bound to happen when Rose and Rain heard about her new 'girlfriend'. Ever since she and Rose started dating, there hadn't been anyone else despite the ridiculous amount of times they had broken up and gotten back together.

She still remembered how much it hurt the first time Rose had broken up with her for someone else. That rainy summer night had to be one of the worst of her life, she had felt like her heart had actually been stabbed, like it was taken off from her chest, cut into pieces and stepped on.

The second time Rose had broken up with her was on a winter. To the rest of the world it was spring, but the cold she felt take over her heart and body was just like being buried under a snow storm.

The third time it hurt a lot less, if she had to describe it, she would say that the only thing she felt was numbness and shame. Shame for getting back together in the first place, shame for still wanting to get back together despite it all.

The pain she felt on the fourth time was still there to that day. It was something she had gotten used to, kept her company. 

Pearl wished she had the guts to tell Rose she didn't love her anymore. Not that she meant it, it was just so she could hurt the older woman a bit. But at the same time, she was afraid that if she did, it would be the final straw in their relationship, it would officially put an end to it all. 

The scrapes and bruises in her heart were all her own fault, despite Rose's fingerprints. Of course she was tired. But in the end, Rose was still the only one capable of getting her heart racing, her knees weak... That's what always made her go back. That's what always killed her. The eternal dance... But in the morning, Pearl was always alone, without a partner.

Love. That's what they called it. But she couldn't even count how many times Yellow had said, clenching her jaw and furrowing her eyebrows, that it wasn't love at all. "I'm the one who knows about my own feelings," Pearl would say, angry, and she really thought she meant it.

"Fuck!" The blonde cursed, hitting the steering wheel as a familiar song started to play on the radio. 

She couldn't understand. Why would Rose keep leaving and coming back? Why would she insist on doing that to Pearl? And why couldn't she bring herself to hate the older woman for it? After all the heartbreak, all the sleepless nights, all the tears, she should hate Rose. Or be able to forget her, ignore her... But she couldn't.

Rose would come back, with her bright smile, those beautiful brown eyes, and be the one thing Pearl wished desperately she wasn't; gentle. She would offer her hand back, when all Pearl wanted was for Rose to leave her. She would say all the things Pearl wanted to hear, telling her things would be different... But they never were.

Rose would never change, and for the first time, Pearl thought that she might finally be able to accept that.

\----------------

"Hey dork," Jasper smiled, catching up to her smaller friend, "How do you do today?"

"Jas!" Lapis shrieked, backing away

"Woa, you'd think I'm your mother or something," The older woman snorted

"Sorry, I was just... Surprised," Lapis frowned, eyes lowering, "I... Actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you have some time"

"Yeah, I'm free," Nodded, "What's up?"

"I want you to keep in mind that this has nothing to do with your brother," Guiltily stated, "So please, don't take it that way, and please don't be mad"

"Woa, just spill it out, Lapis," Jasper assured, "Do you really think I'd go crazy on you? Chill"

"... I- I... Really didn't plan for it to happen, but... Recently it came to my attention that I..." Trailed off, blushing, "I'm in love with someone"

"Yeah, Pearl." The white haired woman nodded, "What about it?"

Lapis choked, "W- What? You knew?!" 

Jasper snorted, "I'm not stupid, after dinner the other night there was absolutely no doubt that you had something for her," rolled her eyes, "It took me a second to understand why you were so jealous, but it eventually became obvious, you're not subtle"

"... So you're not mad?" Lapis muttered 

"Mad? Why would I?" Frowned, "I mean, I hoped it went without saying, but I'm totally backing off since you're in love, I didn't really-"

"No! I mean... About me... Liking someone else when Malachite and I-" 

"Don't be stupid," Jasper huffed, "You two broke up, you have no obligation to go celibate over it. If you're in love, good for you, he and I have nothing to do with that"

Lapis smiled, hugging the taller woman, "Thank you!"

"You worry about the weirdest things, Lapis," Chuckled, patting the girl's back, "I am sorta annoyed that you, the girl I used to like, got dibs on the girl I could see myself liking, but that's fine"

"You're awesome," Lapis stated, "I'm sure you'll find an even better girl" 

"Yeah, right, did you see Pearl's ass?" Jasper smirked, "What am I saying? Of course you did."

"Prick," Pouted, hitting the woman's arm 

"All jokes aside," Smiled, "You got my blessing, if that's what you were worried about"

"... I'm sorry I never fell in love with you," Lapis spoke up, "I really don't know why" 

"Hey, you can't help it," Shrugged, "And I'm kinda glad you didn't"

"Oh?" Frowned 

"... I think you and Pearl would work really well together," Jasper stated

"You barely know her," Lapis rolled her eyes

"But I know you," Smiled, "And I can tell"

"Tell what?" Asked, confused 

"That what you feel for her is something that Mal never made you feel." 

Lapis smiled back, "Thank you, Jas"

"No more thank yous, let's talk about pay backs, cause you really could repay me by setting me up with some hot chicks from your work."

"I take everything I said back, you're such a prick."

"And yet you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, our little bird and our water witch will have a pretty eventful week, believe me... I wanted to do a Pearlapis fake dating thing for a while now, and I think this is a good opportunity, we all know those never end well *chuckles*
> 
> Hope you all liked it, I'll see you next week o/ (I hope)


	9. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ This time I actually managed to post it on time, wow. 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it aaaand I'll see you down there o/

"Please, I just want to talk," Tanzanite begged, chasing the smaller girl 

"Go away! I told you I don't want to talk to you!" Peridot growled, trying her best to get away from the purple haired girl 

"Woa, where are you going, road runner?" Jasper asked, grabbing the blonde's arm when she passed by her 

"Jas! Thank you!" Tanzanite smiled at the taller woman 

"Oh..." She frowned, staring at the purple haired girl as she let go of her friend, "Sorry, Peri"

"Fine! Let's talk, but away from here," Peridot complied, "... Let's... Go somewhere for lunch later" 

The girl's face lit up like it was Christmas morning, "Sure! I'll come when your classes are over!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later," Sighed

As Tanzanite skipped away, looking pretty pleased with herself, Jasper snorted, "What did you just walked into, dork?"

Peridot groaned, "A date with my ex"

\----------------

Amethyst smirked, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl, "Come on, let's get some nachos" 

"You and your nachos," The smaller girl giggled, following the brunette into the restaurant 

Dropping herself on the first empty table she found, Amethyst looked around, searching for a waiter. She stopped in her tracks as she met with the back of a familiar blonde sitting not too far from her, a purple haired girl in front of her, "Peri and... Tanzanite?" 

"What?" Her blonde companion asked, frowning 

"Nothing, I... Just know those two up ahead," Amethyst stated, eyes still on Peridot 

"Wanna go say hi?" Offered 

"No, no..." She trailed off, watching as Tanzanite inched closer and kissed Peridot. Suddenly all the apetite she swore she had until a second ago, went away, changing into a feeling of sickness, "... Let's go somewhere else, I don't feel like nachos."

\----------------

"You stink of lemons," Lapis spoke disapprovingly as she hovered over her cousin 

"Stars! How long have you been there?" Peridot hissed, turning to face the taller girl

"You stink of lemons," She repeated, eyeing the blonde

"Lapis, I'm working on a very important project and I can't be disturbed." Stated, turning back to the computer 

"You went out with Tanzanite again, didn't you?" Huffed

"She wouldn't stop bugging me about it! She showed up at college!" Peridot growled, "She asked if we could just talk, I said yes."

"You can't do that to her, Peri," Lapis frowned, "That girl worships you, don't lead her on."

"I'm not trying to!" Pouted, "She's the one who won't leave me alone"

"Oh? And who was the one who agreed to go out with her in the first place?" 

Peridot groaned, laying her head on the keyboard, "Can you leave, please?"

"Look, you broke up with her because you didn't really like her the way she likes you, and that hasn't changed." Lapis crossed her arms, "What do you think it's going to happen if you start again? Do you remember how bad it was when you two broke up? She still hasn't gotten over you."

"I know that, but-"

"You are not getting back together with someone you don't love, Peridot Rabara." Lapis growled, "God, are you trying to become Rose or something?" 

"What? I..." She trailed off, realising her cousin had a point, "Holy smokes..."

"Yeah!"

"It's not what's happening!" Peridot insisted, "We talked today, but I made it clear that we would not be getting back together"

"Are you sure?" Frowned 

"Absolutely." The blonde nodded, "I felt like I owed her that, to sit one last time and talk it out, explain things and make everything clear" 

Lapis sighed, "Whatever you say, Peri"

\----------------

"Favourite ice cream flavour?" Pearl asked 

"Vanilla," Lapis stated

"Oh, same, actually," The blonde laughed

"Great minds think alike," Lapis nodded, raising her coffee mug. She paused, staring at the taller girl who was occupied with her tea, the white from the cup merging with the girl's pale fingers, "I think I should address the elephant in the room..."

Pearl raised her head, confused, "Excuse me?" 

"Rose will be there." The blue haired girl explained, "... That's gonna suck for you"

"True," The blonde sighed, "But I have to put this thing behind me, besides..." She blushed slightly, "It may make me a prick, but I'm kind of looking forward to seeing her reaction to me dating you"

"No way, I'm looking forward to that too!" Lapis huffed, "And if she tries anything, I'll defend you!"

Pearl chuckled, "Why, thank you" 

"Hey, dorks," Amethyst spoke up, entering the living room

"What are you doing here?" Pearl frowned, watching as the pudgy girl dropped herself on the couch 

"Was bored, tried calling you, you didn't answer," Shrugged

"Oh, I must've left my phone in my room..." The blonde got up, "I'll go get it, in case anyone else calls"

"So how's the getting to know thing going?" Amethyst asked, turning to Lapis 

"Well, I think," Lapis smiled

"Have you two kissed yet?" The brunette smirked 

"W- What? Of course not!" Blushed 

"Don't worry, you will," Amethyst stated

"It's not like I want-" 

"Oh, please, I know you like her," Snorted, picking up Pearl's cup and taking a sip, "Ew, tea"

"Peri told you?" Lapis asked, frowning 

"Yeah, as if someone had to tell me, you're hardly subtle about it," The brunette rolled her eyes, "Although I guess that it will come in handy the next few days..."

"You won't tell Pearl, right?" 

"Woa, who do you take me for?" Huffed, "I do enjoy pranks, but I'd be a complete jerk if I did that"

"Thanks, Amethyst," Lapis smiled a bit 

"No prob, Bob," Waved her off 

"So, what are you two talking about?" Pearl asked, sitting back on the couch

"Lapis' crush on you," Amethyst stated, making Lapis choke on her coffee, "You know, since she needs to have a believable reason to why she fell in love with you"

"I guess that's true," The blonde sighed, "We'll have to come up with some story about-"

"Why not tell the truth?" Lapis suggested, still flustered, "You offered me a place to stay, helped me with my problems... Were your usual gentle, charming, talented, gorgeous, self... Can you blame me for falling in love?"

As Pearl turned bright red, Amethyst whistled, "Oooooh, Lazuli clearly knows what she's doing! You'll have to raise your game, P"

"Well, with you saying things like that, I didn't have much of a choice either," Pearl smiled, cheeks still warm 

"Hey, we're having a meeting or something?" Peridot asked as she came out from her room 

Amethyst groaned a bit and got up, "I should go, have some uh... Stuff to deal with" 

"Really? 'Stuff to deal with'? I don't know how you get any of those girls to date you," Pearl rolled her eyes 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Waved her off, quickly leaving the room 

"That was weird, even for her," Lapis noted, turning to Peridot, "Did you two fight or something? She left the second you came"

"No, I haven't even seen her since yesterday and things were fine then," The small blonde frowned, "I don't know what she could possibly be mad about"

"She probably just forgot she was supposed to be out with one of her girlfriends," Pearl stated, "I wouldn't worry, if she was mad, you'd know"

"Well, regardless," Peridot shrugged, "This came in the mail today, I forgot to give it to you earlier"

"To me?" Lapis raised an eyebrow, opening up the envelope, "Dear Lapis-" She paused, confused, "This is an invitation to the meeting... How do they know my entire name?"

"Mom probably made a small background check on you," Pearl explained, "Nothing to be worried about"

"Gee, she sure is worried about her little bird," Teased, smiling 

"Lapis, please..." The blonde rolled her eyes 

She giggled, "I'm sorry... So we have... Three days left?" 

"Yes, Monday morning we'll be on our way to Ocean Town," Pearl nodded, "We should get there by nightfall" 

"You two better be sharp, then," Peridot stated 

"We are, don't worry."

\----------------

"Brothers or sisters?" Lapis asked, dropping herself on Pearl's bed 

"It's just my mom and I," Shook her head, still focused on her assignment, "You?"

"Only child too," Revealed, "Although they were trying to have another kid when I left... Maybe I have a sibling in the making and I don't even know" 

"Why did you leave?" Pearl inquired, turning to the blue haired girl 

"... Mother wanted me to be someone I'm not," Shrugged, "A proper lady, mannered, submissive, married to a nice young man who would take over the family business, pop up a few kids, go to church every Sunday... That's not me, dutiful wife," Scrunched her nose, "She would flip out if she knew I'm dating a girl"

"Oh."

"Not that I care," Lapis quickly spoke, "I mean, with Jasper and Peri as my friends it should be more than obvious that I don't" 

Pearl nodded, relieved, "Yeah..."

"How did you know anyway?" She asked, blushing 

"Know what?" Frowned, "Oh. Uh..." Her cheeks reddened, "Well, I just... Always knew that boys didn't interest me and... Girls did," She continued, still as awkward, "I... I don't really know how to explain... I think it's the same for when you know you like a guy"

"I guess so," Lapis sheepishly chuckled

"I should warn you," Pearl spoke up, "... Rain might give us trouble"

"Rain?" 

"Rose's younger sister," Sighed, "She's not going to like it that Rose and I aren't together any more"

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Lapis smiled

Pearl couldn't help but to smile back, "You should go, I need to concentrate on this, dork"

"Yes, ma'am!" The blue haired girl shot up from the bed, making her way to the door, "I'm actually heading out, I have to get some new clothes... I'll see you later" 

"Maybe we can go to the bar tonight, I think Bismuth might be there," Pearl stated, "One of my friends who will attend the reunion" 

Lapis frowned, "... Bismuth?"

"Yeah, she's an old friend of Rose and I," Nodded 

Relief spread to the smaller girl's body, "Oh, she's a woman?" 

"A giant woman," Pearl chuckled, "Although you should wait until you meet Sardonyx and Sugilite, they make Jasper look small"

"I can't wait"

\----------------

When Pearl said giant woman, Lapis wasn't sure what she had expected. Her mother was fairly tall, and she was friends with Jasper who was a giant herself... But she didn't quite expect that. The tall and bulky dark skinned woman with rainbow coloured hair who had to look down to actually see Lapis. "Hello there, little friend"

Pearl giggled, "Don't treat her like a child, Bismuth" 

"H- Hi," Lapis spoke up, neck slightly hurting from looking up, "I'm Lapis" 

"Bismuth," The woman smiled, "Are you a friend of Pearl's?" 

"She's actually my new girlfriend," Pearl smiled back 

"So you dumped Rose's cheating ass? Good for you!" Bismuth beamed, hitting the girl's back with as much gentleness she could. Dropping herself on one of the table's chairs, she asked, "So, how long has this been going on?" 

"Three days," Both girls answered 

"Aw, look at this gay shit," The woman smiled wider, "That's pretty recent... Is she coming to the family gathering next week?" 

"Mom invited her," Pearl nodded, "But I'm not sure if she should go, you know how our friends are" 

"I see your point," Bismuth chuckled, "But come on, if she's going to date you, she needs to become a Crystal Gem too"

"Crystal Gem?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

The dark skinned woman excitedly nodded, flexing her biceps to show off a star tattoo on her arm, "Our little group of friends are called Crystal Gems"

"She's already an honorary Crystal Gem," Pearl chuckled, kissing the blue haired girl's cheek 

Lapis blushed, but smiled, "Well, I don't want to be a Crystal Temp, I wanna join in too" 

"I like her." Bismuth stated 

"I do too," Pearl hummed

"Wow, I really didn't expect this," Bismuth shook her head, "I mean, we were all secretly praying that you found someone who treated you better, but still... It's really surprising" 

"Well, I accepted that Rose wasn't ever going to change," The blonde shrugged, "And then I met Lapis and... There was just something about her..." Stated, staring fondly at the smaller girl

Lapis felt her cheeks burn as Pearl grabbed her hand under the table, still looking into her eyes. She was about to try to say something back when she was cut off by the giant woman bursting into laughter, "God, you two are so smitten with each other! It's adorable"

Pearl sheepishly laughed, turning her attention to Bismuth instead, "What can I say? We're in love"

"I'll say! You don't have to hold back, if you feel the need to make out, I'll happily watch." Grinned, wiggling her eyebrows 

"Jerk!" The blonde snorted

"Alright, I guess I'll have plenty of time to see the new power couple being mushy next week."

The three sat and talked for a few hours, Pearl and Lapis did fairly well on pretending they were dating. Lapis would lean against the taller girl often, and in return, Pearl would put an arm around her and give her soft kisses on the cheek and on the top of her head. Bismuth didn't seem to suspect anything, and continued to pointed out how cute it was every time both girls did something, but she did seem somewhat surprised that they hadn't yet shared any kisses, to which Pearl and Lapis would simply laugh it off and shake their heads, saying it would be too embarrassing to do that in front of the giant woman.

"Alright, this was fun, but we really have to go," Pearl spoke up, pretending to yawn as Bismuth again brought it up that they should kiss

"Fiiine," Bismuth groaned, clearly unhappy, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lapis" 

"Likewise," Lapis smiled, reaching for her own wallet

"Woa, what are you doing?" The tall woman asked, "This was completely free"

"Bismuth owns this bar," Pearl explained

"Oh... Thank you, but-" 

"No buts!" Bismuth shook her head, "Now go before I change my mind and make the two of you stay for a few more hours"

"I'll see you, Bismuth," Pearl smiled, hugging the tall woman, "Thank you for everything"

"Don't mention it!" Chuckled, "And you," Turned to Lapis, "Take good care of Pearl" 

"With my life." Lapis nodded 

"I really like her." 

\----------------

"I should go sleep in Peri's room tonight, right?" Lapis yawned, "Good night, Pearl" 

"What? Why?" The blonde frowned, "We're going to have to sleep together for a whole week, might as well get used to it" 

"I just... Assumed you'd want your bed to yourself," Blinked, "I mean, it must suck having to share with me, I know for a fact that I snore when I'm too tired"

Pearl chuckled and shook her head, "I really don't mind," Stated, motioning to the stairs to her room, "Come on" 

"Have I ever said I really like your room?" Lapis asked, dropping herself on the girl's bed, "Your bed too" 

"Oh? Are you just dating me for my possessions, miss Lazuli?" Pearl chuckled, grabbing a change of clothes 

"Nope, for your cute ass too," The girl snorted

"Well, my cute ass is going to take a bath," Pearl rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back"

Nodding, Lapis pulled the blankets up, despite the relatively short day, she felt exhausted. Bismuth seemed convinced enough that the two of them were dating, it had been a nice test, proof that they could in fact pull it off and that made Lapis not only relieved, but also looking forward to Monday. The thought of putting her arms around Pearl and smugly telling Rose she was off limits forever was great. The thought of kissing her in front of Rose was great. She could imagine the taller woman foaming at the mouth as Lapis claimed Pearl as hers.

"You seem happy," Pearl noted, laying down next to the smaller girl 

Lapis shot up, alarmed, "Geez, I didn't hear you coming out of the bathroom" 

"Sorry," The blonde smiled 

"Hey, just to be clear, you can still kiss me," Stated, staring at Pearl, "Just in case you're afraid I'll freak out or something, I promise I really won't" 

"... What if you do?" Asked, uncertain 

"I know for a fact that I won't," Lapis chuckled, "Trust me."

"Even so, I don't want to do it unless we have no choice, I wouldn't want to ask so much of you."

'You'd be surprised,' Lapis thought to herself

\----------------

The following three days passed a lot sooner than Pearl hoped, and soon she found herself staring at the steering wheel of her car while Peridot and Lapis finished putting their luggage on the trunk. She felt her palms start to sweat as they entered the vehicle, Peridot on the back and Lapis in the passenger seat, "Alright, we're all set," the small blonde spoke, taking her glasses off and putting sunglasses instead, "Forward, Pearlapis!"

"For the hundred time, don't call us that," Lapis rolled her eyes, she paused as she stared at the seemingly frozen Pearl, "... Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah..." She nodded, swallowing, "Just a little nervous, I mean... If they find out I'll never hear the end of it"

"They won't," Peridot stated, "You and Lazuli look completely in love, believe me"

"Really?" Pearl asked

"Really," Lapis spoke up, kissing the blonde's cheek, "We'll make it, honey pie"

Pearl giggled, "Lapis!" 

"Cuddly bear?" She suggested, feigning innocence 

"Prick," Rolled her eyes, starting the car 

Lapis smiled, turning the radio on to a random station, "Hey, how come Amethyst isn't coming with us," Peridot asked

"Missing your girlfriend?" Lapis snickered

"I offered to take her, but she decided to go on her own," Pearl shrugged

Peridot nodded, staring at the window, "I guess we'll see her at the hotel... She does have the key to our room"

Lapis laughed, "I forgot you two were sharing a room!"

"If she brings someone to the room and kicks you out, you can come to our room," Pearl offered

"Do you think she will?" The small blonde frowned 

"Amethyst hits on everything that moves, the thought of her not hooking up during this whole week is almost insane," Sighed, "I hope she respects and takes responsibility over the fact she invited you, but I can't say I'll be surprised if she doesn't "

"Won't people think it's weird if they see Peri coming out of our room, though?" Lapis pondered 

"We can always say the truth," Pearl shrugged, "And I can always talk to my mom about getting a separate room from Amethyst if it gets too much"

"I don't think it'll be necessary, but thank you, Pearl," Peridot smiled a bit

"Scarred squad for life."

\----------------

If Lapis had to list favourite moments of her life, it would end up being a short list. There weren't many things from her past that she thought of fondly, but as Rose's face turned white, then green and settling on purple, she knew it was a moment she would always think of and laugh. "Your girlfriend?" Rose asked, confused, hurt and somewhat angry with the revelation 

They were at the lobby when Bismuth cheered at their arrival, making a group of tall and very happy women circle both girls before Rose stepped forward, questioning what was Lapis doing there, "That's right," Lapis stated, wrapping an arm around Pearl's waist, "This little bird is officially taken"

"Lapis!" Pearl blushed, making everyone, except for Rose, laugh

"When did this happen?" A dark skinned blonde woman in a suit asked, seemingly extremely happy with the new twist 

"Dony, give them some space, they just got here, they're tired." Bismuth chuckled, "You'll have a lot of time to drill them with your questions" 

'Dony', Lapis thought, staring at the giant woman, 'That must be Sardonyx then...'

"Alright, can you at least tell who's the halfling?" An even taller brunette asked, staring at Peridot, "Their adopted kid or somethin'?"

"That's Peridot, she'll be staying in my room." Amethyst nonchalantly spoke up, stepping in front of the huge woman, "Don't be a dick, Sugi"

'That would make her Sugilite,' Lapis concluded 

Sugilite opened up a toothy smile and burst into laughter, "You never change, do you, Amy?" She shook her head in amusement, "I won't bother your little girlfriend, don't worry"

"Come on, let's go find our room," Pearl spoke up, grabbing Lapis' hand

"Aww, how adorable," Sardonyx beamed, "When you're all set, come meet us at the restaurant, we're going to have dinner now" 

"I don't know, we are pretty tired," The blonde yawned, as if to prove a point

"Oooh, we get it, you just want to get alone in a room with your girlfriend, don't you?" Sugilite asked, smirking, "Come on, just say it" 

Pearl blushed bright red, "Don't be silly!"

"Prove it. Come to dinner." The huge brunette stated, crossing her arms 

Sighing in defeat, she conceded, "Fine, we'll be down in a few minutes" 

Chuckling, Sugilite and Sardonyx made their way out to the restaurant, followed by Bismuth and Garnet. "Come on, nerd, I'll show you our room," Amethyst offered, heading to one of the elevators 

Lapis glared daggers at Rose, who didn't seem to want to go anywhere, "Can we talk?" The pink haired woman asked, eyes on Pearl 

"I'm tired, Rose." The blonde stated, looking away, her grip on Lapis' hand tightening, "We'll see each other at dinner"

"I mean in private." Rose insisted 

"She said she was tired," Lapis stepped in

"I just-" 

"We're going." Pearl huffed, dragging Lapis to the nearest elevator, "We'll see each other later, Rose." 

As the elevator doors closed, the blonde sighed, burying her face on her hands, "You alright?" Lapis asked, worried 

"This is much harder than what I expected it to be," Pearl groaned, "Did you see the look on her face? She was so upset..."

"Don't tell me you actually fell sorry for her," Lapis frowned, "Come on, after all she did? She deserves a little heartache."

"I know, I know, you're right, but... I can't help it."

"You have more important things to focus on." The blue haired girl stated, smiling a bit, "Like getting yourself on a stunning dress and making flirty eyes with your beautiful girlfriend all evening"

Pearl snorted, "Alright, alright... Let's do this." 

\----------------

"So, will you talk?" Peridot asked as they reached the room and Amethyst opened up the door, stepping aside so that the blonde could go in 

"What do mean?" The pudgy girl frowned 

"You've been avoiding me." 

"Did not." 

"Don't be childish," Peridot rolled her eyes, "Did I do something?"

Amethyst swallowed, "No dude, I swear it's nothing I was just... Busy the last few days"

"Are you sure?" Frowned 

"Paranoid, much?" Snorted, crossing her arms, "I swear, there's absolutely nothing wrong, you did nothing, I'm completely fine."

"Fine, tell me when you're ready to," Peridot growled

"I just said that-" 

"I can tell when you're lying!" 

Amethyst blinked, "... What? How do you even-" 

"I'm your friend, pebble." Peridot huffed, "I pay attention to you, I know that if you can't look me in the eye, aren't making stupid jokes and more importantly, isn't smiling that dumb grin of yours, something has to be seriously wrong!"

"... Are you and your ex back together?"

Peridot blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the question, "You mean Tanz? God no"

"I saw you two kissing." Amethyst frowned 

"In the Mexican food place?" Raised an eyebrow 

"Yeah." 

"She asked for it, goodbye kiss or whatever," Peridot shook her head, "I have no intention of going back to her, I wasn't and I'm still not in love with her" 

The brunette nodded, cheeks reddening, "Oh"

"This was about Tanz?" Asked, confused 

"I was just... Looking out for you," Amethyst awkwardly stated, turning away, "You didn't seem to pleased seeing her the other night so I thought it was some Rose and Pearl situation all over again or-"

"That's... Surprisingly sweet of you," Peridot blurted out, blushing too, "I mean, not that you're not nice, but..." 

"Yeah, I know, whatever." 

"But wait, if you were worried, why didn't you actually come and talk to me?" Frowned

"I didn't know how, and I was scared that I'd ended up blurting it out like I did..."

Peridot chuckled, "Dork"

"Hey! Who are you calling a dork, nerd?" 

Peridot smiled, and with that, everything was back to normal, "You, you clod." 

\----------------

"So, this is Lapis, my girlfriend," Pearl spoke up, motioning to the smaller girl on her side, "Lapis, these are, Alexandrite, Sugilite, Sardonyx, Rain..." She trailed off, eyes setting on Rose, "Then there's Rose," looked away, turning to the other side of the table, "Bismuth and Garnet, who you already know."

"It's nice to officially meet you," Sardonyx smiled, waving to the blue haired girl, "I hope we can be friends" 

"So do I," Lapis smiled back

"You can't possibly be in love with her," Rose whispered as Pearl sat down on the table, the pink haired woman to her right and Lapis to her left, "Not to mention that she's dating she small blonde one"

"And why exactly not?" The blonde whispered back, scowling, "And for the record, Amethyst was just messing around, they're cousins."

"You two met just a few days ago! Not to mention that we broke up just a few weeks back, it's impossible that you fell in love-"

"Oh?" Pearl sneered, "You mean it's impossible for me to do what you always do?" 

"It's not-" Rose tried 

"Yes, it is! Believe it or not, Lapis and I are in love!" She huffed, a lot louder than she intended to and effectively drawing attention of everyone at the table

"Prove it," Rainbow Quartz dared, opening up an innocent smile that definitely didn't go with that sentence, "Unless you two aren't so in love as it may seem" 

"Yeah, P!" Bismuth whistled, being joined by Sugilite, "Kiss her!" 

"And you better put some tongue in it," Amethyst stated, hitting her fists on the table, while Peridot, who was on her side, stared at them with a smirk, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" 

And soon everyone was cheering, except for both Rose and Rain. The pink haired woman kept a scowl in face, clearly unhappy with the whole situation, while Rain had a smirk that screamed, 'I dare you to.' 

"Just do it," Pearl heard Lapis whisper, "It's alright, we'll kiss for a few seconds, just so they can shut up, and then we can get back to dinner"

Pearl nodded, 'It has to be done.' she told herself, taking a deep breath as she inched closer to Lapis, 'Just for a few seconds."

Pearl had really intended the barest of contact, they would have a closed mouth kiss, in which she would count slowly to five, and then, probably after some annoying remark from Rose, Rain, or more likely all of her friends, they could return to her dinner in peace and forget the whole thing, hopefully before her mom arrived so that the teasing could be kept to a minimal.

But what she had forgotten instead was how to count and breathe and possibly her own name. That first brush of soft lips hadn't been anything other than perfect, but as Lapis had tilted her head and her lower lip had fallen between Pearl's, a little zing of electricity had short-circuited her brain, making her mind completely blank and instantly washing away all of her concerns. 

Pearl's eyes closed, and every cliché that she'd ever heard seemed to happen to her all at once. Her knees threatened to give out, butterflies were flying all around inside in her stomach and fireworks were exploding in her head loud enough to drown out the whistles of their friends. As they fell deeper into the kiss, Lapis' arms somehow slipped around Pearl's waist, while Pearl's fingers sank into thick, blue hair, and neither of them seemed aware that they'd inadvertently honoured Amethyst's request for tongue. 

That is, until Lapis heard and felt a moan that she was fairly certain was not her own, and they crashed into full awareness.

Pearl jerked herself back and away from Lapis first, as quickly as though she'd been burned, and stood breathless and panting as her senses slowly began to come back. The blonde girl stared at Lapis, half-expecting to see rejection and disgust blazing across her face, but to her surprise, Lapis looked just as dazed as Pearl felt. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes heavy-lidded, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Pearl hated the fact that she couldn't keep herself from staring at the smaller girl's lips. Using all her strength not to inch forward and kiss her again, she looked away, meeting with her friends' open mouths. 

With the exception of the soft music coming from the speakers, the entire table around them was completely silent… For about ten seconds before Bismuth said, "Well, damn." And then everyone was talking at once.

Amethyst let out a loud whistle, yelling. "Holy smokes! Get a room, you two!"

"Ha! Maybe we should have let you two 'sleep' after all," Sugilite snorted

Peridot had her hands covering her eyes while she muttered, "I didn't need to see that."

The whole room faded away again to Lapis as she felt Pearl shyly hold her hand, intertwining their fingers. Her whole face felt incredibly hot and the butterflies on her stomach were doing pirouettes, "I told you I wouldn't freak out," she managed to whisper, despite how shaky her voice sounded, "If anything, I kind of wish we had continued," stated, praying on all her stars that Pearl would take up on the offer 

"You really mean that?" Pearl whispered back, nervous and anxious 

Lapis' reply came as she closed her eyes and inched closer, waiting for the taller girl to finish the distance. Turning even redder than before, Pearl complied, joining their lips again, much to her friends' amusement, "There they go again!" Amethyst chuckled, turning to Rose, "Still have doubts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually wanted to keep the hotel stuff for the next chapter, but it would make this chapter so filler that it bothered me, so I cut off some less important stuff and went directly into what everyone was probably wanting; RosexPearlxLapis drama *chuckles*
> 
> And also Pearlapis first (and second) kiss, yo! To you Amedot fans; don't worry, they aren't that much behind.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next week! o/


	10. Fireworks, Swimming Pools And Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Wow, published in the right day two weeks in a row.
> 
> Holy smokes, you guys were happy with that kiss *chuckles*
> 
> Here's some more Pearlapis, Rose being pissed and Amedot. Hope ye enjoy it, see you down there! o/

"Alright, Pearl, you and your friend can stop now," Opal spoke up, grabbing the attention of the group of friends 

Lapis quickly pulled back, embarrassed, "I- I'm really sorry, ma'am"

The woman chuckled, sitting down, "No harm done, don't worry," she smiled, "I too know what's like to be in love, but do try to me more mindful of your environment the next time"

"You two should spend some time apart," Alexandrite stated

As everyone around her laughed, Lapis guessed that had to be some sort of inside joke between them, "The food will be served soon, and after that you two can head up to your room, I'm sure you must be tired from the travel," Opal said

"I don't know, at this point I think they just want to get alone together," Sugilite smirked 

"As they're entitled to," The blonde woman answered without as much as batting an eyelash much to Lapis' surprise, "... You're new," Opal frowned a bit, eyes on Peridot as if she had just then noticed the small girl

"I'm Peridot," She explained, cheeks reddening, "I'm Lapis' cousin, Amethyst-"

"Oh." Opal nodded

"It's not like that," Amethyst huffed, "She's here as my friend"

"Oh?" 

"Stop with the 'oh's," The pudgy girl pouted, "She mentioned she wanted to come so Lapis wouldn't feel too overwhelmed with people she didn't know and I offered to let her stay with me"

"Well, she's gonna need another room for when you inevitably find a girl," Sugilite snorted 

"I'm not a jerk," Amethyst crossed her arms, "If I find a girl I'll obviously go to her room instead" 

The taller brunette chuckled, "You never change, Amy"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Peridot," Opal spoke up, "And if you do want another room, I'll be more than happy to get you one"

"It won't be necessary, thank you," The small blonde shook her head

"Oh, here they come," Sardonyx smiled, motioning to the line of waiters carrying trays of food 

"Aside from watching Pearl get her panties wet with her new little girlfriend, this is the best part of the night," Sugilite smirked

"Sugilite!" Pearl barked, turning as red as humanly possible

"Excuse me for a second," Rose spoke up, getting up from her seat, "I'll be right back"

Sugilite's smirk went away, replaced by a guilty expression as Sardonyx shot her a glare, "I'm gonna go after her," Rain stated, getting up as well 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Bismuth noted 

"Nonsense." Opal stated, "You're all friends first, despite everything, and you should learn to act like it."

\----------------

When Rose did come back, she seemed a lot happier and talkative, something that set off alarms all over Lapis' head. 'She has to be planning something...' The blue haired girl thought to herself, keeping her eye on Rose as she said yet another joke that made Pearl giggle

Then the desserts came, and Lapis smiled to herself as the waiter set a pie on her side of the table, just a little beyond Pearl's reach. She already knew how the blonde would react.

When Pearl's eyes spotted the pie, she instinctively reached for it, but before she could even realise she was too far, a voice came from her side, "Here, P," Lapis offered, earning a bright smile from Pearl when she pushed the tray closer to the girl

Opal giggled at the exchange, "She pays attention to your pie needs? There's a keeper, Pearl." She grinned, "Although I have a feeling you already know that"

"Mom..." Pearl groaned, shaking her head in embarrassment as Lapis blushed

"You know..." Rose began by clearing her throat, "Pearl's always been a pie person"

Of course Rose would have adorable little stories about Pearl and her eating habits. Lapis narrowed her eyes, she would not let the woman get on her nerves.

"You said you were housemates, right Lapis?" Rain spoke from her end of the table, a smile on her face that said trouble was coming.

Lapis nodded, wearily, and replied, "We are, yes" 

Rain's smile widened, "I remember when the Waters' moved next door for the first time. Rose and Pearl were what… Twelve?"

Rose grinned. "Yeah, and even then she loved pie"

Pearl smiled a bit, despite herself, "R- Really?"

"You did!" Rose nodded. "I remember we heard a crash from the kitchen, and everyone ran over, and we find out that the new neighbour had broken into the house and was trying to climb the sink counter to get to the pie on the window!"

The whole table combusted into a laughing fit at the familiar memory, and Lapis felt oddly left out.

Pearl's cheeks reddened as Rose continued, "You were always adventurous like that"

Lapis saw her opportunity and seized it, "Yes, like… How she and I met for the first time. She was in the hospital, had just been stabbed and yet didn't look in pain or bothered in the least by all the blood"

Opal choked on her food and the table chuckled again, Amethyst, Sugilite and Bismuth banging their fists down in laughter while Lapis smirked triumphantly, Rose's jaw dropping.

"Well…" She quickly recovered. "I actually believe that, because Pearl's never been afraid of blood, once she stitched her own arm after an encounter with the neighbour's dog"

"Oh my stars." Peridot muttered under her breath, audible just to Amethyst who was at her side

"This is a jealousy match, isn't it?" Amethyst agreed as she whispered back, a smirk on her face. She'd take Lapis' side any day of the week.

"But, you know what Pearl used to be really afraid of?" Rose began, looking as if she had a fantastic story on the tip of her tongue

"-Spiders." Lapis stated, watching as the woman's face fell slightly

Everyone at the table watched the exchange, eyes wide, going back and forth between Lapis and Rose. Pearl seemed to realise what was happening, and froze, unsure of what to do.

"You know, once we were playing in the backyard at our old place..." Rose began 

"You two played there together all the time!" Rain chimed in

"And one day..." Rose teased, watching Pearl bury her head in her hands, "We came across a small garden spider... I'm pretty sure she started sobbing"

"It was years back, let it go!" Pearl rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless, and the table once again found themselves laughing at a fond memory

"Well..." Lapis shrugged, "I mean, we don't have spiders at our place, so I don't know that much about how's her phobia nowadays, but I do know Pearl is an incredible dancer."

"Thank you, Lapis..." Pearl turned to her with a genuine smile, Opal's eyes were brimming with pride at the mention of her daughter's talent

"Pearl and I used to dance together," Rose challenged, leaning forward, "We were arguably the best pair in the studio."

"Not anymore." Lapis grit her teeth, "Last time we danced together, everyone was amazed, even Lynn said I was a good dancer."

"Look, ice cream," Pearl spoke, trying to unfuse the situation 

"Speaking of ice cream..." Rose began

"Rose..." Pearl whined, eyeing her

"Pearl accidentally dropped an entire cone of vanilla ice cream on her chest at prom, and her dress was-" Rose never finished

"Blue, because she wanted it to match her eyes, which it's also Pearl's-"

"Favorite color." She turned to Pearl with a smile, "We've been best friends since we were kids and we dated for years, I know everything there is to know about her."

"Fuck." Amethyst muttered under her breath. How was Lapis going to top that?

Lapis Lazuli was never one to back down from a challenge, no matter how petty. 

Pearl swallowed, nervous, and reached forward in another failed attempt to distract them both. "Look, guys... It's vanilla, isn't that funny?"

That statement went thoroughly ignored. Pearl sighed, biting into the cold treat, hoping that it would end right there and then.

"Well, I mean... There's no competition here." Lapis reminded with a light laugh

Both Rose and Rain smirked, thinking that Lapis was formally backing down.

"I wouldn't beat myself up, if I were you, Rose. I suppose that now I am the one who knows her a bit more... Intimately." Lapis shrugged, leaning forward to lick a little ice cream off the edge of Pearl's lips

Pearl's eyes went wide as she felt Lapis' tongue brush against the corner of her mouth, she could taste a tiny bit of Lapis mixing with the ice cream.

There was a moment of silence, likely for Rose's dignity.

Lapis' heart was beating so hard against her chest that she thought she might have been having a heart attack.

And then Amethyst muttered, "Holy smokes, nicely done, Lazuli!" Under her breath, and the rest of the table began bursting out laughs of their own. Lapis was earning smirks and smiles left and right as Amethyst clapped for her.

Rose laughed as well, likely to avoid the awkward tension she and Lapis had just built up.

"Well, you certainly can fight your battles," Opal noted, smiling as well, amused at the exchange, "You choose well, Pearl" 

\----------------

"So... That was, uh... Nice?" Lapis asked, dropping herself onto the giant bed their room had. Pearl had been completely silent after they had bid their goodbyes and gotten into their room, seemingly lost in her own world 

"Yeah..." She nodded, sitting at the opposite edge of the bed, her back turned to Lapis, "You did... Well. Really well. I wasn't expecting things to go quite the way they did, but you managed to... Hold it together through it all"

"... That's what friends are for," Lapis forced a smile, which was silly, considering Pearl wasn't looking at her

"You..." The blonde coughed, embarrassed, "... Are a very good kisser"

"You too!" Lapis stated, a lot louder than she intended to, "... I mean... Honestly as soon as we kissed I swear I saw-"

"Fireworks." They both spoke together

Pearl turned to the smaller girl, eyes wide, "You felt it too? I... I thought maybe you... You're not just... Being polite?" 

"Are you kidding? It's a good thing I was sitting, my knees turned into jelly." Lapis snorted

"Yeah, it was the same for me," Pearl nodded, relieved

"... Did you see fireworks with Rose?" 

The taller girl shook her head, "... Malachite?" 

"No." Lapis spoke, "I never felt anything like that before"

"The second one was just as good, despite shorter," Pearl let out an awkward chuckle 

"... Do you think the third one will have fireworks too?" Lapis boldly asked, trying to keep herself from stuttering or pulling the blankets up to her head in shame 

Pearl seemed to debate it with herself for a few seconds before crawling towards the smaller girl, cheeks red, "I guess there's only one way of finding out." Her eyes lingered on Lapis' lips as she spoke, and stars, did Lapis recognize that look. 

The blue haired girl inched closer to Pearl before stopping a few inches from her lips, waiting for an approval. "... Are you sure?"

"Lapis," Pearl said, in a low husky voice that made Lapis' brain blank again, "Kiss me." She demanded. There was a need in her clear blue eyes that made Lapis unable to even think about denying.

As soon as their lips touched, Pearl's hands found her hair again, and Lapis felt goosebumps on her neck as she felt the gentle tug in her scalp. There was that heavenly feeling of soft lips again, this time with a little tease of tongue by Pearl, enough to drive Lapis insane and make her groan softly. Suddenly she remembered reading in a cheesy romance novel when she was a kid, that violins went off when you kissed the person you loved. She always thought the notion was ludicrous, and kissing Pearl didn't change her mind on that. There was no violin playing in her head, but an entire orchestra.

\----------------

"A hundred bucks says they're fucking," Amethyst stated, ear glued to the wall they shared with Pearl and Lapis' room

Peridot scrunched her nose, "Ew, don't say that, she's my cousin" 

"Your cousin is definitely gettin' some." Amethyst smirked, turning to her roommate, "Hey, do you-" She trailed off as she caught sight of Peridot in the bed. Her prosthetic leg was off, her hair was sticking to weird directions making her look exactly like a triangle, she wore the dorkiest alien patterned shorts and to top it off she was wearing a 'I don't believe in humans' shirt. Somehow she looked like the cutest girl Amethyst had ever seen, "Holy smokes" 

"What?" The blonde asked, pulling the blankets up her legs defensively

"Your hair," Amethyst stated, bursting into laughter, "Dude, who even has a hair that gets like that?" 

Peridot blushed, trying to flatten out her messy mane, "What's the big deal? You've seen my hair like this before"

"I wasn't paying attention before," Chuckled, dropping herself on the bed as well, "I mean, it's all good, you look pretty cute" 

The smaller girl blushed harder, "R- Really?"

"Although I hadn't seen these before," Amethyst spoke up, pulling the blankets away from the girl's leg, "Those are the dorkiest shorts I have ever seen someone wear." Peridot shrieked, pulling the blankets back on, "Dude, what's the big deal? ... Is it about your leg?" 

"I don't like people staring." Frowned, "Besides, you probably don't want to see that anyway, especially before bed"

"Wooa, do you think I find it creepy or something? I told you, it's totally bad ass." Amethyst crossed her arms, "I understand not wanting people to stare at it, but if you think my reaction would be bad, you're wrong. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and definitely nothing to hide like it's gonna make people sick or something" 

"Really?" Peridot growled, kicking the blankets away, "You don't think this is something to hide?"

"Definitely not." Amethyst stated, unfazed, "You're gorgeous, Peri. All of you." 

The brunette bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Peridot's entire face turned bright red, "S-Shut up and go to sleep, you clod!" She barked, hitting the switch for the lights 

"Goodnight, Peri"

"... Goodnight, Amethyst" 

"Amy is fine."

"Goodnight, clod." 

"Night, nerd."

\----------------

"What do you mean you don't know?" Peridot whispered, frowning

"I don't know!" Lapis repeated

"You two were kissing, and no one was around, so definitely it wasn't about the..." She lowered her voice even more, "F... Dating thing anymore," Peridot growled. Both girls were in line for the breakfast buffet, whispering between themselves over what had happened in the morning

"Peri... I honestly have no idea what Pearl and I are." Lapis stated, "We made out last night for a while when we came back to our room, and then again this morning when we woke up-"

"And again in the middle of the hall." The blonde crossed her arms, "It seems to me that it's obvious you two need to sit down and talk about what this means!"

Lapis groaned, rubbing her temples, "I know, I'm just..."

"You're afraid to ask." Peridot said flatly, shaking her head

"Terrified." 

"She kissed you back, and is shooting heart eyes at you this exact second." Stated, eyeing the blonde sitting in the table, already eating her breakfast while keeping her gaze on Lapis, "I'd say your chances are good."

"... Really?" Lapis asked, turning to look at Pearl

As their eyes met, Pearl blushed and looked away, staring at her plate as if she had never seen pancakes before, "God, you two are gay." Peridot rolled her eyes

"E- Even so! What if she decides she isn't ready for this after all?" Inquired, pouting, "I really can't stand the thought of not being able to kiss her again, Peri... You have no idea"

"Was it that good?" Frowned 

"You remember when we were younger and we read those stupid romance novels and made fun of the protagonist's way of describing her kisses?"

Peridot snickered, "The violins? Please..."

"I'm dead serious." Lapis sighed, "Fireworks, jelly knees, butterflies, name whatever cliché you want, I felt it"

"And you still-" 

"In every single kiss, it's ridiculous." The blue haired girl nodded, "Depending on how she grabs my hair, making us get even closer, I even forget my name. This morning she got on top of me in bed and even after she pulled away I swear I was seeing stars"

"I was going to say you should talk before you got in way too deep," Peridot stated, "Looks like it's already too late"

"Look, I get what you're saying," Lapis nodded, "I'll... I'll talk to her tonight" 

"Why tonight?" Frowned 

"Are you kidding? If something goes wrong I want us to be as far away from Rose and her friends as possible."

"I guess that makes sense," Peridot complied, "Just... For the rest of the day, try not to make the situation worse, try to keep it in your pants."

\----------------

Lapis had fully intended to keep her word to Peridot and not let things with Pearl escalate any further before they both sat down and talked, but it was a lot easier said than done. Lapis wasn't even sure anymore if Pearl was doing that for the sake of the lie or not, the soft kisses on her neck, the quick pecks on her lips that always left Lapis drunk, wishing for more, the way Pearl would lean against her, the hugs pressing their bodies so close together.

By lunch time Lapis felt her brain had turned into mush and she no longer even cared about the teasing comments from Bismuth, Amethyst and Sugilite as she gawked at Pearl laying down in a chair, dressed in a white bikini and slowly putting sunscreen of those legs. No, what made her completely lose notion of time, space and made her heart almost jump out of her mouth was the small smirk on Pearl's lips and the very indiscreet wink she shot at the smaller girl.

"Holy smokes, save it for the honeymoon, dorks," Sugilite burst into laughter, pushing Pearl, chair and everything, into the water 

"Dude! That was way too rough!" Amethyst barked, running to the edge of the pool 

"She's fiiine, it's Pearl," The giant woman stated, but she too looked into the water, concerned 

"She's not coming up." Sardonyx worriedly mumbled, "We should-" 

Before she could even finish her sentence, Lapis run past them, jumping into the pool, "Lapis!" Peridot yelled, running after her cousin

"Woa, calm down, it's not that deep," Amethyst held the small blonde, stopping her from jumping too

"She's afraid of water!" Peridot urged, trying to break free from the girl's grip, "She-"

"Is coming out." Sugilite pointed out, motioning to the soaked blue haired girl dragging a coughing Pearl to the edge 

"We got you! We got you!" Sardonyx spoke, grabbing the blonde along with Garnet 

"Can you breathe?" Garnet asked, checking the small blonde, "You're bleeding, you definitely hit your head"

"I'll get Opal," Rain nodded, running into the hotel 

"I'm... Alright," Pearl said in between coughs 

"Are you really ok?" Rose asked, sitting next to Pearl who merely nodded

"What about you, clod?" Peridot asked, dropping a towel over her soaked cousin who was struggling to catch her breath

"I'm super," She mumbled, shaking 

"That was beyond stupid." The small blonde huffed, hitting Lapis' head 

"You can't expect that she would stay put while her girlfriend was drowning," Sardonyx spoke up, "That was very brave, and romantic, leaving your fear behind to save her"

"Don't get me wrong," Lapis let out a tired laugh, "I was scared shitless when I jumped in... But by the thought of losing her."

Sardonyx shrieked and started to clap as Pearl blushed bright red, "Stars, you two are so cute!" 

"Can we focus, please?" Rose bitterly asked

"Lapis?" The blonde croaked out 

Lapis quickly got up, stumbling her way into Pearl's side, "I'm here, I'm here," she spoke, grabbing the girl's hand

"You really shouldn't move, you may have a concussion," Peridot stated, sitting down next to Pearl as well, "What do you remember?" 

Pearl closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, "... Sugi... Tried to kill me again"

Amethyst and Sugilite laughed at that, instantly being scolded by Sardonyx and Garnet, "What else?" Peridot asked, "You know where you are? What day it is...?" 

"... I... The pool," She answered, "... Mom's hotel, Tuesday, a little after lunch... My head hurts a lot" 

"That's right," Peridot nodded, "Can you follow my finger?"

Pearl did as she was said, and let out a small yelp in pain as the smaller girl pinched her arm, "Ow! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, just checking to see if your responses are normal," Stated, "Can you tell who we are?" 

"You're Peridot, my housemate, scarred squad," She answered, earning a smile from both Peridot and Lapis, "You're Lapis... You live with me, we're dating, you saved me" 

"Good, good," She turned to her cousin, "She looks alright, but the bleeding is still worrying" 

"What happened?" Opal shouted, running towards the group

"Mom," Pearl groaned, "Calm down"

"Are you alright?" She asked, softening her tone as she kneeled next to her daughter, inspecting the wound in the girl's head

"Just a headache," The small blonde stated, smiling a bit

"Ambulance is on her way, sweetie, try not to move," Opal spoke, grabbing Pearl's free hand 

"Looks like she hit her head in the chair," Sugilite stated, pulling the thing out of the water, "It's got her blood in it"

"Lapis," Pearl breathed out, "I'm sorry"

"What are you on about, dork?" Lapis frowned, "You don't have to be sorry about anything" 

"I made you get into the water," She said, grip on the smaller girl's hand tightening

"You didn't make me," Lapis assured her, "I went because I wanted to. I could have just pushed Sugilite's annoying ass, but I choose to go myself to make sure you were alright"

The group laughed a little at that, "Ambulance is here!" Rain stated, running up to them 

"Let's get your head checked up," Lapis smiled, kissing Pearl's lips as softly as she could

"Alright," Pearl breathed out

\---------------- 

"From what I can tell, she's ok," The doctor spoke, checking the girl's reflexes, "No loss of consciousness, good reflexes, no nausea, no memory loss... Looks like it was just a scare. You still should take it easy for the rest of the day"

"Straight to bed, then?" Opal asked 

"I would recommend so," She stated, turning to the girl's mother, "No sleeping for a few hours yet though, I think the worst is over, but you can never be too careful. I would like if she could come in tomorrow as well so we can be one hundred percent sure she's completely healed, and at the very least, change those bandages" 

"We'll do that," Opal nodded, "We can go home now?"

"Yes, you can, and as for Miss..." The doctor trailed off, staring at Lapis who through the whole thing had kept her place in Pearl's side, holding her hand 

"Lazuli," Lapis spoke up

"As for Miss Lazuli, Miss Waters seems very intent of keeping you close, so I ask that you keep an eye on her." 

"No need to ask, ma'am," Lapis stated

The doctor nodded, "That's it, I honestly think she'll be alright."

"Thank you, Dr. Maheswaran," Opal smiled 

\----------------

"So? How are you?" Sugilite asked, rushing to the bandaged girl

"You'll have to try harder next time, just six little stitches," Pearl chuckled, "That little dog gave me more trouble than this"

"Aw, didn't even go double digits?" The giant woman snorted, "I guess I'll have to keep trying"

"Don't joke about it, jerk!" Sardonyx scolded her 

"Hey! She knows I'm sorry!" Sugilite frowned 

"I do, and to be frank if you didn't accidentally send one of us to the hospital during these five days, I'd be surprised," Pearl smiled 

The tall brunette chuckled, giving Pearl a high five, "You know me too well" 

"Are you really ok?" Rose asked, worried. She'd been more than a little angry and hurt when Pearl didn't allow her to go into the room with her and instead took Lapis, and since then, had been pacing in the waiting room, frustrated and anxious 

"She's alright," Lapis spoke, gently kissing the blonde's cheek, "She's one tough little bird" 

"Lapis!" Pearl blushed, pouting a bit 

"Get married already," Amethyst snorted

Both girls flushed red, looking away from each other, "What are you embarrassed about? You haven't discussed gemlings, marriage and moving in yet? How unlike Pearl," Sugilite teased 

"I think you got the order wrong," Garnet smiled 

"Gemlings?" Peridot whispered to Amethyst who snickered 

"Kids." She whispered back

"We... Haven't been dating long, but we are kind of already living together though..." Lapis awkwardly laughed 

"Oh, that's right, you two already live together! That's more Pearl-like," The giant brunette nodded

"And it's not like you two don't already act like newly weds," Bismuth spoke up

"God, do you guys want me to marry her here in the hospital lobby or something?" Pearl groaned, annoyed 

"Struck a nerve there, huh?" Sugilite whispered to Sardonyx

\----------------

"Are you sure you're alright? Comfortable? I can go loot Perithyst's room for more pillows or something," Lapis offered, frantically running around the room, "Or maybe you want something to drink? Water? Tea? I can probably have them bake you a-"

"Lapis!" Pearl spoke up, chuckling a bit at the smaller girl's behaviour, "I'm fine, very comfortable, not hungry or thirsty in the slightest"

'I wish I could say the same about me,' Lapis thought to herself as her eyes landed on the blonde's lips, 'Right, I have to talk to her about the kissing!' She cleared her throat, trying to come up with the best way to approach the subject

"I would like a nap though," Pearl said, yawning slightly 

"O- Oh," Lapis looked at the clock in the wall, it had been a couple of hours since the injury, there shouldn't be any issues with letting the girl rest, "Alright, I'll... Uh... Do you want me to stay?"

"You can go if you want to," She smiled, "I doubt watching me sleep is going to be entertaining" 

"I think I'll stay anyway," Lapis spoke, sitting next to the girl, "Watch something, maybe take a nap myself..."

"I'll be alright, Lapis," Pearl insisted 

"I know, I just... I'd rather be here with you." Confessed, a slight blush on her cheeks

"Likewise." The blonde stated, smiling 

Lapis smiled back, her heart fluttering in a way that only Pearl seemed to make. "You know..." She paused, eyes softening, "I wish you were alright enough to go to the dinning room"

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" 

"There's a piano there." Lapis explained, "I would love to sing something for you"

The taller girl giggled, "Well, I'll definitely remember that, Miss Lazuli"

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're feeling better"

\----------------

"Enjoying the view?" Sugilite asked, dropping herself on the seat next to Peridot.

The group was in a party saloon, having a couple of drinks and, in Amethyst's case, dancing and flirting with the other guests in the hotel. The small blonde couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason seeing Amethyst flirt with everything that moved made her feel... Smaller. A feeling of sickness had set in the pit of her stomach and the beer she kept chugging down wasn't really making it any better, "What?" She managed to speak, turning to the tall brunette 

"The girl, you're checking her out, aren't ya?" Smirked, motioning with her head to a red headed girl dancing not too far from them 

"Oh, uh... Yeah," Lied, cheeks reddening, there was no way she could say she was actually looking at Amethyst instead, "She's... Really pretty." Peridot added, that part being actually true. The red head was about the same height as her, long bright red hair... Peridot wasn't sure if it was the beer or not, but inspecting her more carefully, she actually looked a lot like Amethyst.

"Then why don't you go talk to her, nerd?" Sugilite asked, snorting, "You're obviously drooling for her, and I saw her checking you out..." 

"She what?" Peridot shrieked, face reddening even more 

"Come ooon! You actually didn't see her shooting you a 'please, come here' look?" Teased, offering the girl her own cup, "Here, have a real drink."

Against her better judgement, she complied, drinking the whole thing at once, "God, that was horrible," Coughed 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cheered, getting up, "Let's go, I'll help you out"

Before she could even react, the small blonde was being dragged into the dance floor, "I really don't think-"

"Hey, have you met my friend?" Sugilite said to the red head, motioning to Peridot

"Can't say I have," The girl smiled, offering her hand to Peridot, "I'm Carnelian. And you-" She trailed off when she noticed Sugilite was gone, "She's a pretty good wingwoman," giggled, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," The blonde spoke, opening up a smile. She had no reason to be nervous, she could do this. It was the normal thing to do. Stealing a glance at her side, she locked eyes with Amethyst who looked surprised to see Peridot speaking to someone. She could do this.

"I didn't catch your name," Carnelian chuckled, "Your friend forgot to mention it"

"I'm the great and loveable Peridot!" The blonde joked with a newfound confidence, puffing her chest and effectively making the red head laugh

"And I'm Agate," Amethyst said, approaching both girls, "Her girlfriend."

"... That's not your name." Peridot frowned, "Nor are you my girlfriend."

"Well, you said you were great and loveable so I figured we were lying." 

"Aaamethyst, why don't we go see Bismuth doing shots?" Sugilite spoke as she approached the girls again, grabbing the small brunette's arm

"I don't-" She was cut off as the giant woman pulled her away

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Sugilite huffed, finally stopping once they were far enough, "Don't ruin the small nerd's chance. She's been drooling for that girl since we got here!"

"... She has?" Amethyst frowned 

"Yeah, why-" She paused, recognition dawning into her, "Oh." 

"What?" The pudgy girl asked, frown deepening 

"You liiike her." Sugilite smirked, "That's why you've been striking out with all the girls tonight, you wanna get in her pants instead!"

"I don't! Shut up!" Amethyst yelled, face reddening 

"Awww, that's so cuuute, Amy's in looove," Teased, hugging the smaller girl 

"I'm not-" Huffed, "Get off of me!"

"Come ooon! Tell me how it happened! She really must be something to get your panties in a twist," Grinned 

"I'm not... In love with her!" Scowled, "I just... Don't want her with anyone else."

"And do you want to do stuff to her?" The giant woman asked, a shit eating smirk in her face, "Kissing, getting on her pants... Gemlings?" 

Amethyst didn't answer, instead she looked away, cheeks bright red.

"Ha! I was right!" Beamed, hugging the smaller girl again 

"God, get off!"

"... Shit, I just set your girl up with someone else," Sugilite frowned, "Sorry, I didn't know... Then again she's a nerd so probably nothing will-" She trailed off as she saw that Peridot and the girl were already kissing each other, "Stars, that's one smooth nerd!"

"Like I care!" Amethyst growled and turned away, stomping into the bar, "Good for her!"

Sugilite sighed, looking around the room trying to find her friends. She'd need some backup for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are finally getting around admitting (kinda) their feelings, aye? About time *snorts*
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next week o/


	11. Turning Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uugh, almost didn't make it. I was stuck all week and then I lost a chunk of what I had written and... *sighs* Well, I made it.
> 
> And as a little side note, Madance, I don't really know what's going on with you and your ex (?) girlfriend, but I hope you are better now, I know how shitty breakups are.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling or formatting mistakes, I'm kinda fed up with writing for today, it'll probably be fixed tomorrow.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you down there.

"Sugi told me you weren't feeling well," Garnet spoke, dropping herself on the stall next to Amethyst, "Scotch, neat, please," she turned to the bartender

"I'm fine." Pouted, chugging more of her drink

"Clearly." The dark skinned woman stated, taking off her glasses, "Come on, Amy, it's me"

Sighing, Amethyst turned to her friend, "It's Peridot."

"What about her?"

"Well, last time I checked she was inspecting another girl's mouth with her tongue," Groaned, dropping her head on the counter

"The green haired one?" Garnet asked, watching as Peridot made out with a tall, bright green haired girl

"What?!" Amethyst shot up, turning to the same direction Garnet was looking at, "Dude! That's not even the same girl!" Whined

"You like her." Mused, "I didn't see that coming... I guess I was focused on the Pearl/Lapis' development"

"You didn't bought the dating crap, huh?" The pudgy girl nodded, "I figured you would figure out it wasn't for real"

"No, you're wrong." Stated, smiling, "They're the ones who don't realise that it is for real."

"Oh?" Amethyst smirked, "So you think they'll end up together for real?"

"I think... There's still a storm they need to overcome," Garnet spoke, eyeing the rose on the bartender's suit, "But I think they'll make it."

"Endgame?" The brunette smiled

"I'd like to think so," Smiled back, "Like Peridot and yourself."

Amethyst groaned, "What are you on about, G?"

"Amethyst, you've never been one to turn out a challenge, you never gave up on trying to win over a girl... Why start now?"

"... You really think I have a chance?" Asked, hopeful

"I'm sure you do." Garnet stated, "But, considering Peridot's obvious drunken state, maybe you should wait until she's a little more sober"

"Good call," Amethyst nodded

"Oh, look who's here," The dark skinned woman spoke, motioning to Lapis who was making her way towards them

"Lappy!" Amethyst yelled, surprised, "What brings you here without your lovely wife?"

The blue haired girl sheepishly smiled, "I... Just thought I'd drop by, Pearl's asleep"

"Lapis, you know Peridot well enough," Garnet stated

"... Yeah," She opened up a smirk, "I know her likes, number, sexuality and the fact that she's still single, who's interested?"

"That would be me, I guess," Amethyst answered, raising up a hand

"Huh, didn't see that coming," Snorted, "So? Want some advice to woo my cousin?"

"No, wanted your thoughts on that," The brunette stated, pointing at the very drunk blonde dancing with two different girls

"... That's new." Lapis frowned, "She drank?"

"Sugi." Garnet explained, "Vodka, most likely"

"She's really weak to anything other than beer, it does get her bottle courage, though..." Lapis sighed, "I don't think it is a good idea to try and talk to her now, it's not really Peri at the moment"

"Yeah, we figured that much," Amethyst nodded, taking another sip of her drink

"Well, I'm off, have fun, you two," Garnet spoke, grabbing her glasses and getting up, "I'm going to bed"

"Ah, the simple life of someone who's not interested in love or sex," Bismuth dramatically said, taking Garnet's booth

"Bismuth," Amethyst smiled, "How's it going?"

"Dance floor is kinda dry tonight," The giant woman groaned, "Your little friend seems to be doing well though, I saw her going upstairs, and not aloone," Wiggled her eyebrows

"Great," The brunette bitterly laughed, taking a bigger sip of her drink while Lapis scrunched her nose

"And what are you doing here?" Bismuth asked, turning to Lapis, "We thought you would be taking care of Pearl's needs," Smirked

"... She's asleep," Explained, cheeks bright red

"Oooh, I see, got her that tired, huh? Well done." Nodded, "Which one of yo-"

"I- I- I think I should go back! See how's she doing and all," Lapis forced a smile, practically running away, "I'll see you later!"

"She's a pretty awkward one, isn't she? Goes well with P," Bismuth mused

"Well, you were about to ask about their sex habits, I think it's where she draws the line," Amethyst snorted

"I guess... So what's up with you? Moping here, drinking, no girl around or under you..."

"I just don't feel like it tonight," Sighed, "The girl I actually wanted went upstairs with someone else"

"Oh, that sucks," Bismuth nodded, "Don't worry, I'll help you drink your troubles away"

\----------------

"Still sleeping, huh?" Lapis whispered, getting in bed with the unconscious blonde, "You look cute when you sleep," She stated, smiling a bit. "Lately you've actually made me want to start singing a song every time I see you," silently laughed, "Would you mind if I did?"

Pearl merely shifted a bit, still sound asleep.

"I'll take that as permission," Lapis spoke, "Sorry if I make you have nightmares with my voice..."

_"Though I've tried before to tell her_  
_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_  
_Every time that I come near her_  
_I just lose my nerve_  
_As I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she does just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on"_

She sung, careful not to wake the blonde up.

_"Do I have to tell the story_  
_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_  
_It's a big enough umbrella_  
_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she does just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on..."_

Lapis continued singing, running her hands on Pearl's hair as gently as she could. That song seemed to fit perfectly how she felt towards the taller woman.

_"I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_  
_And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_  
_But my silent fears have gripped me_  
_Long before I reach the phone_  
_Long before my tongue has tripped me_  
_Must I always be alone?"_

Before she could continue, she heard a loud thump from the other room, as if a door had been shot open with force. Pearl shot up, alarmed, "What happened?"

"Uh... Not sure," Lapis frowned, "It looks like it was someone kicking a door open or something"

"Oh," The blonde nodded, rubbing her eyes, "Then it probably was Amethyst trying to open the door while making out with someone"

"Maybe..."

"You were still up?" Pearl yawned

"Yeah, I went downstairs for a little bit, I just got back," Revealed, pulling the blankets up to her chest, "I was about to sleep too, though"

The taller girl hummed, eyes already closed again, "You know, I had the weirdest dream that you were singing to me," She spoke, shifting a bit, "I guess I must be looking forward to it"

Lapis awkwardly chuckled, "W- Well, I'll try not to disappoint you"

"You'd never disappoint me, dork... Good night, Lapis"

"Good night, Pearl"

\----------------

Lapis frowned as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. There was a half naked red head sneaking out of Peridot and Amethyst's room, looking very happy with herself as she made her way to the elevator, "You're seeing that too, right?" She whispered to Pearl who merely nodded

"Ugh, Amethyst is unbelievable! I wonder where Peridot-" She trailed off a second girl came out of the room, also in a dishevelled state, trying her best to fix her green hair as she also ran to the elevator

Then Peridot stepped out from the room, covered in the bed sheets, "Holy smokes," Lapis spoke, a lot louder than she intended to

The small blonde quickly turned around, cheeks bright red, "L- Lapis! Pearl!"

"Wow, I so did not need to see that." The blue haired girl stated, rubbing her eyes, "I'm gonna pretend I was asleep. That didn't happen. I did not just see the proof that my cousin had an orgy in the room next to-" She paused, "God, I'm gonna be sick, was that noise you..." She shook her head

"Technically it's a threesome, an orgy requires more people." Bismuth spoke from behind them, making Lapis and Pearl jump

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that," Pearl frowned

"It's common knowledge!" Bismuth raised her hands, walking past the two girls, "Still, props to you, little friend! Guess I was wrong about you being a nerd"

Peridot opened her mouth a few times, but seemed incapable of coming up with any sentences as the giant woman pat her head and made her way into the elevator, "Well, I'm... Going to have some breakfast." Pearl awkwardly stated, turning to Lapis, "Lapis, will you join me?"

"I don't think I should be eating, this image will haunt me forever. I might throw up."

"For stars sake! It really isn't what it looks like!" Peridot growled, "And even if it was, it's not like you're some pristine virgin either!"

"But I have never had sex with a stranger! Oh, I'm sorry, TWO strangers!" Lapis shot back, "How did you even managed that? Was it the drinking?"

The small blonde groaned before going back into her room, slamming the door behind her. "I wonder where Amethyst slept," Pearl spoke after a while

\----------------

"You're lying." Amethyst stated, eyeing Bismuth as if she expected the woman's nose to grow at any second

"Ask Pearl! Peridot got two girls to go back into her room last night!" She repeated, smiling, "We have to ask her to come with us whenever we go to parties"

The pudgy girl groaned, dropping her head on the table, "Stars, why does the universe hate me?"

"Woa, what's wrong?" The dark skinned woman frowned, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder

"I like her." Amethyst spoke, "Remember what I said last night?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' "

"Come on, Amy! You're gonna let those two get in your way?" Bismuth asked, "You're way better than them, even together they have nothing on you!"

"Thanks, Bismuth, but I don't really feel like-"

"Shh! Your nerd is coming!" The giant woman hissed, quickly getting up, "I'm... Gonna go get... A pizza!" Ran off

"What's with her?" Peridot raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the table next to Amethyst

"She really likes pizza."

"Right." The blonde shook her head, "It doesn't really matter, I... Wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." Amethyst stated, sitting up straight

"First, I'm sorry I got drunk last night and took girls to our room without even talking to you first," She spoke, face heating up, "And despite whatever you may have heard, I assure you that I did not had... Sex with them."

"You didn't?" The pudgy girl asked, surprised

"Of course not!" Shrieked, "I am not that type of person! Even if I was drunk, they just... Slept there."

"That's pretty suspicious to me," Amethyst snorted

"Look, you of all people should know I'm uncomfortable with people seeing my body." Stated, "Do you really think I'd spend the night with TWO girls I jut met?"

"Alright, when you put it that way it really does sound weird."

"They just..." She trailed off, cheeks reddening again, "They're a couple and they were crashing here and they needed a place to stay"

"So you offered our room?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "And a couple? I saw you making out with them."

"I didn't know it at first, they... Got a few more drinks in me and I ended up falling asleep while..." Peridot paused, "Well, I don't really know what they did, but our room is a mess"

"Oooh, so you're the sexless innkeeper!" The pudgy girl nodded, chuckling, "And double fooled too!"

"Oh, shut up!" The blonde growled

"Wait, why... Are you telling me this? Why do you care what I think?" Amethyst asked, tilting her head, "You could've played it off like you got two hotties to sleep with you"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about what kind of person I am," Peridot stated, looking away, "I... I mean... Not that there's anything wrong with picking girls up! After all you do it all the time, I just wanted you to know that... I don't know, I just didn't feel comfortable with you thinking..."

"Wow, you're really bad at this." Amethyst burst into laughter, "Don't worry Peri," Put her arm around the smaller girl, "I know what you're trying to say."

"You do? Because I'm not really sure myself..."

Amethyst laughed again, shaking her head, "Yeah, you're trying to say you're a nerd and forever will be one."

"Oh, shut up, you pebble!"

"Stay with me tonight." The brunette said, a soft smile on her lips

"Excuse me?" Peridot frowned

"Well, you're obviously too innocent to stay by yourself without getting hammered and tricked by hot girls, so stay with me tonight," Amethyst repeated, "I'll take care of you. We'll dance, drink just a little, have some fun"

"Won't you be busy hitting on girls?" Asked, a slight bitterness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the other girl

"Nope, I'm all yours tonight, Peri."

"... A- Alright." Nodded, cheeks reddening, "I- I should go find Pearl and Lapis, they got the wrong idea about this morning too... I'll... See you later"

"You definitely will." Smirked

\----------------

"Alright! Let's play some volleyball!" Sugilite shouted, excited

"Lapis and I will pass," Pearl spoke, "Also, please, don't shout."

"Ooooh, getting more alone time with your girl, huh? I respect that," The giant woman smirked

"Don't get any ideas, she's taking me to the hospital." The blonde rolled her eyes

"Shouldn't we all go?" Rose asked

"Lapis is enough, thank you." Pearl stated, turning away from the pink haired woman

"Burn." Bismuth whispered as Lapis and Pearl walked away, hand in hand, and Rose faltered

"Wait, if P is out, we don't have enough players," Sugilite frowned

"Peri will play!" Amethyst spoke, pulling the small blonde closer

"I- I don't really-"

"Oh, than that's alright," Sugilite nodded, "Let's play volleyball!"

As the teams arranged themselves, Peridot frowned, "Wait... How exactly is this fair?" She asked, staring at how in her side was herself, Amethyst, Rose, Rain, Sugilite and Sardonyx while on the other side just Alexandrite, Bismuth and Garnet

"She's right, maybe Garnet should come to our side too," Amethyst suggested

"What? No way, where's the challenge then?" Sardonyx shook her head

Peridot continued confused for about three seconds before Bismuth served the ball which passed all six players before landing with force in the end of the court, "Woa, almost didn't make it." The dark skinned woman laughed, "I'll be more careful next time"

"That's why there's a difference in numbers," Amethyst spoke, amused at the blonde's surprise

The match went for a few minutes, and to their credit, they actually held their own against the force of nature that were Alexandrite, Bismuth and Garnet, but ended up losing anyway. "I don't think I can move. For the rest of the week." Peridot whined, sitting down in the closest chair she could find

"Wasn't that bad, a little exercise is good," Amethyst chuckled, stretching herself out, "Especially before lunch"

The smaller girl groaned in response, sinking further into the chair, "Can't move."

"Nerd." Shook her head, making her way back inside the hotel

"Sure! Abandon me all alone and unable to move!" Peridot yelled, earning a snort from the brunette, "Wait, she really left," Frowned, straightening herself in the chair

A few seconds later, Amethyst came back, carrying two plates of food and a water bottle, "Here, drama queen," She spoke, handing the blonde the water and one plate

"Wow, thanks," She blinked

"Aww, isn't this cute? Perithyst is all lovey dovey with each other," Lapis snickered, approaching both girls, Pearl not too far behind

"Shut up," Peridot growled

"Hey, P, how's your head?" Amethyst asked, already wolfing down her food

"I'm alright," She smiled

"Good! Then you'll join us tonight?" The pudgy girl smirked, "After dinner there's a party which will totally rock, I can feel it."

"I guess," Pearl nodded

"Yes!" Amethyst beamed, "I'm telling you all, I have a very good feeling about tonight..."

\----------------

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Peridot asked, pulling her cousin's shirt softly, "You know... In private?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Lapis blinked, "You go on ahead, P," She spoke, giving the taller girl a quick peck on the lips

"Alright," Pearl nodded, walking away from both girls, Amethyst beside her

"What's on your mind?" Lapis turned to her friend

"... Isn't Amethyst a little too nice lately?"

The blue haired girl snorted, "Wait, what?"

Peridot blushed, "Oh, forget it!"

"Wait! Wait!" Lapis grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry, go on, I won't interrupt!"

"It's just... She's acting awfully nice to me." She whispered, as if it were a conspiracy theory, "What do you think she wants?"

"Why do you assume she wants something?"

"Why else would she be nice? She has to want something, people aren't just nice to each other for no reason!" Peridot insisted, "So what can she possibly gain by being nice to me?"

"Your friendship? Something you both seemed to be working on?" Lapis suggested, rolling her eyes

Peridot snorted before turning to a guest who was passing by, "Hey, are people ever nice to each other with no interest other than friendship?"

"No, only for scheming or for sex." The man answered

"Thank you." Peridot nodded, turning to Lapis, "See?"

"He's a guy, no wonder he answered it like that," The taller girl shrugged, although privately she knew his words weren't completely wrong, "You're being paranoid, Peri."

"Oh, am I? Am I? Am I being paranoid? Am I loooosing my senses?" She asked, flailing her arms around

"Definitely. You are." Lapis frowned, "Peri, she doesn't want anything weird from you"

The blonde sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I just... Why would she be friends with someone like me, then?"

"Woa, what are you talking about? Sure, you're a nerd, but you're amazing, Peri."

"She called me gorgeous." Peridot spoke, face heating up, "... I can't believe she doesn't want anything from me."

"... Maybe she likes you?" Lapis suggested, "You know... The way I like Pearl?"

"That's even more unlikely than her not wanting anything.

"Come on! Just... Think about it. Would you hate her for it?" She asked, although she already knew the answer

"Of course not!" Peridot frowned. She paused, considering the idea, "I'd be... Flattered to say the least, she's... Wonderful."

"Wonderful, huh?" Lapis teased, "What happened with 'criminal'?"

"It's all hypothetical anyway, there's no way she'd like me in that way," The blonde shook her head, "I think you were right, she just wants to be my friend and I'm overthinking it."

"You definitely are," She nodded, "But hey, for me, keep your mind open about some Perithyst"

"You suck." Peridot rolled her eyes, pushing her cousin away

"Hey! I wasn't teasing, I swear!"

\----------------

Lapis held back a moan as Pearl shoved her into the wall of the empty hallway, kissing her hungrily, "Wait, wait, wait," She breathed out, using every inch of her strength to push the taller girl away a bit

"What?" She asked, panicked, "Did I-"

"No, that was awesome!" Lapis shook her head, "I just... Think maybe we should talk?"

"About...?" Pearl raised an eyebrow

The blue haired girl blushed, swallowing, "I... Uh... Nevermind."

"Hey," She smiled, grabbing Lapis' hand, "It's alright, you can tell me. You want to stop with this, don't you?"

The smaller girl shook her head again, "No, I just... I mean, we're alone so I'm just... Wondering why... Why are we?" Managed out, face still warm

Pearl blushed too, backing away, "I... I guess I did get carried away, I'm sorry"

"I'm not saying I don't like it." Lapis stated, "Just that we should talk..."

"I- I still don't get what do you want to talk about," Pearl spoke, looking away, Lapis could tell she was nervous and trying to avoid the subject

Grabbing the blonde's shirt to pull her back, the smaller girl whispered, "We should talk about this. About the fireworks. About us."

Just as Pearl was about to say something, Bismuth came into the corridor, "Hey! Love birds!" She smiled, "Dinner's starting, Opal is looking for you"

"We- We're going!" Pearl nodded, quickly pulling away from Lapis and making her way towards the dinning room

Sighing, the blue haired girl followed her.

\----------------

Without provocations dinner went a lot more smoothly, and soon they were all finishing their desserts. Pearl had avoided as much eye or any other form of contact as possible, which made Lapis frown a bit as she saw Rose's happy smile and whispers to an equally smiley Rain. When Peridot shot her an inquisitive look, she clenched her fists, getting up from the table. "Something wrong, Lapis?" Opal asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I just wanted to know if it would be alright if I played something," She spoke, motioning to the piano

"Oooh, a show," Sardonyx beamed, "How wonderful!"

"I don't see why not," Opal smiled in encouragement, "You can play?"

"And sing. At least I'd like to think so," Lapis smiled back, "Now, if I may..." She made her way towards the instrument. The whole room stopped to look, even Pearl wasn't avoiding looking at her anymore and instead stared curious at the smaller girl. "I don't think I need to say who the song is for."

Bismuth and Sugilite whistled while Amethyst made kissy faces at Pearl, amused as the blonde turned bright red, "Someone's being serenaded!" The pudgy girl teased

They all fell into silence as the first notes started.

_"I've waited a hundred years,_  
_But I'd wait a million more for you._  
_Nothing prepared me for_  
_What the privilege of being yours would do"_

Pearl swallowed, hands shaking, she was sure she looked like a human stop sign. She could feel her whole body hot and there was a voice in her brain yelling for her to run away as fast as she could, but her legs were glued to the floor.

_"If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_  
_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,"_

Lapis smiled, she couldn't see Pearl from where she was sitting, but she knew the blonde would be completely red.

_"Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_  
_Well, I would have known_  
_What I was living for all along..._  
_What I've been living for."_

And then Sugilite winked at Sardonyx and pulled her close, both of them falling easily into a dance. Alexandrite and Bismuth followed next, not romantic like the former couple, platonic, but still enjoying themselves as Lapis continued to play.

_"Your love is my turning page_  
_Where only the sweetest words remain._  
_Every kiss is a cursive line,_  
_Every touch is a redefining phrase..."_

Amethyst took a deep breath before pulling Peridot along, giving her a smirk not unlike Sugilite's and starting to dance with the smaller girl. "See? Just gotta feel it." She whispered to the blonde.

_"I surrender who I've been for who you are."_

Pearl felt her heart break a little. A strong jab before all of her muscles relaxed and recognition dawned on her as she accepted that she couldn't possibly gain anything by pretending, by feigning obliviousness.

_"For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_  
_Well, I would have known_  
_What I've been living for all along..._  
_What I've been living for."_

She was in love with Lapis.

_"Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_  
_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well._  
_With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas,_  
_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees..."_

As the last notes faded out, the group clapped at the blue haired girl who sheepishly smiled. "Well, that was wonderful." Opal spoke, clearly impressed with Lapis' talent.

But Pearl wasn't listening. The only thing in her mind was the words her brain kept repeating.

She could almost convince herself that it wasn't possible. She could almost convince herself that she didn't thought about hugging and kissing Lapis. For about one second she could almost close her eyes and pretend the feeling wasn't there. Almost. As she remembered the stupid joke Amethyst had said to her when Lapis stayed behind to talk to Peridot, she could almost pretend it wasn't just Lapis that gave her that feeling. But then she remembered how happy she was when she told the joke to the blue haired girl and watched as she giggled, making that snorting noise which made Pearl's heart skip a beat. Then she remembered how her insides felt when Lapis kissed her. Then she remembered Lapis.

She could feel Rose's eyes burning holes in her back. Who would have known? Rose was chasing after her and feeling jealous and the weirdest part of it all was that Pearl didn't even care. She couldn't even feel a smug satisfaction, she couldn't feel angry, she couldn't feel pity for the taller woman. Rose, who once was everything was now a small dot in her heart, a keeper of fond memories and not much else, while Lapis, had a grip on all the rest.

"Earth to Peeearl!" Amethyst spoke as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's eyes

"Y- Yes?" She asked, taken aback

"I said we're heading down to the party," The pudgy girl snorted, "You coming? You look like you could use a drink"

"Or ten." Pearl nodded

"Hey, I was... Thinking maybe we could hang back and... Talk about that thing?" Lapis asked, nervous

"... Can we wait until tomorrow morning? I just... Have to think about some things," She pleaded, not daring to look into the smaller girl's eyes

"... Alright."

\----------------

"I fucked it up." Lapis groaned, rubbing her eyes, "I freaked her out. She's probably thinking about ways of letting me down easy."

"Don't be so pessimist," Peridot frowned, "She's probably just confused, I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Just kill me so I don't have to deal with the humiliation."

"Lapidot!" Amethyst smirked, setting the drinks down, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Where's Pearl?" Lapis raised her head

"Bathroom," The brunette spoke, taking a sip of her beer, "It was about her?"

"She probably hates me now," Sighed

"Huh? What for?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow

"... I told her we should talk about what are we," Explained, sinking back into the chair, "She must be freaking out"

"Yeah, probably." The pudgy girl nodded

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Peridot frowned, shooting the girl a disapproving look

"I mean, it's Pearl, she freaks out over everything that has to do with romantic relationships," Amethyst shrugged, "You should give her time to cool down, she eventually will and you two will be able to talk about what's best"

"Just let me sink into nothingness." Lapis stated

"Nah, come on!" The smaller girl shook her head, "Your chances are good! If love was easy, there would be no reason to try."

Nodding the blue haired girl stood up, "I'm gonna go find her. Tell her she doesn't need to worry about what she's going to say, that I'm still gonna be her friend no matter what."

"Alright! Forward, Pearlapis!" Peridot grinned

As the taller girl disappeared in the crowd, Amethyst turned to the small blonde, "I really think she has a good shot with P"

"I think so too," Snorted, "They can't keep their hands off of each other"

"Speaking of which," The brunette smirked, "For someone who can't dance, you did pretty good back there"

"... I guess that this time I actually... Felt it." Peridot sheepishly smiled

"Then let's see if you're still feeling it!" Amethyst pulled the smaller girl into the dance floor, "Dance, nerd!"

Peridot awkwardly stood there as the brunette started to dance, "I... Really don't know how to"

Chuckling, she shook her head, "I told you! It's all about feeling the song and the moment"

Nodding, the smaller girl focused on the song, the beat, the lyrics, and Amethyst herself as she slowly began to move.

_"I wanna ruin our friendship,_  
_We should be lovers instead._  
_I don't know how to say this,_  
_'Cause you're really my dearest friend..."_

The music definitely wasn't helping at all Peridot's embarrassment.

_"I wanna ruin our friendship._  
_I don't know how to say this..._  
_'Cause you're really my dearest friend"_

"This song makes me think about you," Amethyst whispered into the blonde's ear

_"Jenny take my hand,_  
_'Cause we are more than friends_  
_I will follow you until the end"_

Peridot turned bright red, eyes wide, "W- What?"

_"Jenny take my hand,_  
_I cannot pretend_  
_Why I never like your new boyfriends"_

"This song makes me think about you." Amethyst repeated, grabbing the green eyed girl's hand

_"Oh, your love for them won't last long_  
_Forget those amigos_  
_Oh, your love for them won't last long_  
_Forget those amigos_  
_Forget those amigos"_

And then Amethyst inched forward and kissed her, and Peridot lost track of everything else.

\----------------

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Pearl growled, trying to get away from the tall pink haired woman

"Please, Pearl," Rose insisted, grabbing the blonde's wrist, "Just hear me out. If after this you never want to speak to me again, I promise I'll respect that."

Frowning, Pearl nodded slowly, "Fine. But if-"

"I broke up with Greg."

"You what?" She asked, a lot louder than she intended to

"After that night at the bar," Rose repeated, "I broke up with him... When I saw you I knew I had made a mistake, and... This last days, seeing you and Lapis... I now realise it was the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life. I'm so, so, sorry."

Pearl felt tears stream down her cheeks, "Oh, you're sorry?" She asked, fists clenched

"Pearl..."

"I can't believe you! It's always the same!" She yelled, "This is so unfair! Just when I'm beginning to heal, to move on with my life, you always come back with the same stupid speech and those sad eyes expecting everything to go away just because-"

Pearl trailed off as tears began falling on Rose's eyes as well. "I didn't mean for any of this, Pearl, believe me"

"I... I know, I just..." She paused, a horrible feeling in her stomach, "I'm sorry too"

"We could try again."

Pearl frowned. Was that what she wanted? Was that what Rose wanted? "Rose..."

"I'm not saying for you to forgive me or come back to me, just that we try, we can go slowly," She pleaded

Her stomach flipped, and not in the warm, pleasant way it should have done when Rose said those words to her. She was feeling guilty. It was ridiculous, really, because she hadn't done anything wrong... But there was Lapis. Pearl could hear all of Rose's words and in some level even feel happy about them, but the only thing really running in her head was Lapis. She was in love with Lapis. But she had been in love with Rose, and not too long ago would've killed to hear those words from the pink haired woman. She could try. They could try. Maybe things could go well. "... Kiss me." Pearl asked

Rose smiled and leaned down, and Pearl tilted her head to accept the kiss. She tried not to think about how uncomfortable their height difference suddenly seemed, tried not to notice the absence of fireworks or butterflies, tried not to acknowledge the feeling of sickness and wrongness. Rose was kissing her. Pearl loved kissing her. Pearl loved her.

Except she didn't.

"I can't do this." Pearl spoke, pushing the taller girl away, "I'm sorry... I'm in love with someone else."

But Rose didn't say anything, her look was on something else behind Pearl, better yet, someone else. Turning around, the blonde met with Lapis' furious glare, "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!" she asked, putting herself in the middle of the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Sleeping at Last, don't judge me. I also really like Jenny.
> 
> So yeah, we got our Amedot first kiss... (kinda, we'll go back to it next chapter, don't worry),  
> Pearl coming in terms with her feelings... (seriously, if you hear fireworks while kissing someone, marry them.)  
> Pearl dealing with her feelings for Rose...  
> And Lapis dealing with Rose *chuckles*
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you next week o/


	12. Canons, Water War And Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a week late, but, still... I'm not gonna bore you with the reasons why I didn't post it sooner, but believe me, I had my motives. Still, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you down there.

Peridot always considered herself as the smart one in the family. Lapis had the charisma, maybe even the looks, but her cousin couldn't possibly compete knowledge wise. 

Lapis wasn't a scientific person. Sure, she was a bit sceptical, but still prone to believe in silly things. Silly concepts. 

The idea of hearing fireworks or violins while kissing someone was ridiculous. 

Peridot remembered her first kiss. It had been nothing but anxiety, fear and the feeling of someone else's mouth clumsily pressed into hers. It hadn't been exactly unpleasant, but it was far from fireworks and violins.

Kissing Tanzanite hadn't been bad either. She was a good kisser, she had soft lips, she was gentle and to top it all, the lip gloss she wore always made the experience pleasant as Peridot imagined it could get.

And then Amethyst kissed her.

The seconds before the kiss had almost happened in slow motion. Amethyst's hand grabbed hers and Peridot blinked as everything seemed to slow to a stop. She saw Amethyst's eyes flutter closed before her own and when the soft, gentle mouth pressed against hers, she didn't know what to do. 

She stayed frozen for a few seconds while Amethyst kissed her for a long, slow moment that seemed to last for much longer than it did. 

Peridot felt like she had been waiting for it forever.

She felt like kissing Amethyst was the only way to keep breathing properly.

She felt like she never wanted to kiss anyone else but her ever again.

She felt the fireworks.

As instinct finally kicked in, Peridot kissed back, though she still wasn't entirely sure of what was going on. All she could feel was Amethyst's lips and her hand. She was vaguely aware of the music still playing in the background, of the bitter taste of beer on their breaths... She finally moved her arms and brought her hand up to the back of the pudgy girl's neck, fingers sinking in the messy mane.

For someone so loud and obnoxious most of the time, Amethyst was surprisingly a gentle kisser. She was all soft and tender lips, gentle touches, and the way that she teased Peridot's mouth open with her tongue sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

Peridot's heart pounded, her breath uneven and her head spinning. She clutched onto sanity as she felt her tongue against Amethyst's. The brunette keept the pace so slow, so gentle. Plump lips enveloping Peridot's bottom lip, then her upper. Her tongue eager, but still sustaining the softness...

There was a familiarity to the way Amethyst's lips moved that made Peridot's soul painfully aware of... Something. Something that she couldn't quite make sense of, at least not while her head was so dizzy and her heart thumped so hard in her chest.

The only thing Peridot could somewhat comprehend was the fact that Amethyst Quartz Dietz had her trapped in a kiss she sure as hell couldn't break. Her kiss tasted like something rich that made her remember when she was a child and licked a cave... Something like earth and somehow stars. Earth and stars. Of course Amethyst would be made of earth and stars.

As they finally pulled away for air, Peridot stared at the slightly taller girl. Amethyst licked her lips and the blonde flushed as she realised the action was incredibly sexy. Probably the sexiest thing Peridot had ever seen and she momentarily was fixated by Amethyst's mouth and her perfect pink lips. They're a craving she didn't even know she had.

"That was... Wow." Peridot managed to say, face bright red and voice shaky 

"Wow is a good word for it," Amethyst smiled. It's a soft smile, one Peridot hadn't seen before, and for some reason it triggered the fireworks into her head again.

"So... You like me?"

Amethyst laughed and Peridot wondered if it always sounded so beautiful and why she had never noticed it before. "Congratulations... Here's your prize for figuring out a child level puzzle, nerd." She said, and before Peridot could ask, the brunette kissed her again, this time just a short peck on her lips

"That's my phrase." Peridot breathed out, burying her face on Amethyst's shoulder, shooting stars falling behind her closed eyelids

"So... Do you like me?" The pudgy girl asked, running her fingers on the blonde's hair while her other arm rested on her waist, bringing her closer

Snorting a bit, Peridot smiled, "... I do." 

Amethyst smiled back, heart fluttering. "Good."

"FIIIIIGHT!"

\----------------

"Lapis, it's not-" Pearl trailed off as she noticed the tears in the corner of Lapis' eyes

Before the blonde could even think about saying anything else, Lapis barked, glaring at Rose, "I can't believe you! Don't you understand that you and Pearl are over? That she moved on? That she's dating someone else?" 

Rose frowned, "Hey, that kiss wasn't one sided, you-"

Lapis effectively shut her up with a punch, surprising not only Rose and Pearl, but the blue haired girl herself. "FIIIIIGHT! Bismuth yelled from somewhere near them 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sugilite beamed, also seemingly close by

Before Lapis could say that it wasn't a fight and apologise for losing her cool, Rose punched her back, even harder than the smaller girl had hit her. Lapis could feel blood in her lips. "Stop!" Pearl shouted, standing between the two as the blue haired girl prepared herself to punch Rose again

"Booo! Let them fight for you!" Sugilite said, clearly amused by the situation

Rain quickly ran up to them, holding Rose back, "Sis..." 

Pearl did the same thing, grabbing Lapis' raised arm, "Don't fight, please"

She slowly nodded, frowning as she watched Rain dragging a still scowling Rose away, "Yeah... I'm... I didn't mean to, I just... Lost it"

Pearl sighed, hugging the smaller girl, "Dolt."

Lapis laughed a little at that, "Hey, I was defending your honour. I told you that if she tried anything, I would" 

"You didn't need to defend anything, I asked for the kiss," Pearl stated, pulling back 

"... Oh." Lapis visibly faltered, her insides twisting up, "I see..."

"I only did it because I wanted to make sure!" The blonde quickly spoke up 

"Make sure?" Raised an eyebrow 

"... That I wouldn't feel fireworks with her," Pearl explained, blushing slightly

"Did you?" Lapis asked

"No," Pearl shook her head, "... It felt... Wrong... My knees remained locked in place and believe me, there were certainly no violins or butterflies... No fireworks. It was nowhere near... It was nowhere near our kisses."

The smaller girl nodded, eyes on the floor, "So..."

"You punched Rose in the face?!" Amethyst asked, running up to the two girls, Peridot not too far behind her 

"... Yeah, that kinda happened," Lapis sheepishly smiled, "Rose kissed Pearl, and..."

"Hardcore." The brunette laughed, giving the taller girl a pat on the back

"Well, aren't you two cute?" Pearl spoke up, eyeing how the girls were holding hands. She paused, taking a long look at both Peridot and Amethyst's faces, "Oh. Congratulations." She smiled 

"Congratulations?" Lapis frowned, confused. Then she caught a glimpse of the girls' swollen lips, "Oh! Congratulations indeed!" She chuckled 

"Yeah, you starting a fight kinda interrupted it." Peridot stated, eyes cold 

Lapis burst into laughter, "Look at this! Peri's mad I interrupted the kissing with her girlfriend!" She hugged her small cousin, "You're all grown up!"

"Shut up!" The blonde blushed, pushing the girl off 

"Well, we won't interrupt anymore," Pearl smiled

"I see, Pearlie wants to get some alone time too," Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows, "Come on, Peri, let's leave the love birds and find somewhere private for us too"

Nodding, the small girl grabbed her hand again and they both walked away, seemingly happy with themselves, "She's not wrong," Pearl spoke

"About...?" 

"I want to talk to you." Pearl stated, "In private"

\----------------

"Alright, let's talk," Amethyst spoke, leaning against the wall. They were outside the hotel, in one of the empty balconies, "We established that we both like each other"

"True." Peridot nodded, a blush on her face 

"Look, I don't want any drama, Peri," The pudgy girl stated, grabbing Peridot's hand, "I like you, you like me... I want to go out with you, I want to date you, plain and simple"

The blonde blushed harder, "So do I... I mean, you... I want to date you. Not me." 

Amethyst chuckled, "You're such a-" She trailed off, "Traitor."

"Excuse me?" Peridot blinked

"Not you, her!" Amethyst scowled, motioning to Rose, down below them, with Greg.

"Wasn't she kissing Pearl like... Five minutes ago?" Peridot frowned 

"I can't believe this..." The brunette shook her head, "This is fucking surreal."

Peridot hummed, grabbing their beers, "Scarred squad for life." 

"What?" Amethyst turned to the blonde

"SCARRED SQUAD FOR LIFE!" Peridot yelled, dropping the liquid into both Rose and Greg, "RUN!" She grabbed the taller girl's hand, quickly making her way back inside 

Amethyst burst into laughter as Peridot dragged her across the hotel and into the first elevator she saw, "Holy smokes"

"She deserved it!" The blonde huffed, crossing her arms 

"... You're amazing." Amethyst smiled, shaking her head in disbelief 

"Took you long enough to realise it." Peridot joked, cheeks reddening 

"You're a nerd."

"Well, you're a clod."

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other's eyes, soft smiles and hearts racing. "Well, I'm gonna kiss you," Amethyst stated

"Well, you better."

\----------------

"I asked Rose to kiss me." Pearl explained, sitting on the edge of their shared bed, "So you really should apologise to her for the punch later"

"Maybe she didn't deserve to be punched for the kiss, but she definitely deserved to be punched." Lapis crossed her arms

Pearl pressed her lips in a thin line, frowning a bit, "Lapis..."

"Look, fine, I'll apologise," The smaller girl raised her hands, "But I maintain that she had it coming."

Pearl nodded, eyes lowering, "And there's... Us"

"Us." Lapis tilted her head to the side, "Meaning..."

"You wanted to... Discuss the kiss," Pearl spoke, "... Kisses."

"And tonight." Lapis stated, "I sang that song to you for a reason." She paused, taking a deep breath, "I sang that song because I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now." She confessed 

"You... Have?" Pearl asked, confused 

"... Since before the kiss." Nodded, "I don't think I can actually pinpoint the precise moment... I don't even know if you want to be with someone right now... Especially someone with short blue hair."

It's a bad joke, but Pearl goes, "Yeah, long pink hair is more my thing."

Lapis widened her eyes, laughing, and Pearl tried to ignore how beautiful she is when she does, because it only makes the moment much more real. "I think I may love you and... If you give me some time... Maybe you'll-"

Lapis shut up as Pearl got up from the bed and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard.

She was hardly unused to Pearl's lips, the fireworks, the weak knees, but this time there was a hunger completely new. Wrapping her arms around Pearl's neck, Lapis shivered as she felt the taller girl biting her lip. Pearl somehow managed to be both gentle and rough, and the blue haired girl blushed as she realised the kiss was working too well on her.

She let out a loud moan as she felt Pearl move slightly, pressing her thigh in between her legs, hands tugging at her shirt, and Lapis' hips began moving on their own.

Then Pearl pulled back and Lapis sank her nails into her back, trying to pull her closer again, "Don't go," She pleaded 

"I'm not going anywhere," Pearl spoke, leaning to bite the smaller girl's neck, "I'm in love you."

Lapis groaned and grabbed her waist, spinning Pearl around so she was the one pressed against the wall instead, "Say it again." 

"I'm in love you." She repeated, kissing Lapis again, this time softer, "I'm in love you."

Lapis sighed happily, hugging the taller girl, "I think I've never been this happy"

Pearl smiled, rubbing the blue haired girl's back, "I'm happy too" 

"Does this mean we're dating? I mean, for real this time?" Lapis asked

"Yeah," The blonde nodded, "If you want to"

"I really do." 

"So do I."

\----------------

"You're especially happy this morning," Garnet hummed, staring at Amethyst and Peridot who were sitting and chatting with big smiles in their faces 

"Well, we have good reason." Amethyst smirked, putting an arm around the blonde, "Amedot is canon."

"Perithyst." Peridot stated, a smile on her lips as well 

"How about... Dietz-Rabara?" Amethyst suggested

"Oh, already thinking about marriage?" Garnet chuckled 

"Actually I was thinking about ship names, but marriage is cool too," The brunette shrugged, "What do you think, Peri? Wanna do it?"

"Wow... 'Wanna do it?'... That's the most romantic marriage proposal I've ever heard," Peridot rolled her eyes 

"I don't mean now! Just... Want to know if it's something you'd want someday, like dogs and-"

"Gemlings?" The blonde asked, a teasing smile on her lips 

"Come on, we need to have gemlings." Amethyst stated, "Your brains, my hotness and our combined loveliness? We can't deprive the world of that"

"I'm pretty sure your spawn is what will cause the apocalipse." Lapis snorted, approaching the group

"Oh, Pearlapis!" Amethyst smirked, "How are your canons this fine morning?" 

"... I'm not sure what you just asked," The blue haired girl frowned 

"Where's Pearl?" Peridot asked, searching the taller blonde 

"She's still upstairs sleeping... I came her to get her some tea," Lapis explained, cheeks reddening slightly 

Amethyst nodded, "Well, you might want to get her some pie too... You know, in case she's hungry because of all the sex" 

Lapis turned completely red, "We did not-"

"You have a bite on your neck." Garnet stated, a smile on her lips

The smaller girl shrieked a bit, covering the spot, "No sex, huh?" Peridot mused 

"No sex." Lapis groaned, "We just... Made out a little." 

"Looks like it was a lot," Amethyst snorted, "So... Is Pearlapis official?" 

Lapis opened up a smile, that was answer enough, "... You could say that."

"Oh." Peridot frowned, "That reminds me... Yesterday Amethyst and I saw-"

"Nothing in particular." Amethyst quickly spoke up, cutting her off, "You should head back before P wakes up and thinks you left the town or something"

"Yeah, I should go," Lapis nodded, "I'll talk to you guys later, ok?" 

"Sure," The brunette gave her a thumbs up

"I'm going too," Garnet stated, getting up from her seat, "I'll see you at the beach?" 

"You definitely will, I'm gonna rock this new swim suit I bought." Amethyst chuckled 

The dark skinned woman shook her head, smiling, "You've got a girlfriend now, Amy, be careful" 

"The show is purely for her." The pudgy girl stated, kissing Peridot's cheek 

"I'll... Look forward to it." Peridot stated, frowning a bit 

When Garnet finally walked away, Amethyst whispered, "Peri, you can't tell them about what we saw, it's just gonna start another fight!"

"You're saying we pretend nothing happened? Lapis should totally punch her again!" The blonde whispered back

"And then what? It's just gonna make things rockier between Pearl, Lapis, Rose and everyone else," Amethyst shook her head, "Pearl choose Lapis. No need to cause any more trouble, they're already happy and gay together."

"I still don't like this." Peridot crossed her arms

"I don't either, believe me," Amethyst sighed 

\----------------

"You're awake," Lapis smiled, making her way to Pearl who was by the window, combing her hair 

"Ah, yes," She smiled back, turning around, "Was wondering where you'd run off to" 

"Grabbing you some tea," Lapis spoke, handing her a cup, "I was going to bring something for you to eat as well, but the line was pretty big and I didn't want to take too long" 

"I'm not really hungry yet," Pearl shrugged, taking a sip of her tea, "But thank you for the tea"

"I ran into Perithyst," The blue haired girl smirked, "They're already talking about having gemlings" 

"That's worrisome, their children will probably-"

"Bring the apocalypse." Lapis nodded, chuckling 

"Have you been up for long?" Pearl asked, putting the comb and tea down and pulling the smaller girl closer 

"An hour or so," Hummed, kissing the blonde softly 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Frowned

"You looked cute asleep," Lapis smiled, "Well, you're cute awake too"

Pearl blushed, softly pushing the smaller girl away, "W- Well..."

"Hey! Pearlapis!" Bismuth yelled, banging her fist on the door to the girl's room, "We're heading out, are you coming?"

"Damn." Pearl cursed, "They're heading out to the beach today, I forgot"

"The... Beach?" Lapis asked, heart racing, "I don't really..."

"You don't have to go!" The blonde quickly spoke up, grabbing Lapis' hand, "We can stay."

"If you two don't come, I'll burst in and grab you two by the scruff of your neck and drag you theeere~" Bismuth threatened 

"It's alright," Lapis smiled, "As long as I don't have to get on the water, I think I'll be fine"

"The second you feel like coming back, you tell me and we'll leave." Pearl stated 

"Time's up!" Bismuth yelled, opening the door

"We're going, we're going, geez!" Lapis raised her hands, "Give us a few minutes to pack up and change" 

"I'll go get Amedot, you two better be down there in ten minutes." Bismuth crossed her arms 

"Fine." Lapis shook her head, heading into the bathroom to change 

"But hey, Bismuth," Pearl whispered, "Don't make her go into the water, alright? Don't let Sugi throw her either."

The giant woman nodded, "Yeah, yeah, the fear of water, right?"

Pearl nodded, "Now go, we'll meet you there" 

"Yes, ma'am!" Bismuth chuckled, doing a mock salute 

\----------------

"Huh, I didn't think you two would actually come," Peridot raised an eyebrow, watching as Lapis and Pearl made their way out of the hotel

"Bismuth threatened us." Lapis snorted 

"Been there." Amethyst nodded

"Hey! Love quartet!" Sugilite yelled, "Come on! We don't have the whole day!"

"We're going!" Amethyst yelled back

"Huh, where's Rose and Rain?" Pearl frowned, looking around 

"Despite my threats, they decided to stay," Bismuth sighed, "Maybe I should've acted and done something?"

"No more dragging people around, Bismuth," Pearl rolled her eyes 

"Fun police." The giant woman stuck her tongue out 

"Why is it so important that we all go to the beach?" Peridot inquired, "I don't really like sand. Or water. Or the sun. Or the outside in general." 

"Well, little reclusive nerd," Bismuth spoke, "It's a Crystal Gem tradition"

"This Crystal Gem thing again," Peridot frowned 

"You'll get used to it," Amethyst smiled, bumping her shoulder with Peridot's, "After all now you're a Crystal Gem too"

"Amethyst dating... Weird world." Bismuth snorted 

"Pearl dating someone who isn't giant and pink haired is also weird," Sugilite smirked, "Short and blue seems to be her new type" 

"Her type actually is dorky but feisty," Amethyst stated

"Oh, the same as yours, then," Garnet chuckled 

"Hey!" Amethyst frowned

"I believe the term is nerdy but badass." Peridot smugly spoke up

"We're here!" Sardonyx beamed

Lapis took a deep breath as she stepped in the hot sand, "Let's make a sand sculpture competition!" Bismuth yelled, running to grab some sand 

"Oooh, you're going down! Peri, help me!" Amethyst asked, grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her 

"That sounds fun," Sardonyx smiled, Sugilite right behind her 

"Let's win this thing." Alexandrite spoke, turning to Garnet 

"Are you alright?" Pearl inquired, grabbing Lapis' hand 

"Yeah... I think so," Nodded, "It's just been so long..."

"DONE!" Bismuth yelled, motioning to the sand sculpture of a woman wielding a battle axe 

"Awesome!" Both Amethyst and Sugilite stated, impressed 

"How?" Lapis blinked

"Well, while you two were being gay-"

"Done!" Peridot yelled

The group turned around to find Peridot standing next to a pile of sand shaped like a rock, "... What's that supposed to be?" 

"A rock." Peridot and Amethyst spoke together 

"We're finished too," Sardonyx beamed, showing off the sand platform with small people, "It's a stage."

"You have weird friends." Lapis chuckled 

"Oh? Amethyst didn't make the rock alone," Pearl shot back, laughing as well 

"Alright, we have weird friends."

"Ours is ready too." Garnet stated, motioning to the giant sand woman she and Alexandrite had built 

"Hey, you stole my idea." Bismuth frowned 

"She's different." Alexandrite pointed to the sculpture's head, where a small frog laid

"Why a frog?" Lapis frowned 

"Garnet likes them," Pearl shrugged 

"Alright, since you two were busy flirting, you're the judges... Which is the best one?" Amethyst asked 

"I gotta go with axe wielding giant woman," Lapis spoke 

"Whaat? I'm your cousin!" Peridot growled, "Where's the family loyalty?" 

"P?" Sardonyx smiled 

"While I appreciate the rock, I'm with Lapis," Pearl chuckled, "Bismuth is a very talented sculptor" 

"Hell yeah!" The giant woman cheered, "Winner throws the other dorks inside the water!" She yelled, grabbing Sugilite and Sardonyx and running to the sea 

"Don't make anyone else go into the hospital." Alexandrite spoke, following the three, Garnet not too far behind her

"Bismuth really-"

"Bismuth really what?" Someone asked from behind Lapis, sending shivers down the girl's spine 

Turning around, the blue haired girl met with a tall, muscular, dark skinned man, long hair tied in a braid, "Look if it isn't Water Witch, back in her home town... I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd come back here"

"Bismuth." Lapis mumbled, freezing up

"What are you doing here, Bismuth?" Peridot growled, stepping forward

"Peridot! I didn't see you down there!" The boy snorted, inching down, "How's that leg, little freak?" 

"You have about three seconds to leave before I kick your ass." Amethyst stated, clenching her fists 

"You?" He chuckled, "You and who exactly?" 

"Me." Pearl spoke, stepping in front of Lapis, "And believe me, this won't end well for you." 

Lapis breath caught in her throat. There he was again, Bismuth. The reason of her nightmares, the reason why she was afraid of the only thing that used to bring her joy as a child. The reason of the scar in her back. 

But he was small. Lapis felt herself smile a bit as she realised that despite his size and intimidating stance, he didn't hold a candle to Malachite's wicked grin. He wasn't nearly as frightening as the memory she had of him. She felt her body relax as she heard the waves hitting the shore, the sand in her feet, and she felt, for the first time since she was a child, the ocean as a comforting presence. What was she scared of? This meat headed guy who had bullied her when she was weak and small? She wasn't a child anymore. She wasn't small. And she definitely wasn't weak.

"I'm literally horny with fear," Bismuth smirked, "You actually think that the little runt and your skinny little-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lapis kicked the boy in the shin, making him yelp in pain, "You don't talk to her like that, you dick!"

"You little-"

The blue haired girl hit him back, this time punching him in the nose, "You're not thinking I'm the same weak kid I was back then, are you? I've dealt with so much worse than you and your pack of goons!" She snarled, "If I so much as see you here again, I'm going to show you just what this Water Witch can do, you prick."

He stumbled back, getting away from the group of girls as fast as he could, "... So that happened." Amethyst blinked, "I thought..."

"I can't believe I used to be scared of him! Did you see that guy?" Lapis asked, stars in her eyes 

"Yeah... He was huge, buffed and creepy," Amethyst frowned, "Kind of a dark side version of Bismuth" 

"Please! He was talk!" She snorted, "I..." Lapis paused, watching as the ocean wind messed up Pearl's short hair, "Come on, P!" she grabbed the blonde's hand, turning her attention to the sea

"Uh... Where exactly?" Pearl raised an eyebrow 

"To the ocean!" Lapis beamed, dragging the blonde to the water

"Wait, Lapis are you-" 

She was cut off as the blue haired girl jumped into the water, a gleeful expression in her face as she splashed Bismuth's face, "Water war!" 

"Holy smokes, she's back," Peridot blinked, staring as her cousin giggled and played around in the water with the rest of the Crystal Gems 

"Did you see her punching that guy? He was two times her size!" Amethyst whistled, "Rose got fucking lucky!"

"Come on, Pearl!" Lapis smiled, "Get in! The water's great" 

"I thought you were afraid of water," Sugilite spoke, pushing her messy and wet mane back 

"Psh, afraid of water? This is my home." Lapis beamed

"Talk about facing your fear," Peridot snorted 

"Who was that dick anyway?" Amethyst asked, "He seemed to know you too"

"... He used to be this prick that made Lapis' life hell," The blonde explained, "I was her only friend, so that made me his target too"

"He's lucky Pearl didn't stab his ass." The pudgy girl crossed her arms 

"Stabbed?" Peridot furrowed her eyebrows 

"P carries around a knife everywhere she goes since she got stabbed by some kids who ambushed her," Amethyst whispered, "She's pretty good with it too, I wouldn't get in a fight with her"

"Lapis... Are you sure you're alright?" Pearl asked, swimming near her smirking girlfriend 

"I am." Lapis nodded, "I think... I was always afraid of this place because of how I was as a kid. Powerless and small and weak... But it's not like that anymore"

Pearl smiled, "... You're amazing" 

"Nah, I just punch people a lot." Lapis chuckled, hugging the taller girl

\----------------

"Ah, look who decided to show up!" Bismuth chuckled, giving Rose a high five, "We're leaving though... You missed the fun"

"Bismuth," She smiled a bit, "I... Wanted to talk to Lapis, actually"

"Me?" Lapis raised an eyebrow

"If it's alright," Rose stated, "Just... Wanted to clear some things up before I leave" 

"Leave?" Pearl asked 

"I'm heading back, I don't think I should stay here anymore," Rose shook her head, "... For several reasons."

"Why don't you guys go on ahead while she and I talk?" Lapis suggested, giving Pearl a reassuring smile

"... Alright." Pearl nodded

"Don't start any more fights." Garnet stated 

"Yeah, not without us to watch," Sugilite smirked 

"We won't," Rose smiled 

When the group had finally left, Lapis sat down on the sand, motioning to the taller woman to do the same, "Well, go on, then"

"I wanted to apologise, for kissing Pearl and pursuing her while she was already dating you and... You know... All of last night," Rose spoke, fidgeting with the hem of her dress

"I wanted to apologise for punching you." Lapis offered, "That wasn't cool either" 

"Being with Pearl is nice," Rose explained, a soft smile on her lips, "We work out well enough, we like the same things, we know each other completely, it's... Easy." Sighed, "But at the same time I kind of just know there's something missing..."

"Being with Pearl is kinda terrifying," Lapis stated, "We're different, we're both not totally ready for a relationship, there's a lot we don't know about each other yet, it's... Hard." She smiled, "But at the same time, when I'm with her I just know it's the real thing."

"That's what she and I never had, and probably never will," Rose sighed, "I think that... I'm starting to come with terms with that"

"That's good," The blue haired girl nodded, "Cause if you don't, I'll have to punch you again." Joked

Rose chuckled a little at that, "I really hope you make her happy. She deserves that."

"I'll try my best." 

"That's all I can ask for." Rose smiled, "... We should head back, Rain probably finished packing by now" 

Lapis nodded, "Alright"

"Oh, and a woman was looking for you earlier today," Rose revealed 

"A woman?" Frowned 

"She didn't say what she wanted, but she did say she would be back later tonight," 

"That can't be good." Lapis groaned, "Let's just go, then"

Rose nodded, getting up, "... Are they your friends?" 

"Huh? Who-" She trailed off as she saw Bismuth again, a smirk on his face as a small group walked towards the two girls 

"Water witch!" He yelled, "I hope you don't mind, I brought my friends to see the new you."

"Please tell me you can fight." Lapis whispered, getting up

"I can definitely fight." Rose whispered back

"Then you better get ready to do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I punched myself while writing this because I realised I had never gotten punched in the face and wanted to know how it felt like. I hit a little too strong and cut my lip. Idk why I shared this, just ignore me.
> 
> See you next week o/


	13. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than usual, lots of things happened this week, including me hurting my arm, and not being able to write for a few days. I considered not posting it until I wrote a bit more, but that could take a while and I doubt you guys would want another week without any updates
> 
> Oh, and hello to the new readers, always a pleasure *smiles* And a fellow Brazillian! Welcome, bro!
> 
> And I usually upload on Sundays.
> 
> And yes, I really did punch myself in the face and ended up cutting my lip in the process. I like to call it "hardcore writing" *chuckles* Again, just ignore me.
> 
> So without further ado; here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Who's she?" Bismuth asked, eyes landing on Rose as the rest of his friends approached the girls 

"Does it matter?" One of the guys snorted 

"I suppose not," He chuckled 

"Why are you back, Bismuth? Didn't I say I would kick your ass if you did?" Lapis growled

"Look around, Water Witch." Bismuth snarled, "You're outmatched" 

"So you called all your goons because you couldn't handle me, huh? Just like when we were kids," Lapis snorted, "Afraid of a fair fight?" 

He scowled, fists clenching, "Shut up. This time I'm not going to stop even if you bleed to death, witch." 

"I'd like to see you try." The small girl stepped forward, "She and I are more than capable of sending you and your goons running with your tails between your legs"

Bismuth snickered, mimicking Lapis and stepping forward too, "I'm gonna enjoy-"

"Hey! What the fuck is going on here?" Jasper asked, furious, approaching the group, Pearl not too far behind her 

"Jasper?" Lapis frowned, confused, "Why are you here?" 

"I'm here saving your ass, apparently." The giant woman spoke, pushing Bismuth away, "Prick, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm teaching you runts some respect, that's what." He snarled, throwing a punch at the white haired woman 

Jasper easily caught his fist, quickly counter attacking with one of her own, "Apparently you're the one who needs it, bitch." 

Bismuth stumbled backwards, nose bleeding, "Nephrite!"

A tall, lanky, green haired woman stepped forward, a knife in her hand, "With pleasure."

"Nephrite... A name I haven't heard in a while." Pearl mused, pulling her own knife out, "Remember me?"

"Waters?" Nephrite asked, eyes wide

"That's right!" Pearl nodded excitedly, a smile in her lips that sent shivers down everyone's spine, "And you're the prick who tried to kill me!" Pointed her knife at her

"Looks like I'll have another shot at it," The girl smirked, twirling her knife around her fingers

"How about this... I kick your ass like I had done so many times when we were kids when we fought fairly, and then you and him get the hell out of here." Pearl stated, motioning to Bismuth 

"We're not kids anymore, Waters," Nephrite chuckled 

"And I'm not going anywhere before I teach that runt some things," Bismuth growled, pointing at Lapis 

"Gotta go through me first, tough guy." Jasper spoke up

"Fine. I beat the shit out of you, and Nephrite kills the bitch, and then we get to have some fun with Lazuli." Bismuth clenched his jaw, taking another swing at Jasper 

And then chaos started. Nephrite launched herself forward, trying to stab Pearl who dodged easily enough while both Jasper and Bismuth fell into the floor, rolling as they took turns on punching each other. "Enough!" Rose yelled, running between Pearl and Nephrite, "You don't touch her!"

"If your girlfriend doesn't move, I'm gonna-" Nephrite shut up as Rose punched her in the stomach, making her fall backwards, howling in pain, "Fuck!"

The pink haired woman quickly took away her knife before turning to Bismuth and Jasper, who had stopped in surprise of the outburst, "What the fuck do you-" 

Rose inched down and punched him, and even Lapis winced as she heard the loud thud of his head hitting the sand, "And you, get the hell out! Violence is never the answer." 

"Do you realise you 'ended' the violence with-" Lapis trailed off as the tall woman stared daggers at her 

"Pearl! You know better than to pick fights like this!" Rose huffed, "You're not a kid anymore."

"I..." The blonde mumbled, blushing a bit 

"And you." She spoke up, turning to Bismuth's friends, "If any of you take one step closer we'll get the rest of our friends here, and they outmatch you easily. You're not winning this."

"I seriously doubt-" Bismuth was shut up as Jasper punched him again, knocking the boy out 

"Oh, shut up," The white haired girl growled, getting up from the sand, "You didn't have to interfere, I was winning." 

"One of you would end up getting hurt," Rose crossed her arms, eyes on Pearl, "And I can't let that happen."

"Let's get out of here," Someone whispered, and the group nodded, quickly getting away and leaving both Nephrite and Bismuth behind 

"Let's go too." Rose stated

"God, you're such a party pooper, you must be Rose," Jasper frowned 

"Nephrite." Pearl called out, raising her shirt to show off her scar 

The girl snorted, "Well deserved."

"I love it. I'm proud of it. Made me tougher, stronger..." Spat, "Things you'll never be."

"Oooooh," Jasper chuckled, putting an arm over Pearl, and staring at Nephrite, "If I were you I'd be scramming before she decides to humiliate you further." 

The girl begrudgingly got up and grabbed Bismuth, leaving in the same direction her friends had, "Some day someone will teach you some manners, Waters," She snarled 

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Pearl crossed her arms 

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but what the hell are you doing here, Jas?" Lapis frowned, "Are you the one who showed up in the hotel looking for me?" 

"No, I just got here," The giant woman shook her head, "And I came here to warn you"

"Warn me?" 

"Your mother is looking for you." 

\----------------

"We leave for two seconds and you get into a fight?" Peridot snorted

"I thought we told you to not start fights without us," Sugilite chuckled 

"At least we won." Jasper stated 

"And who are you anyway?" The tall brunette aske

"I'm Jasper, Lapis' friend." 

"And why exactly are you here?" Peridot raised an eyebrow 

"Your aunt decided to stop by," Jasper spoke up, "And by the looks of it, she already knows Lapis is here and will be back later for her" 

"And that is a problem because...?" Sardonyx frowned 

"Believe me, you wouldn't enjoy meeting my mother in the slightest," Lapis scowled, "I can only imagine what she'll do, the stupidities she'll say" 

"Religious, homophobic and quite a mean bitch too," Peridot explained

"Then we'll just kick her ass outta here." Bismuth shrugged 

"You're not beating her mother up!" Pearl shrieked 

"Do you want me to do it instead?" Sugilite offered 

"Would you?" Lapis joked

"What exactly does she want with you?" Garnet asked 

"Who knows? She probably wants me to go back home, straighten up, be a good girl who'll marry right and pop up a few kids soon enough," Shrugged 

"She's not your guardian anymore and she can't exactly force you to go home." Peridot stated

"Don't tempt her." Lapis pressed her lips in a thin line, "I just wish I could avoid it. And preferably keep Pearl out of it too."

"I don't mind." Pearl spoke up, giving Lapis' hand a reassuring squeeze, "We'll deal with her together"

"So I take it you two finally started dating?" Jasper chuckled, staring at both girls with an amused smile 

"Oh, right, I hadn't told you..." Lapis sheepishly smiled 

"Brat! You mean this has been going on for a while now?" Jasper asked, feigning hurt, "Kids these days..." 

"Can we focus on Blue Diamond first?" Peridot spoke up, rolling her eyes 

"Blue Diamond?" Garnet repeated, clenching her fists 

"... You're a Diamond?" Pearl breathed out, eyes wide 

"... Yes?" Lapis blinked 

"But... You said you were Lazuli." The blonde stuttered

"Yeah, Lapis Diamond Lazuli," Repeated, frowning a bit as Pearl let go of her hand 

"... You too?" Amethyst asked, eyes on Peridot

"Y- Yes, I'm... Peridot Diamond Rabara," She whispered

Both Diamonds swallowed as the whole group shared looks, as if having an entire conversation just with stares. Pearl had her hand over her mouth while Amethyst's fists where clenched, "I bet you're reconsidering the ass kicking I was talking about." Bismuth spoke up, "... Maybe the dating too?"

"I am not!" Pearl stated, crossing her arms, "It's hardly her fault who her mother is!" She turned to Amethyst, "It's not their fault." 

"Wait, am I missing something?" Peridot asked

"Yeah, the Diamonds are pricks." Sugilite snarled

"It's like Pearl said." Amethyst spoke up, putting her arm around Peridot, "It's not their fault." 

\----------------

"... Do you want to talk about it?" Lapis asked, staring at the pacing Pearl, "... Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know-"

"Blue Diamond practically chased Garnet's mothers out of town," Pearl stated, hands clasped together, "And Yellow Diamond, who I assume is Peri's mother, was the one who got the Quartzes into trouble in the first place"

"I didn't really know, but... That does sound like them." The blue haired girl nodded, "How do you feel about it?"

"You don't get along with them." Pearl spoke up, "You're the complete opposite of them and I've never seen you doing anything except supporting and helping me. It doesn't change at all how I feel about you." 

Lapis smiled at that, relief spreading across her body, "Really?"

"Really." Pearl smiled back, "But I'm worried. How are we going to get your mother to go away when she gets here? They'll want to start a fight, Lapis"

"Yeah, I can see that," She sighed, "... Tell the security to not let her in? Or you and I can leave and-" 

"That's it." The blonde nodded, "We'll leave. Pack up our things and go before she gets here, I doubt she knows where we live and if or when she finds out, at least the others won't be there to make it worst"

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"I'm absolutely sure." Pearl stated, kissing the smaller girl's lips, "I'm going to warn everyone, you stay here and start packing." And with that she rushed out of the room

"... Alright." Lapis dumbly nodded

\----------------

"What? Come on, we can kick her ass!" Bismuth growled

"Fighting would only make it worse, Bismuth," Pearl sighed, "Besides, Lapis doesn't want to deal with her mother yet and I think we should respect that. If we go back, she won't know where Lapis is yet and that buys us more time." 

"I wish you weren't going so early," Sardonyx frowned, hugging the smaller blonde, "But I get what you're saying... Safe trip, honey"

Sugilite nodded, offering Pearl a fist bump, "We'll see you around, little Pearl"

Garnet merely waved before turning away, both her and Alexandrite clearly disapproving her decision, "Do you want us to go with you?" Amethyst asked, Peridot beside her 

"I think we should, if I'm still here she'll be a bitch to me and Amethyst and will most likely follow us back to the house," Peridot stated, scowling a bit

"If you think it's best," Pearl nodded

"Alright, I'll go tell Opal goodbye, Peri, get our things," Amethyst said, kissing the blonde's lips

"... Alright." Peridot dumbly nodded

"Ha, dejavu," Lapis chuckled, approaching the group of girls, carrying three suitcases 

"I already said goodbye to everyone," Pearl spoke up, grabbing the bags from Lapis and setting them on the floor, "I'll load these in the car, you help Peri?" 

"Sure," The blue haired girl nodded, patting Peridot's head "Come on, little nerd. Let's get out before mother gets here and it turns into hell on earth."

"Glad to see you're taking this seriously," Peridot growled

"I'll help you load them," Bismuth stated, grabbing the suitcases easily

"Thanks, Bismuth," Pearl nodded 

"If anything happens, you give me a call, alright?" The giant woman spoke once they reached the vehicle, "I'll go running to kick some ass" 

"You won't need to, Bismuth," Pearl rolled her eyes, "But thank you" 

"Go! Go! Go!" Lapis yelled, running past them and entering the car, "She's in the lobby!" 

Both Amethyst and Peridot came soon after, holding their bags and quickly throwing them in the car, "Bye Bismuth!" Amethyst shouted, jumping on the back seat 

"Bye," Pearl kissed the woman's cheek, entering the car as well

"See you nerds!" 

\----------------

"Did she see you?" Pearl asked once they were on the road

"No, I took a short cut, but Jasper saw her and came to tell me," Lapis explained, "Thank God, because if she hadn't, she would've caught us trying to run away"

"Can you imagine that conversation?" Peridot snorted

"I'd rather not," Lapis shivered 

"Wish I had seen her though, I wonder what she looks like," Amethyst mused 

"Here," Peridot spoke, giving the pudgy girl her phone, "That's my mother, and that's my aunt. The two unhappy children would be Lapis and I"

Amethyst stared at the picture, Blue Diamond was a tall woman, fair skinned and long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and into her back, an elegant blue dress and a stoic expression. Yellow Diamond on the other hand was a short haired blonde, a bit taller than her sister, a commanding look in her face as she kept a hand on Peridot's shoulder. While Peridot looked almost the same, Lapis was in a dress not unlike her mother's, long black hair neatly styled, and albeit looking grumpy, she was nothing like the Lapis they knew, "Pearl you have to see this! Lapis looks funny as fuck!" Amethyst snorted, pressing a few buttons on the phone, "I'm sending this to myself"

"Gee, thank you, Peri," Lapis groaned 

"How come you're not blonde like your mom?" Amethyst asked, eyes still on the photo

"I don't know," The blue haired girl shrugged, running a hand in her own hair, "Father is a brunette too, I guess I took after him"

"You look like your mom," Amethyst stated, turning to Peridot, "But dorkier" 

"Ew! Don't say that!" The smaller girl growled, shaking her head 

"What? Despite being a bitch, you can't deny she's hot." Smirked 

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Peridot scowled, grabbing her phone back

"Let's all do that." Lapis nodded

"You look good when you dress like a girl, Lapis," Amethyst teased, kicking the girl's seat 

"Amethyst, don't do that," Pearl frowned, "And Lapis looks good any way"

The pudgy girl fake gagged, rolling her eyes, "Gaaay"

"This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?" Peridot sighed

"You're the one who decided to date her." Pearl chuckled 

"I'm starting to wonder why..." The small blonde stated, putting a hand on her chin, "Stars... Why have I started dating this obnoxious, annoying jerk?" 

"Shut up, you love me and you know it." Amethyst smirked 

\----------------

"Home sweet home," Lapis yawned, dropping herself on Pearl's bed

The four girls had finally gotten back after driving all night, and after saying quick byes, they had all gone into their rooms to get some sleep. "I'm not getting up until after lunch," Pearl stated, laying next to the smaller girl

"Amen to that." Lapis sleepily nodded, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "Night, Pearl"

"Good night, Lapis," She smiled, kissing the girl's forehead 

True to their words, neither one got up until late in the afternoon, in which point they all gathered in the kitchen to eat something. "At this rate we'll be up all night," Peridot stated, staring at the clock in the wall, "I'm going to use this time to do some work"

"Booring!" Amethyst crossed her arms, "Let's go out and paint the town or something"

"Yeah, no thank you." Pearl rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea, "Lapis?" 

"I'm with you two, way too tired to go out," The smaller girl yawned, resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder 

"You all are lame." Amethyst groaned, turning to Peridot, "How about just us? Dinner. No parties, just a regular restaurant as our first official date," she spoke, a soft smile on her lips

"... That sounds acceptable," Peridot nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks

"Aw, look at this gay shit," Lapis snorted 

"Oh, you're the one to talk," Peridot shot back, "I wonder if Pearl would want to know just how you were these last couple of days about the kisses you-" she was interrupted as the door bell rang 

"Ops! The door!" Lapis quickly shot up, running towards the front door, "I wonder who it is!" 

As the door swung open, Lapis found herself facing a man holding out a form, "Are you miss Lazuli? The bed you ordered is here"

"Oh... I completely forgot about that," She nodded, signing the paper, "It's upstairs, go left into the living room and then first door right," instructed 

He nodded and repeated the instructions to the other employees, the group quickly bringing the bed inside, "A bed?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "What kind of freaky stuff were you two doing to break Pearl's?" 

"I bought this before we started dating, obviously," Lapis rolled her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks because of the insinuation

"Whatever you say, Lappy," The pudgy girl teased, getting up, "I'm gonna grab my stuff and swing at my apartment, I miss my place,"

"Already?" Peridot raised an eyebrow 

"You can come too," Amethyst offered, "Let Pearlapis get their freaky on"

"I'm pretty sure it's you who's trying to 'get your freaky on'," Lapis stated, eyeing the brunette 

"Sue me," Shrugged, making her way upstairs, "You coming Peri?"

"Yeah!" The blonde nodded, quickly following her 

"Well, it'll be nice to have the house to ourselves," Lapis snorted, "I miss not being teased by Amethyst nor having to see those too being all mushy with each other"

"I suppose so," Pearl smiled, putting her tea down, "We could always go out too when you feel less tired" 

"Honestly, I'm kind of enjoying the safety of this house, no exes, no mother, soon enough no one else..."

"You're aware your ex already showed up here once, right?" Pearl mused 

"Ugh, don't remind me." 

\----------------

"So this is your apartment?" Peridot asked, stepping inside the small place. It was a fairly old building, but still had a nice look to it.

"Yeap, I'm on the 5th floor," Amethyst nodded, pulling the smaller girl to the elevator, "Apartment 8"

"Huh, cleaner than I expected," Peridot teased as they entered the messy apartment 

"Oh? So you think you're in any position to judge? I've been in your room before, Peri," The pudgy girl crossed her arms, "You're the same or maybe even worse than me."

"What can I say?" The small blonde opened up a smug smile, "All geniuses are messy"

"Why, thank you," Amethyst snorted 

"What exactly did you have to do here anyway?" Peridot asked, sitting on the living room couch

"Nothing, really, just wanted a place to ourselves," Shrugged, dropping herself next to the blonde

"O- oh?"

"Wow, you'd think I said I wanted to murder you or something," Amethyst laughed at the girl's wide eyes 

"I'm sorry, I'm just... Nervous, I guess," Peridot spoke, eyes lowering, "I... This is all pretty new"

"I thought you dated before?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow 

"Well, yeah," Nodded, "... But it's not Tanz or the other two... It's you. It's us." She paused, blushing, "I don't want to mess this up" 

The brunette smiled a bit, putting her arm around the smaller girl, "Hey, dork... Relationships are like dancing." She stated, leaning in 

"Just gotta feel it." Peridot whispered, closing the distance between them

\----------------

"So this is what you meant when you said you wanted to stay home, huh?" Pearl mused, watching as Lapis floated around in the swimming pool

Giggling, the blue haired girl splashed water at her girlfriend, "Why don't you come in too?"

"I have to go out for a little bit," Pearl shook her head, "But I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah," Lapis nodded, chuckling, "I'll be here in the water, probably"

"Alright, I won't take long," Pearl smiled, "Bye, dork"

"Bye, honey!" Lapis teased 

Snorting, the blonde went away, disappearing as she entered the house to get her keys. "I was wondering when she'd leave."

Lapis shot up, turning to the direction of the voice, "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Come on, Lapis," Malachite frowned, stepping forward, "Don't be like that"

"Please tell me you're not here to try and-"

"This isn't about getting you back, I promise," He stated, raising his hands up, "You told me you needed to be alone, I'm respecting that, although I'm sure you'll eventually come back to me"

Lapis raised an eyebrow, getting out of the pool, "Then what to do you want, Mal?" 

"Your mother was at my house looking for you, I told Jasper, but-"

"She told me." The blue haired girl spoke up, "Don't worry about it"

"I know she did, your mother called me again after not finding you at the hotel," Malachite explained, "I told her that if you weren't there, there was only one other place you'd be."

"Wait, what?" Lapis scowled, "You were the one who told my mother where I was? How did you even know? And did you tell her about this place?!"

"He didn't tell me, he brought me here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop myself from naming this chapter Shine On You Crazy Diamond. *snorts* I love Pink Floyd, sue me.
> 
> So yeah, Diamonds coming up; Lots of people being jerks next chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week as usual (I hope) o/


	14. The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again o/
> 
> I am very happy to tell you guys that I feel infinitely better and that the old schedule /should/ be back from now on (every sunday... Yes, I know today is saturday, shhhhh)
> 
> So, here it is!

"Mother." Lapis clenched her jaw, watching as the woman stepped closer.

Two whole years and her mother looked exactly the same. From her icy blue eyes to her long dress and cold expression. "I see you managed to ruin your hair." The woman spoke, a disapproving glare in her face, "Such a shame, it used to be so pretty... Nothing that a little time can't fix, though..."

"Hardly any of your fucking business how the fuck I want my fucking hair to be." Lapis stated, emphasising each curse, aware of how much her mother hated it

"Your manners have gone away too, I see." Blue Diamond frowned, turning to Malachite, "You, leave."

He did as he was told without protesting, sending Lapis a small smile that she couldn't tell if was meant to be apologetic or charming. In the end didn't look like neither to her. "He's your bitch now?"

"He does what I say because I told him that if he did, I might persuade you into going back with him." The blonde woman explained, "And quit your incessant cursing. Is that a childish whim to make me angry?"

"So you lied to him?" Lapis snorted, "And I'll talk however the fuck I want, this is my house you're in."

"That's another matter," Blue Diamond spoke, eyes landing on the house, "How did you manage to end up in a place like this? Are the rumours about you and Peridot befriending the Water's heir to get a place to live true?"

"I did no such thing. And Pearl is more than my friend, she's-"

"How cunning of you, making friendship with the right sort so you could enjoy the privileges," She stated, a proud smile on her lips, "We don't always agree on things, but we can agree on that. You two have Diamond blood in you still"

"It wasn't like that." Lapis scowled

Her mother's smile faded into a thin line, "Lapis, it's time for you to grow up. When you left, I wanted to get you to come home, but your father said that once you realised just how lucky you were and how much we sacrificed for you, you would've come back."

She snorted, "Come back? Are you insane? Why would I?"

"This is your last chance, Lapis. Either you come back or we'll officially disown you." Blue Diamond threatened

"Hell if I care," Lapis shrugged, "I stopped going by Diamond ages ago, I'm Lapis **Lazuli** now."

The older woman clenched her jaw, livid, "Alright, then how about I tell your little house mate that you've only become friends with her because of her rich father? How about your aunt and I make sure that her mother's hotel is completely bankrupt by the end of the month? How about we make sure her scholarship is blown to pieces? Or putting you into a mental health facility and deeming you unfit to make choices for yourself? Hell, I'm sure your aunt would even help me teach your cousin a lesson too."

Lapis swallowed, for the first time in a long time, scared, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Blue Diamond sneered, "Two hours. If you're not home by dinner, you'll see just what I would or wouldn't do. And better make sure that no one will come after you, I don't want them in my home."

"Aunt Blue?" Peridot asked, eyes wide as she stepped in the backyard

"Peridot," The woman turned to her niece, eyes landing on Amethyst beside her, "... Befriending Quartzes, huh? Your mother would be very disappointed in you... Although she never really expected much from you to begin with." And with that she turned around and left, dress flowing behind her as she stomped away. Lapis cursed under her breath, just what the hell was she supposed to do?

"What did we miss?" Amethyst frowned

"Just... Mother being her usual asshole self." Lapis sighed, "I... I need to talk to Pearl, alone. Think you two could spend the next two hours or so in your apartment?"

"Yeah, sure," The pudgy girl nodded, "We actually won't spend the night here, Peri just wanted to-"

"No." Lapis stated, "Please come back, I need to discuss this with you two too... After I've spoken to Pearl, that is..."

"Alright," Peridot complied, "We'll have some nachos or something and then we'll come back"

"Sounds like a plan," Amethyst hummed, "See you in a bit, Lappy"

"Bye." Lapis nodded, watching with a heavy heart as her friends left, she already knew what she needed to do.

\----------------

"Do you think we should've brought some nachos for them too?" Peridot asked, unlocking the front door

"Nah, I..." Amethyst trailed off as she spotted Pearl standing in the middle of the living room, a lit cigarette in her lips, "Woa, what the fuck are you doing?"

Pearl turned around, eyes red, "What does it look like, idiot?"

The brunette frowned, "... What's with the cigarette?"

"What's going on?" Peridot asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach, "... Where's Lapis?"

Pearl searched around her pockets before taking out a small piece of paper and throwing it on the blonde's feet, "I'm going to get some air." She spoke, heading to the backyard

"What does it say?" Amethyst inquired, watching as Peridot read the note

"... Lapis left." Clenching her fists, the small blonde rushed outside, fuming, "What the hell? She just left? She didn't even talk to you?!"

"Yeap." Pearl nodded, sitting at the pool's edge, "Just went up and left. When I got home her things were gone and the note was in my bed"

"... Pearl..." Peridot tried

"It's fine. I'm fine." The blonde girl waved her off, putting the cigarette out. "Do you have Jasper's number?"

"... What?" The smaller girl blinked

"Her number. Do you have it?" Pearl repeated, fishing her pockets for something, "I bought myself a pack of cigarettes, but they're shit, I think she might be a good person to tell me which is best"

"Yeah, I'll... Text it to you..." Peridot nodded, still confused and overwhelmed by it all, "... Look, did you try calling-"

"Of course I did!" Pearl snarled, tears in her eyes, "She told me to stop calling and then hung up on me"

Peridot could feel her own eyes start to water, "Y- You shouldn't give up..."

"Give up?" She asked, fists clenched as she got up, "You read the damn note, she said she doesn't want anything to do with me, what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Yelled, "I'm not about to make the same mistake again, I'm not going to run around wishing for her to come back to me like I did Rose, to hell with her!"

Peridot flinched, "Lapis isn't Rose, and you know it!"

" **Do I?** " Pearl snorted, grabbing the paper back from the blonde's trembling hands, " 'Pearl, I apologise for leading you on.' " She recited, sarcasm and bitterness in her voice, " 'I'm going back to my mother, she offered me a great deal and I'm taking it, don't come looking for me, don't call me, I don't want to see you again.' "

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that girl if I see her again!" Amethyst growled

"You're absolutely not!" Pearl huffed

"Didn't you-"

The blonde girl growled, messing her hair in frustration, tears falling down. "Don't worry, we'll sort this out." Peridot spoke, wrapping her arms around the taller woman, "Everything will be okay."

Pearl wished she could still believe that.

\----------------

"Alright, now that we're calmer and Pearl's resting, let's talk about this shit," Amethyst stated, sitting down and motioning for Peridot to do the same

Sighing, Peridot complied, "Talk about what exactly?"

"Well, you and I saw her mother throwing a hissy fit when we got here and in her note Lapis says her mother is making a deal with her, so... I'm thinking blackmail?" The pudgy girl suggested, "Lapis was drooling over her for the longest time, she wouldn't have just packed up and leave unless her mom said something"

"I guess you're right," The blonde nodded, deep in thought

"Alright, let's get Pearl, some of our friends and then break Lapis outta there!"

"We can't do that!" Peridot shrieked, "And we can't tell Pearl either!"

"Why not?" Amethyst frowned

"I know Lapis, Amethyst. I've known her for a very long time and her mother must've said something really bad to make her go, something that made her scared... Lapis is prone to say the stupidest things when she's scared." She tiredly explained, "Say we go and we miraculously get to talk to her... If we get there and Lapis starts to say mean and stupid things she doesn't mean, Pearl will be absolutely destroyed."

"Yeah, P isn't really the type who can see through those kinds of things..."

"So the problem is; what exactly did she say to Lapis and how can we make her come back?" Peridot scowled, deep in thought

"Can't you go to their house and find out? You're her niece," Amethyst frowned

"Did you miss the part where she was an absolute prick to me?" The small blonde rolled her eyes, "Do you have any illusions she would open her house to me just like that?"

"... Can't we just go with the breaking in?" The pudgy girl suggested, "We kidnap Lapis and bam!"

"What about the blackmail?" Peridot huffed

"What exactly can she do?" Amethyst asked, "Lapis is old enough to be free from her, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure what she thinks she has on Lapis... But I'll find out, she won't get away with this."

"You know what?... I actually may have a plan." Amethyst hummed

\----------------

Pearl stared at herself in the mirror, pushing back her golden locks into a messy style. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she could feel herself choking on the perfume that lingered in the room... Lapis' perfume.

She needed to get out.

Grabbing her keys and the first jacket she found, she made her way to the window. She needed a drink.

The drive to Bismuth's bar had been a lot longer than usual, the silence inside her car becoming more and more unbearable until she hurriedly parked and rushed into the establishment, feeling relief spread through her as the loud music and people offered some sort of comfort to her maddening silence. Dropping herself on the counter, she spoke, "Something strong that'll hopefully get me drunk really fast."

"Good call." A voice came from her side. Pearl sighed internally, how could she have missed her? "How are you, Pearl?"

" **Yellow.** "

"Hey, I'm not terribly excited about you being here either, but at least I'm polite, prick." Yellow stated, annoyed

Snorting, Pearl took a sip of her drink before turning to the blonde, "Fine, I'm sorry. Hello, Lynn."

Merely nodding, Yellow sighed, "I hate this song... It's like it's fucking heartbreak night here or something."

That got Pearl's attention, "... You're here by yourself?" She asked, scanning the room for Blue

"Same as you, I'm afraid."

"What happened to you? Drinking alone in a bar... Hardly your scene." Pearl mused, "Aren't you more of a 'drink wine in a tub' kinda gal?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yellow shot back

"Fair point." Nodded, turning back to her drink

An uncomfortable silence set itself for a few minutes before Yellow sighed loudly, turning to Pearl, "Pink, I know we're not exactly best buds right now, but if something hurt you and you wanna talk about it, just say it. Nothing good comes from leaving things stuck on your throat, believe me."

"Sounds like you're the one who wants to talk. What? Finally confessed to Blue and she rejected your annoying ass?" Pearl spat, scowling

"Go ahead, throw stones at the only one trying to help you." Frowned, clenching her jaw

"... Sorry. That was uncalled for." The blonde sighed, "You don't deserve it."

"I wouldn't say that." Yellow stated, a smug smile on her lips, "I'm sure I deserved it for some other things"

Pearl burst into laughter, shaking her head, "Well, you've always been a prick."

"Guilty." Yellow hummed

"Am I right though? Are you here because of Blue?" Pearl asked

"Yep."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Yellow shrugged, "She deserves the universe and I... I'm barely a star."

"Self deprecating doesn't go well with you, Lynn."

"I still think I'm awesome." Stated, raising her nose up for a second before dropping her head down again, "But she's... She means everything to me. And to her? I mean nothing at all."

Pearl nodded, raising her glass, "To heartbreak night."

"To heartbreak night." The blonde snorted, clinking their glasses together, "... So what exactly happened between you and **your** blue haired problem?"

"Fuck if I know, she just left and told me she didn't want to see me any more." Pearl smiled bitterly, "Didn't even say goodbye."

"Prick." Yellow scowled, "And I actually thought she was decent." Pearl merely shrugged, and Yellow understood that she didn't want to say anything else about Lapis. "So what exactly will you do now? Aside from working on liver failure with me, I mean"

"I was thinking about some lung damage too, I'm waiting my friend Jasper answer my text about cigarette brands," Pearl spoke, grabbing her cellphone, "Oh, she actually answered already"

"Then how about we get our asses out of here and buy a pack?" Suggested, throwing some dollar bills on the counter, "I pay for your drink and you'll share your cigarettes"

"Sounds like a good plan." Pearl nodded, finishing her drink and getting up as well, "We shouldn't drive, though..."

"We'll just grab a cab, come on."

\----------------

"Look who's here!" Aquamarine smirked, watching as a defeated Lapis dragged her stuff into the house, "My favourite cousin!"

"Look who's here, my **least** favourite cousin." Lapis shot back, eyeing the small girl

Aquamarine was a short girl, dark blue eyes and black haired like most of Lapis' father's side of the family. The smug smile was definitely something she had acquired from Lapis' mother though. "I heard aunt Blue had to drag you back from the riff raff nest you had settled on," she hummed, smile widening, "You haven't changed at all, jumping from one human trash can to another"

Lapis let out a loud and sarcastic laugh, "My, you have the same shitty humour as always, dear Aqua"

The shorter girl's smile faltered, but didn't disappear, "I'd watch myself if I were you, Lapis..." She spoke, walking past her fuming cousin, "Your mother isn't particularly happy with you, and believe me, I can make the situation a lot worse for you if I want to."

"Do your best, halfling." Lapis scowled, "There's nothing else for me to lose."

"Quite the contrary, dear cousin." Aquamarine stated, expression darkening, "You may be unhappy, but you haven't lost anything... Yet." The black haired girl giggled. As Lapis cursed and stomped away, Aquamarine opened up a smirk, "But don't worry, I'll make sure to properly destroy your happiness."  
  
\----------------

Yellow coughed, eyes watering, "Stars, this fucking sucks."

"Give it time," Pearl chuckled, blowing off some smoke as she sat down in the sand. They had bought the cigarettes and walked all the way back to the bar, sitting outside on the beach while their heads cleared off from the drinks

"You know, Pearl?" The blonde asked, sitting down next to her friend, "I don't think we were meant to fall in love and have a happy ending"

"Maybe not."

"... If you could, would you do anything differently?" Yellow spoke, "Like, changed something before you met them? Or during the time you were dating?"

"Yeah, I would tell myself not to fall in love." Pearl snorted, "Or would stop myself from ever meeting them"

"I did like you way better when you hadn't met Rose yet," Yellow nodded

"Can you imagine? I'd be a lot like you..." Pearl laughed, shaking her head

"Putting up with two of me would've been too much... I'd feel sorry for the world."

"You wouldn't."

Yellow smirked, joining in the laughter, "Probably not."

Smiling, Pearl got up and pulled the blonde with her, before quickly putting a song to play on her phone. As Yellow groaned, Pearl's smile widened and she began to sing, _"I am not the only traveller who has not repaid his debt..."_

Yellow rolled her eyes, but sang as well, _"... I've been searching for a trail to follow again."_

 _"Take me back to the night we met."_ Pearl smiled sadly, offering her hand to the other girl

 _"And then I can tell myself what the hell I'm supposed to do,"_ Yellow took her offer, dancing around in the sand with the other blonde, a wan expression on her face as well, _"And then I can tell myself not to ride along with you..."_  
  
_"I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you..."_ Pearl sang, spinning her partner around, _"Take me back to the night we met."_

 _"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you."_ Yellow sighed, "God, I really hate this song."

 _"Oh, take me back to the night we met,"_ Pearl repeated, louder, _"When the night was full of terrors... And your eyes were filled with tears..."_

 _"... When you had not touched me yet..."_ Yellow complied, _"Oh, take me back to the night we met."_

"... I think I hate this song too," Pearl laughed weakly, dropping herself back into the sand

"I'm glad you're finally seeing reason."

"I thought things would be different this time, you know?"

"How come?" Yellow raised an eyebrow

"I never thought Lapis would hurt me like this." Pearl stated, eyes on the ocean ahead, "I never thought I could possibly feel shittier than when Rose left... Yet here I am."

"Here we are." Yellow nodded, "So? Have I gained enough friendship points to hear the story?"

"I already told you the story." Shrugged, "She just left and that was that."

"You deserve better, Pearl." Yellow spoke, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "You're... You're wonderful. And if Rose and Lapis can't see that, well, they're fucking idiots."

Pearl smiled softly, "You're not so bad yourself, Lynn"

"You know what? Lapis is an asshole."

"Well, Deedee is a bitch."

"... I must be really sad and drunk because I'm thinking it wouldn't be too bad if we hooked up tonight."

Pearl laughed loudly, "Prick!"

Yellow smiled, bumping their shoulders together, "What? We're hot, we're single..." she joked, "We both have the bodies and flexibility of dancers"

Still laughing, Pearl shook her head, "I missed you. Your stupid jokes and your bluntness..."

"Filters are stupid," The blonde shrugged

"They're confusing." Pearl sighed

"We always saw eye to eye on everything, no second guessing, no drama..." Yellow nodded

"You're easy to read."

"So are you."

"You're right, we must be pretty sad and drunk." Pearl chuckled

\----------------

"She didn't come home last night." Peridot spoke, lips pressed together in a thin line and a scowl on her face

"... So... When she get's here we're grounding her or something?" Amethyst asked

"I'm serious! What if something happened?!" Peridot panicked, "I didn't even see her leaving!"

"It's Pearl, she can take care of herself, mom." The pudgy girl rolled her eyes, "I bet she'll be here in a few hours, a horrible hungover and probably some girl's lipstick on her mouth."

"You think she hooked up with someone?" The blonde frowned

"Probably not, but it's fun to imagine her doing something stupid," Amethyst shrugged, "She's completely in love with Lapis, there's no girl in the world who can replace her to P"

"Yeah, she wouldn't cheat." Peridot nodded

Amethyst opened her mouth to reply, but the doorbell ringing cut her off, "See? That's probably her, who got so drunk last night that she lost her keys somewhere." The brunette stated, walking to the front door, "Heee... Llow? I mean, Yellow?"

"Hello to you too, Amethyst." Yellow spoke, rolling her eyes as she stepped inside, "Pearl's parking the car"

"... Pearl was with you last night?" Amethyst asked, eyes as wide as dinner plates

"Yeah?"

"OH MY GOD, SHE **DID** SOMETHING STUPID!" The pudgy girl shouted

Yellow scowled, "First of all, you're the stupid one. Second of all, we did not sleep together if that's what you're implying. And third of all, do not yell at people!"

"Oh, thank God," Amethyst breathed in relief, "Of all the hot people she could do, choosing **you** -"

"I am **this**  close to hitting you." Yellow warned, fuming

"Amethyst, don't bother Lynn," Pearl stated, stepping inside the house

"Oh, so it's **Lynn** now?" Amethyst teased

"Don't be a pest," Yellow rolled her eyes

"Yes, Lyyyyn," The brunette singsonged

"I'm glad you're back home, Pearl," Peridot spoke once she saw the tall blonde

"I'm fine Peridot, you don't need to worry," Pearl smiled a bit

"Just with a terrible hungover and a heartbreak," Yellow stated, sitting down on the kitchen table

"That makes two of us." Pearl shot back

"Fair enough," The blonde chuckled

"Ew, you two getting along is creepy," Amethyst shivered

"We bonded over broken hearts, shitty songs, alcohol and cigarettes," Yellow spoke, a rare soft smile on her lips

"Creepy." Amethyst repeated

\----------------

Lapis groaned as she opened the door to her room, meeting with her tall, muscled cousin, "Stars, I fucking forgot this is like 'asshole house'."

Topaz said nothing about the insult, silently making her way inside and motioning for Lapis to sit down

"Silent as ever, I see..." The smaller girl rolled her eyes, sitting down on her bed, "What is it, Topaz? I've got more to do in life"

"Aquamarine left just now."

Lapis blinked, startled at the other girl's voice and message, "... I'm sorry, what?"

"I heard where you were... What you were doing... What happened." Topaz spoke, "You can't let aunt Blue take that from you"

Snorting, the blue haired girl shook her head, "You've changed, Topaz... And I'm glad you're concerned, but... I can't leave."

"Yes, you can." Topaz insisted, "And you **should**."

"I made my choice, Topaz," Lapis sighed, "I **can't** go back."

"Lapis..."

"Just leave!"

"We do not yell in this house!" Blue Diamond spoke, entering the room, "Topaz... Glad to see you visit you cousin, but I need to talk to her, leave."

Topaz merely nodded before quickly stepping out of the room without any other word, "Sorry about yelling, no more speeches." Lapis said, rolling her eyes

"It's not about that."

"Than can it wait? I don't feel like talking."

"Lapis, I'm your mother," Blue Diamond frowned, "Despite your attitude, I want what's best for you, and I do love you!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"... There's a young woman coming here for dinner tonight," The older woman spoke, turning her eyes to the window, "I met her earlier today"

"A young woman?" Lapis raised an eyebrow

"She's in need of a job and I am looking for a new secretary." Blue stated

"And that's my business because...?"

"Because you will inherit the business someday!" Snapped, scowling, "And you could learn a thing or twenty from a woman so poised, so elegant, soft spoken and efficient like her!"

"Whatever." Lapis turned away, staring at the baby blue wall of her room

Blue Diamond sighed, slamming the door behind her as she left

\----------------

"So, what exactly happened between you and Deedee?" Pearl asked, watching as Yellow blew off some smoke

"She quit." The blonde answered, snorting, "I finally scared her away"

"She quit because of you?" Pearl raised an eyebrow

"We had this fight because she wouldn't shut up about her stupid crush," Yellow sighed, "I may have said some... Harsh things..."

" **You?** No way," Smirked

"Shut up," Chuckled, "Anyhow, I... We had this fight and then yesterday I got word that she quit."

"So you don't actually know what happened," Pearl dead panned

"I know what happened, she got tired of me and is probably looking for a new job where she can be near the jerk she likes."

"Lynn, you can't leave things like this, call her, talk it out!" Frowned

"That's rich coming from you," Yellow rolled her eyes

Pearl sighed, turning her attention to her own cigarette, Yellow was right. "Let's go out again."

"Where? I'm so not in the mood to drink"

"We're not gonna drink, I have something way better in mind."

\----------------

"Aunt Blue asked me to get you, it's time for dinner," Topaz spoke, knocking softly on Lapis' door

Sighing, the blue haired girl lazily shot up from the bed and opened the door, a frown in place, "Is the girl here yet?"

Topaz merely nodded before turning away and disappearing in the hallway. Rolling her eyes, Lapis made her way downstairs to the dinning room, "Finally, you decided to join us." Blue Diamond spoke, icy, but not as acid as usual, which made the small girl realise the new secretary had to be within earshot

"I apologise for my tardiness," Lapis spoke, earning a small smile of approval from her mother

"Bygones," The older woman waved her off, "Now, there's someone I would like you to meet. Deedee, get in here, please."

Lapis blinked and stared, mouth hanging open as Blue entered the room, poised as ever and with a gentle and friendly smile, "You must be Lapis, is a pleasure to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I changed the most from the original draft because of the new gems *laughs* Still, I really liked writing Aquamarine and Topaz, I think they'll make an interesting addition... I also can't stop listening to The Night We Met *chuckles*
> 
> Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you next week o/ 
> 
>  
> 
> (I hope *sheepishly smiles*)


	15. Pink and Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Managed to write another chapter on time! Go me!
> 
> I'm such a sucker for PearlxY.Pearl friendship, I think they'd be hilarious together.

Lapis stared at Blue for a long while before snapping out of it, offering the girl a smile and a polite handshake. If she didn't want her mother to know they already knew each other, there must've been a reason, and Lapis wasn't going to blow that up. "Deedee was it?" She asked

Blue nodded, seemingly relieved, "That's right"

"Deedee is a very talented young woman," Blue Diamond spoke, "I think that the two of you will work quite nicely together"

"I'm looking forward to it," Blue smiled

"So am I." Lapis stated, "Believe me, I have a lot of questions."

\----------------

"Alright, I'll be the first to admit, that was awesome." Yellow complied, giggling as she stared at Pearl, "But **this**  is too much." She stated, motioning to the tattoo parlour, "What are you even going to get?"

"I could get a star, I never did get one like the rest of them..." Pearl hummed, browsing through the an album of ideas, "And you would look amazing with one."

"I could write 'fuck Deedee' in my forehead..." Yellow joked

"Diamonds were always your thing," Suggested

"They're such a cliche, there's no way in hell I'd get one," The blonde rolled her eyes

"This one is so pretty though..." Pearl smirked, pointing to a design and poking her friend's ribs, "Remember when you were young?"

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna hit you." Yellow groaned, but there was a hint of a smile in her lips, "But yes... I did shone like the sun."

"Shiiiine on, you crazy diamond!" Pearl chuckled, singing and startling the few costumers in the parlour

"See? Now everyone thinks you're a total weirdo," Yellow snorted

"I'm pretty sure they already knew." Smirked, running her fingers on her pink hair

\----------------

"What are you doing here, Blue?" Lapis asked as she finally found herself alone with the taller girl

The girl pushed her bangs back, and for a second Lapis' stomach twisted as she realised just how alike Pearl the other girl was, "I actually prefer if you call me Deedee... And I quit the dancing studio and needed a job."

"Is that all?" Rose an eyebrow

"... Were you expecting something else?" Inquired, tilting her head to the side

"... No, I guess not."

Blue smiled a bit, a sad, somewhat forced smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, miss Lazuli"

"Don't do that. And definitely don't call me that." Lapis frowned, "Did Pearl put you up to this?"

"She did not." Blue spoke, not wavering in the bit

The smaller girl frowned deeper, she couldn't tell if Deedee was good at lying or if it was the truth, "I told her I wanted to be left alone"

Frowning, she huffed, "This isn't about you. She didn't even told me you two were dating, much less that you two broke up." Stated, bangs falling back into place, "Besides, she would never make me come and talk to you, who do you take her for? You think that just because she took Rose back a few times that she'd run after you?"

"I..."

"Don't flatter yourself." Blue spat, and with that she walked away, leaving a speechless Lapis behind

\----------------

"Honestly, I don't even know what to think anymore," Peridot spoke quietly, eyes on the ceiling

Both she and Amethyst were laying in the blonde's bed, hugging and occasionally sharing a few kisses, "Things will be alright, Peri," Amethyst assured, kissing the girl's forehead, "Pearlapis is endgame"

"What if they're not, though?" Peridot frowned, "What if Pearl doesn't take Lapis back? What if Lapis never comes back? What if-"

"We'll be here. We'll make sure the two idiots end up together again."

"I'm scared." Closed her eyes, lip trembling, "I'm scared that this can't be fixed. That I'll lose both of them... That I might lose you"

"It won't ever happen, nerd," Amethyst hugged her tighter, "I promise you. You'll never lose me or them."

"You guys are the only family I have left."

Amethyst smiled sadly, "I feel the same."

\----------------

"I can't fucking believe you made me wait all that time and in the end you got nothing," Yellow rolled her eyes, "Why the hell am I hanging out with you again?"

"Shut up, you love me," Pearl snorted, "And you got your diamond, miss cliche, so no complaining! I just couldn't decide... I don't want to do something I'll regret"

"This is exactly why you have me." Yellow stated, proudly raising her nose up

"Yeah, you're a real role model," The pink haired girl rolled her eyes

"You bet I am!"

"Pearl?"

Both girls turned around, startled, to be met with Rose's questioning glare, "Ugh, do you follow P around or something?" Yellow scrunched her nose, annoyed at the taller woman

"No, I was..." Rose trailed off, staring at her ex's pink hair, "Your hair..."

"No, it has absolutely nothing to do with you, get over yourself." Lynn huffed

Pearl put an arm on the blonde's shoulder to shut her up, "Can I help you, Rose?"

"I... Thought you would still be at the hotel with your mother and the others... Lapis," Rose frowned

"We broke up, fun times," Pearl shrugged

"Oh?" The giant woman raised an eyebrow, "But-"

"Look, I gotta go. But do feel free to call," Pearl winked, pulling Yellow along with her and leaving a very confused Rose behind

"What was that about?" Yellow hissed, "You can't seriously be thinking about getting back with her!"

"Gods, no," The pink haired girl shook her head, "But hey, the sex wasn't bad."

The blonde stayed quiet for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, "That's the Pink I fucking love!"

"Come on," Pearl smiled, "There's still a few places we can have some fun in"

\----------------

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk," Amethyst spoke once Pearl stepped inside the house, alone, to the pudgy girl's relief, "... Nice hair?"

"Sure," The pink haired girl nodded, walking towards the kitchen, "Shoot."

"... Peridot's worried she's gonna lose both you and Lapis and... And me," The brunette explained, eyes lowering

"Why would she lose you?" Pearl frowned, "And I can't speak for Lapis, but I'm not going anywhere."

"She's worried she'll eventually have to take sides and... And if she sides with one of you, the other will resent it and that it'll cost her our relationship too," Amethyst sighed

"Again, can't speak for Lapis, but Peri's my friend," Pearl shook her head, "I don't expect her to see things black and white, there are no sides, really"

Amethyst's face lightened up, "Thanks, P! I knew you-"

"As long as I don't ever have to look Lapis in the face again." Deadpanned, "I don't care if Peridot or you keep talking to her, but I don't want her anywhere near me."

"Preach it, Pink." Yellow spoke, entering the kitchen

"Pearl, I-"

"I think P was pretty clear." The blonde stated, sitting down, "The asshole stays the hell out of her life."

"Amethyst... She was the person I thought would never, ever hurt me." Pearl confessed, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, "I can't take it. I can't possibly look at her again, at least while I heal... I did that with Rose, I kept scratching my wound... Not this time. She isn't even the same person I fell in love with anymore." She shook her head, "I need time so that someday I might be able to look at her and not feel so betrayed and hurt by her." Letting out a broken laugh she motioned to Yellow, "I can't even go up to my room without Lynn otherwise I can't stop thinking about Lapis and how the whole damn house smells like her!... I need time."

Amethyst frowned, she couldn't ask more from Pearl, it just wasn't fair.

\----------------

"And are you sure you can pull this off?" Navy asked, chuckling softly

Aquamarine smirked, turning to her dark skinned friend, "Please, I **live**  for manipulation and heartbreaking. And I know everything I need to, where her house is, the places she usually goes to, all courtesy of Malachite, the stupid stalker," she stated, adjusting the bow on her hair, "Now, do I look bad enough to mingle?"

"Not really, you look just like the every day preppy you," Navy snorted, "But with a bow."

"Ugh!" The short girl huffed, messing her hair, "I don't know the first thing about being a lesbian, how am I supposed to blend in the bars she goes to?"

"I doubt your clothes will matter, the important part is that you're not spotted by her," Shrugged, waving the girl off, "It's all about acting all innocent and cute." And to prove her point the brunette opened up a soft smile

Aquamarine laughed, "I almost believe you're not a cold hearted psychotic bitch."

"I wouldn't worry at all, though... This girl fell for Lapis, she's clearly not smart or observant." Navy scrunched her nose, "How low her standards can possibly be?"

"Right?! And apparently she's the Waters' heir." Aquamarine shook her head, "That family really went downhill"

"Wait, so the rumours were true? She was sleeping with the Waters' heir?" Navy asked, eyes wide

"I know what you're thinking, but no, she wasn't doing it for money," Shrugged, "Unfortunately she actually fell in love with this Pearl girl"

"How could she possibly fall in love with a girl?" Navy shivered

"How could she fall in love, period." Aquamarine snorted, "Love's stupid and such a huge waste of time..."

"Everyone falls in love, Aqua," The brunette rolled her eyes

"Not in my family."

\----------------

"I'm just not in the mood, Lynn," Pearl shrugged, dropping herself into one of the bar stalls, "You can go on ahead and find a body to sleep under, I just don't feel it"

"You striked out with six gorgeous girls, P," Yellow huffed, "And yes! I'm counting!"

"I am still in love with her, you know?" Pearl sighed, "I can't help it"

"And I'm still in love with Deedee, but that's not doing me any good," Snorted, "I'm not telling you to fall in love with the next woman you dance with... Just that you actually talk to them, see where it goes without thinking about Lapis or anyone else"

"Everything reminds me of her, I can't."

"Not even with her?" Lynn smirked, pointing at the familiar face standing not too far from them

"Is that Sheena?" Pearl blinked

"You know her?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Cause she's hot."

"Yeah, I... Almost hooked up with her once," Nodded, blushing a bit as the taller woman turned to her and offered a smile

"Ooooh, she's smiling at you, you should go talk to her!" Yellow stated, amused, "The universe is clearly giving you a second chance"

"I- I don't know..."

"Pearl? Is that you?" Sheena asked, stepping closer to the two girls, "Almost didn't recognise you with the pink hair"

"Well, you know," Pearl sheepishly smiled, "My appearance is just a manifestation of light"

"I know what that's like," Sheena laughed

"I highly doubt that," Giggled

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go pretend I have something else to do over there so you two can hook up," Lynn shot Pearl a smug look, "I'll see you later, P"

"Friend of yours? Her subtlety is almost as good as Amethyst's"

"I'm not so sure," Pearl chuckled, "I think the correct term is frienemy"

"And where's the rest of your friends? Amy, the shorty and the really protective blue haired one?" Looked around, "She's not gonna pop out and yell at me again, is she?"

"Tonight it's just Lynn and I... Lapis and I aren't really friends anymore," Explained, awkwardly laughing at the mention of Lapis. Sheena didn't seem to catch that, and gently brushed one finger on Pearl's dyed hair to push the lock behind her ear. Pearl definitely wasn't falling for Sheena, but the woman's good looks were hard to ignore, "Anyhow... I believe I owe you a date," She blushed, "I mean, if you are still interested"

Sheena raised an eyebrow at that, amused, "Oh? Are you back into the dating game?"

"I sure am," Nodded, "The pink hair and lack of drama towards you should prove it"

"Then I would be more than happy to take up on that offer," The giant woman smirked, grabbing Pearl's hand on hers, "How about we start with a dance?"

\----------------

"She's not coming home tonight either, is she?" Peridot sighed, staring at the clock on the wall, "And yes, she's a big girl and I'm not her mother, I know."

"Hey, don't worry, Peri," Amethyst kissed the blonde's forehead, "Soon enough we'll find out how to get Lapis back and she'll apologise with a huge and gay gesture and Pearl won't be able to reject her and they will live happily ever after and have a lot of gemlings who'll call us 'Aunt Amedot' "

"That scenario does seem likely."

"How about we get out? Take your mind off of them? Or we go hang out at my place instead, cuddle up to some nerd nonsense you're into," Amethyst suggested, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend

Peridot smiled a bit and hummed. It was hard to keep thinking about Pearl and Lapis with Amethyst's body pressed close to hers, her lips on the blonde's neck, "That does sound good..."

"Then come on," The pudgy girl urged, "We've barely had any time to act like a couple since we started dating... Pearlapis will survive one night without us to babysit Pearl"

"You're right," She nodded, grabbing Amethyst's hand, "Tonight I'll focus on us, no distractions or worries, they'll be fine"

"Yes!" Amethyst beamed, kissing the blonde's lips, "Now come oooon! First one in your car picks the movie"

"You're on!" Peridot chuckled, running off

"Wait! Cheater! I wasn't ready!"

\----------------

"Cheater! Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected!" Aquamarine mused, snapping another picture of Pearl and the pink haired woman she was dancing with

"You'll just have to show this to Lapis and she'll be totally heartbroken and won't ever want this girl again," Navy chuckled, "Don't you love an easy job?"

"Stars, Aunt Blue could've just sent you, Topaz," The brunette stated, turning to her cousin, "What a waste"

Topaz said nothing, simply turned away from both girls, focusing on the drink in front of her. "It is somewhat a shame, no scheming or betrayals were needed," Navy sighed

"Disappointed you didn't get to lie to anyone?" Aquamarine chuckled

"Aren't you?"

"I suppose... Although the satisfaction is more or less the same, I don't see it being any more fun than giving these pictures to Lapis," Mused

"Are you joking? This thing had so much potential... Imagine if you had seduced her or something? The pictures could've been of you snogging her instead. That's the ultimate heartbreak." The small girl jumped a bit in alarm as Aquamarine dropped her phone on the bar counter, eyes wide, "Aqua? You alright?"

"That's brilliant!" She gaped, turning to the dark skinned girl, "I'm gonna make this Pearl girl fall for me and then when she's all in love, I'll show Lapis pictures **and**  I'll tell Pearl I'm Lapis' cousin and it was all a prank from our family!"

Topaz scowled, hands gripping her beer tightly, "See? Now that's genius!" Navy giggled, "And so fucking evil! As expected of us."

"Oh, Lappy, just you wait..." Aquamarine smirked, deleting the pictures she took and slipping her phone back into her pocket, "Vengeance will be absolutely delicious."

\----------------

"I really don't get what people like about this show, you know?" Amethyst rolled her eyes

"It's a camp! And there's competitions, drama, heartbreak... What's not to like?!" Peridot squealed, slamming the Camp Pining Hearts cd into Amethyst's notebook

"The fact it's cliche, heteronormative and frankly kind of sexist?" The brunette asked, "Percy and Paulette are one of the most boring couples to have ever existed."

"Well, duh," Peridot snorted, "Percy is totally gonna end up with Pierre, not Paulette."

"... Wait, what?" Amethyst blinked

"I hate PercyxPaulette, it's nonsense, could they have picked a worse couple?" Scowled, "I mean, the only reason people ship them is because they're opposite genders, Paulette clearly does not work at all with Percy and they're chemistry is so bad they look like siblings or cousins"

Amethyst burst into laughter, shaking her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you actually watch a show like Camp Pining Hearts expecting to see some queer characters"

"We can all dream," Peridot smiled, "Besides, with the world the way it is, I wouldn't be surprised if soon enough we did get a lgbtq character"

"And I wouldn't be surprised if they died."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Peridot shook her head, a goofy smile on her lips

"Stars, why did I fall for such a dork?" Amethyst snorted

"Excuse you, I'm great and loveable." Stuck her tongue out

"Sure you are, nerd."

"Clod."

"I'm so gonna kiss you."

"You better."

\----------------

"Here are the folders for the contracts we'll be going through tomorrow," Blue spoke, handing a stack of papers to the smaller girl, "I recommend you read them all with care."

"Whatever." Lapis sighed, throwing them in her bed

"You look unhappy with all of this."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Snorted

"Then why did you come here?" Blue asked, face unreadable

"Why do you care?" Lapis shot back

"Because if you did break Pearl's heart as I suspect you did, I would've think you did for something that at least made you happy."

"Well, guess what? I'm miserable here." Lapis scowled, Deedee's words hitting her like bullets, "But if you were lying and-"

"For the last time, Pearl did not send me here." Blue frowned, "I won't even tell her I took this job, I'm not one to scratch her wound."

"..." The blue haired girl nodded, lips pressed into a thin line

"You wish she had, didn't you?"

"I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow, Deedee." Lapis stated, closing the door to her room

Blue smiled a bit, staring at the closed door, "Running away, I can definitely relate to that."

\----------------

"Soooo? Tell me everything and more," Lynn smirked, watching as Pearl entered the coffee shop and sat down at her table, "You went home with that Sheena girl last night, didn't you?"

"I... May have," Pearl smiled a bit

"Come on, even when you get laid you have that stupid sad face," Yellow frowned, "What's wrong? Was she bad at it? A total pillow princess?"

Pearl blushed bright red, "N-No! I- I..."

"So it's about Lapis." Rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Pink..."

"I know, I know..." Pearl sighed, "Honestly, it was good, but... It felt empty, you know?"

Yellow merely nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, "If you don't think you should do it again, you know I won't push you"

"You're a good friend, Lynn," The pink haired girl smiled

"I know."

"You're also a prick."

"I know that too."

Pearl burst into laughter, "We should've never stopped being friends"

"Nah, we did good, there's a limit to how much we can tolerate each other," Yellow snorted, "Luckily for us the slate is clean since we spent so much time apart"

"That must be it," Mused, "I'm gonna get myself a coffee, want anything?"

"I'm alright," The blonde shook her head, turning her attention to her phone, "Don't take too long, I gotta be in the studio soon enough"

"Right, you have classes today," Pearl nodded, getting up, "Don't worry, I'll be-"

"Stars!"

Pearl blinked, staring at the smaller girl she'd run into. The coffee the stranger was holding had been spilt all over both of them, the hot liquid making them wince, "Oh, I'm so, so sorry," The pink haired girl panicked, quickly grabbing one of Yellow's napkins and trying to dry off the girl's shirt

"That's-" The girl blushed as Pearl run her hands on her body

"I'm sorry!" Pearl shrieked, face bright red as she pulled her hands away

Lynn snorted at the display, "Smooth, Pink"

"That's alright, don't worry," The stranger smiled, a pink tint still on her cheeks as she draped the jacket she had on her free hand onto her shoulders, "I wasn't watching where I was going either so it wasn't all on you"

"Come on, at least let my friend Pink get you another coffee as an apology," Yellow smirked

"Y- Yes! That's the least I can do," Pearl smiled apologetically

"Oh, alright," The brunette nodded, walking with Pearl towards the cashier. "But just because I can't function on mornings without my coffee"

"I'm more of a tea person myself," Chuckled

"I absolutely love tea, but it's not enough to get me through my job," Scrunched her nose, "Offices... Is there anything more boring in this world?"

"Have you ever watched Camp Pining Hearts? I think it's up there," Pearl joked

The other girl giggled, the sound sending butterflies flying around on Pearl's stomach, "So... Is your name really Pink?"

Pearl shook her head, a sheepish smile on her lips, "It's just a nickname, I'm Pearl"

"Nice to meet you, Pearl... I'm Aquamarine."

\----------------

"You look chipper today," Lapis noted, "Been murdering small animals or bullying the neighbour's kids?"

"Oh, something way better, dear cousin," Aquamarine smirked, setting her cup of coffee on the table

"You? Drinking coffee?" The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow, "... And what happened to your shirt?" Frowned, staring at her cousin's stained clothes

"Small price to pay," She enigmatically answered, adjusting her pencil skirt as she sat down

"So you've finally went mad." Lapis snorted, sitting down as well

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" Aquamarine inquired, "This is a very important case and you're kind of an idiot. No offence."

"Mother made me come and you're a bitch. No offence." The shorter girl merely shrugged, "What? You're actually gonna let that slide? What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"I'm simply not a child like you, dear cousin." Hummed, "We're in our workplace, we can bicker all we want at home, but in here I expect we keep things civil for the company's sake."

"There's definitely something fishy going on here." Lapis narrowed her eyes, "Fine, play innocent all you want, I know who you really are and what you're capable of."

Aquamarine merely laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

\----------------

"How was it with the preppy girl?" Lynn smirked, wiggling her eyebrows

"Her name's Aquamarine," Pearl rolled her eyes, "And thanks for ditching me, by the way."

"You two could use some alone time. And hey, don't stop there, what else do you know? Did you get her number? Her sexuality? Is she single?" Yellow asked

Blushing a bit, Pearl handed her a napkin on which the girl had scribbled her number on, "I don't know if she's gay or if she's single"

"Ok, who the fuck would give out their number to clearly gay girls if they weren't of a similar kind and single?"

"She doesn't know I'm gay!" Pearl protested

"Yeah, because it's such a secret, not like your heart eyes and you being handsy with her said other wise," Yellow snorted

Red once again took over the girl's cheeks, "I didn't-"

"Which was awesome, by the way," Lynn smiled, "You seemed genuinely interested in her!"

"She's cute," Pearl looked away, embarrassed

"She does have pretty dreamy blue eyes..." The blonde nodded, "Kind of short for me, but hey, whatever floats your boat"

"You suck so much," Blushed, "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Shut up, thanks to me you got yourself a date," Yellow raised her nose up, "Yellow and pink go wonderfully together."

"Yeah, I fail to see how that was your doing," Pearl rolled her eyes

"I could've said 'watch out'," The blonde smirked

\----------------

"See? Wasn't that completely fucking worth it?" Amethyst asked, rubbing her eyes as she watched the small blonde run around her room, "We spent an awesome night"

"We did, and now I'm horribly late for my first class," Peridot groaned, searching the room for her hoodie, "I can't miss the next one, it's a test"

"Relax, Peri," The pudgy girl yawned

"I can't!" Huffed, quickly putting the rest of her clothes on, "I'll see you later, alright? Stars, where are my damn keys?!"

"You're gonna give yourself a damn heart attack," Amethyst rolled her eyes, "College ain't going nowhere, drive carefully, dork"

"Yes, m'am," Peridot snorted, giving the girl a small peck on the lips, "I'll come back after the test is done, alright? See if you can get a hold of Pearl, ask her how she's doing"

"Yes, m'am," Amethyst shot back, "... Right after my nap"

"I'd kick you out of bed if I wasn't so late, you know?"

"Go! Go! There's no time to waste!" The brunette spoke, voice muffled by the pillow she was laying on

"Clod."

"Love you too." Amethyst chuckled, amused as the blonde disappeared to the living room with her finger held up. "Gonna marry that nerd someday." And then her phone started to ring, and with a tired groan she picked it up, yawning a bit, "You've reached Amethyst, she's asleep."

"It's me. I have some info."

The pudgy girl shot up, fully awake, "Fuck, so soon? Well, don't stall, Blue! Tell me everything you know."

\----------------

"I have got to say, I'm very happy with how you acted today," Blue Diamond spoke, a small smile on her lips as she stared at her daughter, "You even got along with Aquamarine"

"I just did as I was told," Lapis stated, emotionless

"As you're supposed to." The woman nodded, "Now run along home, I still have a few more matters to settle with Deedee"

"Yes."

As the blue haired girl stepped out, scowling and angry, she found Aquamarine, the smaller woman sitting on the stairs out to the parking lot, talking on the phone, "Sure, I've been to that bar a few times, we can meet in the counter..." And to Lapis' absolute confusion, the brunette let out a giggle, "Well, and I'll be the gorgeous one, but I guess you already know that." More giggles, was Aquamarine actually flirting with someone? "Sure, love... Alright... I'll see you in a bit"

"Well, that was scary." Lapis loudly spoke, making the other girl jump a bit

"How long were you there?" Aquamarine asked, face unreadable

"Oh, I heard everything... Aqua's gotten herself a little boyfriend." Snorted, "Or plaything. I supposed to you they're the same thing, are they not?"

"Absolutely."

"Does mother know about it?" Lapis questioned

"She knows I've been playing with this person so I can get something both of us want." Aquamarine shrugged, "So sorry, no blackmail for you"

"Wasn't looking for one."

"The sad thing is that I believe you." The brunette snorted, grabbing her car keys, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date I absolutely cannot miss."

"Have fun."

That got a laugh out of the smaller girl, "Don't worry, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'v' I don't even know what happened, the idea just popped into my head and I needed to write it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you guys next week o/


	16. It Could've Been Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened *laughs* I laughed a lot with your reactions to Aquamarine, I really made the right choice
> 
> Whelp, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I'll see you down there o/

Aquamarine stared at the taller girl, eyebrows slightly raised, "Well, you certainly weren't kidding when you said you would be the handsome one"

Pearl smiled brightly, looking down at herself, "I can't wait to tell Lynn, she thought I was overdressed for this"

"Oh, you definitely are, but... It suits you, you're gorgeous," The brunette spoke, and to her own surprise, she found that she actually meant it, 'Alright, I can see she's aesthetically pleasing enough,' she thought to herself, conceding, 'I understand some of Lapis' fixation, she's a pretty and shiny new toy'

"I believe we both agreed that that was you," Pearl stated, smile softening 

Aquamarine felt her cheeks redden a bit, "Aren't you a smooth talker?"

The pink haired girl chuckled, "I suppose I am"

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," The small girl asked, offering her best smile

"Not much to tell... I'm an only child, I'm living with a housemate... I'm definitely a cat person," She laughed a bit, "I'm a dance teacher, but I'm getting a major in astronomy as well as dance and a minor in music"

Aquamarine's eyes widened, "And you actually have time for all that? I'm just finishing law school and working at my aunt's office and I'm already busy most of the time"

"It's all about an organised schedule and some sacrifices, as well as some-" Pearl trailed off, looking sheepishly, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about it"

"Don't be silly! There are few things I can say I'm really passionate about and organisation and responsibility are very high on that list." She stated, and once again she found herself being honest, "I think those are very impressive and valuable traits"

Pearl smiled, a bright smile that Aquamarine was sure was what made Lapis take an interest for the girl in the first place, Pearl was indeed very pretty, "Then how about you tell me some more things you're passionate about"

The brunette shrugged, "Nothing you'd find terribly interesting, I'm afraid," she was more than used to being considered boring, "Drinking tea while reading a good book, classical music, foreign movies, long walks by the beach and not much else"

Pearl shrieked a bit, stars in her eyes, "That's amazing"

Aquamarine blinked, surprised, "You really think so?"

Offering her a smile, the pink haired girl nodded, "You're a very interesting person"

Aquamarine felt her cheeks reddening again, what was wrong with her?

\----------------

 

"God, something's seriously wrong with you," Lapis frowned, staring at her silent cousin

"Lapis, I'm very busy, can you find someone else to bother?" The small brunette spoke, looking up from her very blank notebook page 

"Busy my ass, you've been spacey ever since you got home yesterday and in case you forgot, mother asked me to watch you prepare the case," Crossed her arms, annoyed, "So what crawled up yours? You were in a good mood when you left"

Aquamarine huffed, "Nothing 'crawled up mine', I'm perfectly fine, I'm just thinking about the best course of action to prepare this case."

"Bullshit." Lapis smirked, "Something is up and I am dying to know what it is, I haven't seen you like this since I met you," she paused, smirk widening, "Did your new boyfriend dump you? Or did he figure out you're a frigid bitch?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Did you-"

"Will you shut up?!" Aquamarine snapped, fists clenched, "Don't you have a girlfriend to cry over? I'm not surprised she hasn't come after you, she's probably relieved you left," Spat, "In fact, I bet she's already fucking someone else. Why wouldn't she? She can find better in a trash can. Nothing happened yesterday so save your 'bitch girlfriend' knowledge, I'm not you." 

Lapis stood up, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes and slapped her cousin across the face, storming off of the room without saying a single word.

"Some bloody silence at last." Aquamarine groaned, ignoring the stinging on her cheek

"That was unlike you," Topaz spoke up, making the small girl jump a bit in surprise

"How long have you been there?" Frowned, turning to the giant woman

"A while." 

"She was getting on my nerves." Stated, beginning to write down the proof they had on the case. Topaz stood in silence, face unreadable, making Aquamarine scowl and look up again, "Get out, I need to finish this tonight."

Still in silence, Topaz walked away, leaving the smaller girl alone.

\----------------

"What?! What did she say?" Peridot asked, putting her fork down, "Is it blackmail? And why the hell did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Good morning to you too, nerd," The pudgy girl rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her pancake

"Amethyst!" 

"Jesus, alright, alright," Raised her hands up, "... Blue can't tell if it's blackmail or not yet, all she's got is that Lapis is completely miserable and scared shitless of facing P again," 

"Then it's definitely blackmail." Peridot nodded, deep in thought

"She also said there's this girl that seems like it's starting up some trouble," Amethyst scratched her head, "What was her name again?"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Raised an eyebrow 

"Blue says she's been a real dick to Lapis and seems to rub salt over the wound all the time, she lives with them..." She explained, "Something water related... Her cousin apparently"

"Aquamarine?!" Peridot groaned, "Stars, she's living with them? Poor Lapis."

"She your cousin too?" Amethyst asked

"No, she's from Lapis' father's side of the family, thank God," Scrunched her nose, "She's such a jerk, conceited, full of prejudice... You'd actually think she's from my mother's side," Snorted 

"So... Rescue Lapis before she kills her or something?" 

"Aquamarine is the type who doesn't attack you directly, she just sorts of says mean shit behind pretty words," Peridot sighed, "It makes Lapis absolutely crazy"

"Well, we know more or less that it's indeed blackmail, now what?" Inquired

"Now we wait until Blue figures out what the blackmail is so that we can prevent it from happening and then we can get Lapis back," Stated

"Waiting around sucks," Amethyst groaned, dropping herself on the couch, "I really wish we could just grab both P and Lapis and knock their heads together and be like, 'hey idiots, make up.' "

"I wish we could too," Peridot sat down next to her, leaning against the brunette, "We won't get into stupid things like that and breakup, right?"

"Of course not," Amethyst shook her head, putting her arm around the smaller girl, "We're way smarter than Pearl and Lapis. Besides, there's nothing anyone can tell me that would make me want to break up with you."

"Things are really easy when I'm with you," Peridot spoke up, "Which is scary"

"Scary how?" 

"I'm really afraid of losing this, losing you."

"I already told you, not gonna happen." Amethyst kissed her head softly

"Honestly, I'm probably gonna be afraid of that forever," The small blonde let out a small, meek laugh

"Come on! There's nothing I can do?" Amethyst asked, a soft smile on her face

"In my family we kind of learn that the only thing that really bonds people together is marriage and kids, which is silly considering divorce exists, but-"

"Marriage?" 

Peridot shrieked, face burning bright red, "I- I mean in the far, far future! I'm sorry! Don't freak out! I shouldn't have said marriage, I take it back!"

Amethyst laughed, "Calm down, nerd"

The blonde pouted a bit, "What I meant was, maybe someday, in which we were married and with 'gemlings' as your friends would say, I may be less afraid of losing you"

"I guess I'll just have to marry you then," Smirked

Peridot blushed and looked away, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'clod'.

Laughing again, Amethyst hummed, "Hey, how about we have dinner out tonight? I know a pretty cool place, Sugi and Dony work there... I just gotta pass and pickup my nice clothes from the dry cleaning place"

"Nice clothes?" Peridot raised an eyebrow 

"Trust me, it's gonna be great."

\----------------

"Tell me everything about your date yesterday," Yellow stated, sitting down on Pearl's bed

The pink haired girl stopped writing her paper and looked over to her blonde friend, seemingly deep in thought, "She's nice." She said finally

"That's all?" Frowned, annoyed, "I said 'everything', idiot."

"I'm not sure what to say..." Pearl stated, "She's pretty, she lives near Ocean Town and she likes the same things as I do... She's a law student and actually finds me interesting and we're going out for dinner tonight" 

"So she's the perfect woman for you," Lynn nodded, a teasing smile on her lips

"On theory, yes, she is," Shrugged

"Buut?" The blonde rolled her eyes, "What? Her hair isn't blue?"

Pearl scowled, "Shut up."

"No, tell me, what's wrong with her?" Yellow insisted, "Is there really something or are you just trying to find motive to fuck up something that could be great? Don't lie and say you didn't feel anything for her because I was there at the coffee shop."

"It's just too early, Lynn." 

"Again, not telling you to marry anyone," Huffed, "You two don't need to move in or have gemlings, hell, you don't even gotta ask her to be your girlfriend, just see how things go, casual"

"I don't know how to do that." Pearl stated, closing her eyes

"It's simple, you two go out, have fun, maybe make out a little, act like she's me," Lynn smirked, "But less of a prick and definitely much less gorgeous"

The pink haired girl laughed a little at that, "I don't know, Lynn..."

"Well, I do, and I'm the voice of reason here," Raised her nose up in the air, "So you're gonna get yourself a nice dress for your dinner tonight and... Where are you going again?"

"That place where Sugi and Dony work, I think she's gonna like it"

"Oooh, in that case let's find this dress now!"

\----------------

"I'm very confused right now," Navy stated, frowning as she watched Aquamarine walk circles around the room, "What do you mean 'maybe I should stop'?"

"She does something to me, I don't like it." The brunette stated, jaw clenched 

"I know it must be hard to pretend to be a lesbian and that flirting with her must be disgusting, but come ooon," Navy groaned, "Did you forget just how much fun we will have when Lapis and her find out the truth?"

Aquamarine scowled, lips pressed together firmly, she couldn't possibly tell Navy that disgust was far from what she felt whenever the pink haired girl smiled at her. Navy wouldn't possibly understand... Not that Aquamarine herself did. 

"This thing must really be messed up if you're this quiet," The dark skinned girl frowned, "If it sits so wrong with you, we can end it right now," And then she raised her phone and Aquamarine's heart stopped, "I took this yesterday, thought I'd follow you two and have some photo proof in case Lapis doubted it had been going on for a while." It was a picture of both Pearl and Aquamarine drinking together, laughing, the pink haired girl's long slender fingers wrapped with Aquamarine's short ones, "I got this wonderful shot too," she scrolled to the side and another picture showed up, one of Pearl kissing the brunette's cheek goodnight, "I was hoping you'd stomach a real kiss, but I suppose these are enough"

"Oh, good, the gathering of Satan's spawn is happening today," Lapis spoke as she stopped by Aquamarine's door, "Navy. How's it going? Still pretending to be well adjusted when in fact you're a manipulative bitch?"

"Lazuli." Navy spat back, eyebrows furrowed together. "Still pretending to be well adjusted when in fact you're a sad waste of space?" Aquamarine saw it coming from a mile away, Navy's fingers clenching her phone with anger before a smug and satisfied expression took over her face, "Actually-"

"Here are my notes, I assume that's why you came here," Aquamarine spoke up as she picked up her notebook, interrupting her friend, "Take it and leave, Navy and I are discussing important things and you have a lot to study."

"Don't need to tell me twice to leave," Lapis snorted, grabbing the notebook from the girl's hand, "It was a displeasure seeing you two again." She stated as she slammed the door closed

"What was that about? We could've-"

"You're right. It's not the time to stop." Aquamarine said, eyes still on the photo in the other girl's phone, "Not yet."

"That's the Aquamarine I know and love," Navy smiled, beaming with excitement 

\----------------

"Don't you look like a virgin sacrifice?" Yellow snorted, rolling her eyes to yet another one of the dresses Pearl showed her, "Don't you have anything that's actually meant to seduce someone? What about a suit? You've always looked so dashing in a suit!"

Pearl frowned a bit, "I do have one, but-"

"Then put it on! We don't have all day, Pink."

"What about you?" The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes

"Me? I'm more of a dress girl," Lynn blinked

"I mean what are you doing tonight?" Pearl asked, crossing her arms, "You've been very interested in my love life and yet yours seems to be really lacking"

"That's where you're wrong, I met this cute girl yesterday while you were out with short and preppy and we're going out again tonight too." Stated, raising her nose up, "Her name's Weiss"

"When do I get to meet her?" Smirked, poking her friend's ribs

"A bit early to double date, but maybe someday," Lynn rolled her eyes, pushing Pearl away, "Now please put the suit so I can find some clothes too, I want Weiss' first words to be 'wow' when we see each other tonight" 

Pearl laughed at that and nodded, turning her attention back to her wardrobe, "Do you really think Aquamarine will like me in a suit?"

"Who doesn't like you in a suit?" Yellow snorted, "If there's one thing you can be proud of, aside from dancing and the whole brainiac thing is how good you look in one"

"Wow, if you continue like this I'll think you actually care for me, Lynn," Teased

"Don't push your luck, Waters," The blonde stuck her tongue out, a smile on her lips

\----------------

 

"Hey, can you tell me why in the hell-" Lapis shut up as she found a scowling Aquamarine in front of a mirror, "Going out again? Jesus, this guy must really have something you want"

Aquamarine groaned, turning to her cousin, "What do you want, Lapis?"

"Alright, I don't particularly care for you and honestly I think you're pretty much a psychopath, but this mood swing thing is really annoying. What the hell is happening?" Asked, leaning against a wall, "If you stop being a dick for two seconds I might just help you"

"Why would you?" The brunette narrowed her eyes in suspicion

"I'm a Diamond." Lapis stated, "I help you, you explain just what the hell is going on with those cases so that mother won't be yelling at me tomorrow," raised the girl's notebook

Aquamarine smirked at that, "Look who's finally learning how to play this game..." She spoke, sitting down on her bed and motioning for Lapis to do the same, "I might need some... Assistance on a matter I have never encounter before since I'm not exactly..." She paused at Lapis' confused stare, "I need help with something I never felt before."

"Ah," The blue haired girl nodded, "Feelings... Really not your strong point. What are we talking about? You feeling bad about playing this guy? I thought empathy was too human for you."

The smaller girl ignored the jab, "I started because I wanted to hurt... Him. And someone else, but I found myself... Disliking the idea of not seeing him anymore or... Making him sad," She frowned, "I'm not really sure what's wrong with me"

"Sounds a lot like you actually care for this dude," Lapis narrowed her eyes, "You don't want to breakup?"

"Maybe?" Aquamarine groaned, "I don't know! I just don't want to see he-... Him sad and I sort of enjoy seeing his stupid smile and talking to him about things that don't really matter or benefit me at all"

"Congratulations," The blue haired girl patted her on the back, "You've got feelings for this guy, you like him... You may be human after all"

"But that's impossible!" She scowled, shooting up from the bed, "How the hell did that even happen?"

"Wish I knew, seems fucking hilarious," Lapis shrugged, "Love just happens, welcome to the heartbreak party"

Aquamarine paused, "What makes you think it's gonna end in heartbreak?"

"What do you think it's gonna happen when this guy finds out you've been playing him?" Snorted, "Not exactly a great way to start a relationship." She took a bit of pity in the brunette's crestfallen expression, it reminded her a little of Peridot's clumsiness towards relationships, "... Despite all the bad blood between us, I really... I'm... I think it's nice you may find someone. And I do... I hope it works out." She managed awkwardly 

Aquamarine stared at Lapis, waiting for some sort of sign the words were sarcastic or a lie, "... I... Am sorry about what I said before. About you and... Your ex." She spoke diplomatically, "I was just lashing out, obviously I think you're not living up to your potential, but there's still very few people as worthy as you, you are a Diamond after all"

"I think that's the closest you've ever came to complimenting me," Lapis laughed a little, offering the girl a handshake, "Neutral strangers?"

"I think the word for that is 'cousins'," Aquamarine spoke, a small smile in the corner of her lips as she returned the gesture

"Cousins." Lapis nodded

\----------------

"And you didn't fucking ask us to come with you? I am very offended." Lynn stated, crossing her arms

"I'm sorry, when did we become friends?" Amethyst frowned, snorting 

"Well, I'm offended." Pearl huffed, "And with rights to be."

"Look, I didn't even buy it, it's a family heirloom," The pudgy girl explained, "Why? Is it ugly?"

"No, it's fucking gorgeous," Lynn sighed, handing Amethyst the ring back, "If I knew you Quartzes had such beautiful engagement rings I would've married into the family years ago"

"Lynn!" Pearl giggled 

"Is that why you tried?" The blonde teased

"Oh, shut up," She rolled her eyes, turning her attention the other girl, "It's lovely Amethyst, but... Isn't it..."

"Insane to ask her to marry you so soon?" Yellow asked

"Her words, not mine." Pearl raised her hands up

"She said marriage is a big deal in her family-"

"As in most families," Lynn snorted

"- And I figured it will happen eventually anyway..."

"I hope that's not part of your proposal." Pearl frowned

"Anyhow!" The brunette huffed, raising her voice, "I love her and I want to show her I'm serious about it"

"By proposing? This soon?" Lynn raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I don't see that going well"

"Shut up, I think it could be great," Pearl pushed the blonde away, "But you should really think this through first, Amethyst"

"When have I ever?" Snorted, grinning, "This is happening, P... I have a feeling this is the right thing"

"Alright, when are you thinking about proposing?" The pink haired girl sighed, aware she wouldn't be able to change her friend's mind 

"A couple of hours," Amethyst stated, putting the ring into her pocket, "I'm just gonna head home and get dressed and then I'm meeting Peri at this restaurant"

"Tonight!?" Pearl shrieked

"... Would Weiss would be ok if we went there to witness this disaster?" Lynn muttered to herself

"You can't just ask her tonight! What about planning? What are you even gonna say? Do you even have nice clothes to do it? How are you gonna propose?" The pink haired girl panicked

"Chill, P." Amethyst rolled her eyes, "I'm the one proposing, not you." 

"Still!"

"I'm gonna be late if I stay much more and we both know this discussion will lead to nowhere so I'm bailing!" Amethyst stated, waving to the two girls, "Next time you see me I'll be an engaged woman." Smirked, proudly

"I'm not sure what to say." Lynn spoke once the smaller girl left, "Did you ever thought Amethyst would be the first one to get engaged?" 

"I never even thought Amethyst would date seriously someday," Pearl rubbed her temples, "I really hope this works out"

"No stress! You have your own date tonight to worry about," Lynn urged, "A date which will start any second now so go take your shower already, I'm leaving too"

"Right." Pearl stared at the clock, she didn't have much time left, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lynn"

"You will." Yellow nodded, "Au revoir, Pink"

"Crazy times," The girl shook her head, heading up to her shower.

She doubted Peridot would reject Amethyst's proposal, they were still in the honeymoon phase. Pearl bet they had never even had a serious fight yet. She envied that.

Things with Aquamarine had been going in a fast pace as well, and it was comfortable and exciting, but it was far from Lapis and the fireworks.

"I haven't kissed her yet..." Pearl thought to herself

And it wouldn't be fair to compare whatever she had felt for Lapis for what she felt for Aquamarine. They were different people... Lapis had betrayed her.

Putting on her suit she stared herself at the mirror. She would kiss Aquamarine tonight, and even if she didn't feel the fireworks, things would be alright. She liked Aquamarine, she could make this work.

\----------------

"I might throw up." Aquamarine groaned, fixing her dress for what Lapis was sure had been the 100th time

"You'll be fine, stop whining." Lapis rolled her eyes 

"What if I tell him the truth and he doesn't ever speak to me again?" Asked, hands trembling 

"What if you fall even more in love with this dude, start to get serious, and then when you're both completely in love he finds out?" The blue haired girl shot back, flipping through the case files she needed to study, "He'll find out eventually, better be now." She paused, "Who is he anyway? Why did you start dating him?"

"... He's Navy's ex." Lied, "And I got close to him because she asked me to."

"Oooh," Lapis scrunched her nose, "That's gonna be tough."

"I know."

"Does Navy know you like him?"

"She can never find out." Aquamarine swallowed, "She would hate me"

"As someone who's hated by Navy... Meh." Lapis shrugged, "I doubt her friendship is worth it to begin with."

"I'm gonna tell him." The smaller girl repeated to herself, taking a deep breath, "I want this to work. I need to be honest. It'll be fine."

"Yeap, be positive." Lapis spoke from behind one of the folders

Aquamarine turned to her cousin, an unknown feeling in her gut, "... How are you?"

"Hungry," Answered

"You know what I mean." 

"Why do you care?" Lapis asked, facing the smaller girl, "You don't need to pretend we're friends now, we helped each other because we both had something we wanted"

"I'm not pretending, I'm curious." Aquamarine stated, "You seem... Happy"

Lapis snorted, "That's because you've came to known lack of emotions as being happy."

"So you're numb."

"It's one word for it." Nodded, "I'm doing a good job of not facing my feelings or acknowledging the consequences of what I did."

"Doesn't sounds healthy."

"It's Diamond healthy." Lapis deadpanned

"It's time for me to go." 

"I'm not stopping you." 

Aquamarine paused, staring at her cousin, "Maybe someday she can forgive you."

"I doubt it."

\----------------

"You seem nervous," Pearl smiled gently, staring at the fidgeting smaller girl

"Y- You too," Aquamarine noted, trying her best to remain composed

"Oh, one of my friends is asking her girlfriend to marry her tonight, I'm a bit anxious," The pink haired girl chuckled, "What about you?"

"I... Have something to tell you." The brunette cleared her throat 

"You're not asking me to marry you, right?" Pearl joked 

"Oh, no, that kind of thing requires lots of planning," Aquamarine shook her head

"Thank you!" 

"Anyway... Pearl, I..." She paused, heart thumping in her chest. She could do it. "I-"

Before she could say anything, Pearl's phone started to ring, startling both girls, "I'm really sorry"

"No, it's alright, you can pick up," Aquamarine shook her head, it would give her time to calm down

"Are you sure?" The pink haired girl frowned

"Yes, don't worry," Forced a smile

"... Alright," Pearl nodded, picking the call up, "Hello? Amethyst? How did the-" She paused, swallowing, "Wait, calm down, what happened? Which one? A- Alright, I'm going, give me a second!" She got up, seemingly panicked 

"Is everything alright?" Aquamarine asked, worried

"My friend Peridot's been in a car accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys don't hate me too much right now *chuckles*


	17. Lazuli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever to post this, and I wish I could tell you guys that from now on I'll be posting regularly again, buuut... I honestly don't even know what's going on with my life anymore *laughs* 
> 
> Still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

"I'll take you." Aquamarine said, grabbing her car keys, "You shouldn't drive"

"I'm-"

"You're worried and anxious and nervous and my car is faster." The brunette insisted, "Now come on"

Pearl didn't have the energy to argue. Grabbing her phone and throwing some money on the table they made their way to Aquamarine's car, tears brimming in the corner of the pink haired girl's eyes, "Lynn? It's me. Peri's been in an accident," She spoke into the phone, trying her best to remain composed, "Aquamarine is taking me to the hospital. Yeah... Yeah, I'll text you the address." As she hung up Pearl stared at her phone, finger on top of Lapis' number

"Are you alright?" Aquamarine asked, stealing a glance to the silent girl

"Just... There's this girl... She's Peridot's cousin... And she's my ex-girlfriend" Explained, frowning, "I should call her, but..."

"I'm sure your friend who called you will call her too," The brunette reasoned. She was sure Pearl's friend would reach Lapis after, if not before, calling Pearl. She was even more sure Lapis wouldn't pick up a call from Pearl anyway.

"I hope so." Pearl nodded, locking her phone and closing her eyes, "I hope she's alright"

"Your friend didn't tell you how bad it was?" Aquamarine inquired

"She was sobbing a lot, something about a truck and... Emergency surgery," The pink haired girl mumbled, tears falling, "Amethyst must be such a fucking mess"

"We'll get there in a few minutes." Assured, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She never cared much for Peridot, too arrogant, ambitious about the wrong things, terrible hair cut... Not to mention she and Lapis were always together. Still, Peridot was a Diamond. She was family. And more importantly, she mattered to Pearl. Speeding up, she clenched her jaw, she wouldn't let that clod die.

\----------------

"Jesus, what can be so fucking important?" Lapis thought, staring at her ringing phone. It was the fourth time Amethyst had called and worry was starting to creep up on the blue haired girl. Just as she decided to pick up, the ringing stopped, making her sigh, "Maybe she'll sto-"

And then she heard a knock on the door, Blue's quiet voice from the outside, "Lapis, are you there? It's an emergency"

Raising her eyebrow, she shot up from the bed, opening the door, "What happened?"

"Peridot's been in a car accident." Blue spoke

And just like that Lapis' whole body froze. It couldn't be. Not again. "What?" She muttered, not quite believing her ears

"I just got a call from Amethyst, she's in the hospital, going through surgery and-"

"You're taking me." Lapis stated, making her way through the house. She knew Amethyst and Pearl would be there and that she wasn't supposed to be in touch with either of them, not even Peridot, but hell if she wouldn't be by her cousin's side holding her hand every goddamn step of the way.

Blue didn't answer, she simply nodded quietly and grabbed the keys from her pocket.

\----------------

"How is she?" Pearl asked, practically running towards Amethyst as soon as she spotted the pudgy girl pacing around in front of a door

Amethyst was red eyed, cheeks still wet and hands clenched into fists, "I don't know, they won't tell me"

"Oh, they fucking will." Aquamarine stated, pulling one of the passing nurses to the side and saying something to her that neither Pearl nor Amethyst heard, but seemed to do the job as the woman paled and nodded, quickly running inside the corridor they weren't allowed in

"I'm sorry, who the fuck are you?" Amethyst asked, frowning in confusion

"She's-"

"It's not important, we'll meet again hopefully in better conditions, I'm a friend of Pearl's," Aquamarine spoke, dodging the question

"M- Ma'am?" The nurse said as she stepped out of the room, eyes on the brunette, "Miss Rabara **is**  stable and the doctors are doing what they can, but... During the accident her left arm was caught in the debris and was severed off... Thanks to the damage on the arm we are incapable of recovering it. I am very sorr-"

Amethyst breathed out in relief, "But she's alright? She's gonna live?"

"Yes, aside from her arm and a few broken ribs, she is-"

"Thank the fucking stars," The pudgy girl dropped herself on a seat, tears streaming down her face again, "Fuck, you guys couldn't have told me that earlier? Thanks, new girl"

Pearl smiled a bit at the nurse and sat down next to her friend, rubbing the girl's back, "See? Things will be alright"

"She'll have another prosthetic limb," Amethyst muttered, "I hope she doesn't freak out"

"I'm going to grab some water for you two," Aquamarine spoke, getting the attention of both girls

"I could use something stronger," Amethyst dried her tears

"I'll see what I can do." She nodded, walking away

"You dating this girl? Cause I hate to say it, but she's kind of cool," The brunette spoke, turning to Pearl

"She is," Pearl smiled fondly, "She drove me here, she was worried I was too nervous"

"She clearly knows you well," Amethyst laughed a bit

"Pink!" Lynn yelled, running up to the two girls, "How's Peridot?"

"She's stable," Pearl spoke, calming the blonde, "... But she is going to lose an arm"

"Stars." Lynn frowned, putting an arm on Amethyst's shoulder, "I hope it's not the wedding ring arm."

Amethyst let out a snort, "Fuck, I forgot all about that," she took the small velvet box from her pocket, "Even I don't think it's proper to ask her to marry me right now, though..."

"Well, maybe just let the anaesthesia wear off," Yellow joked

"... Did you call Lapis?" Pearl asked, eyes on the floor

"I did. She didn't answer, but... I found a way to get her the message." Amethyst answered, scratching her head, "I'm sure she'll be here soon enough with... Uh... Deeds"

"I'm sorry, who?" Lynn inquired, eyes wide

"I got Deedee to tell her since she wouldn't pick up any calls from me..."

"Good, and here was I thinking this wouldn't be awkward enough," The blonde groaned, "I'm gonna get myself some coffee." stormed away, almost hitting Aquamarine on her rush

"I, uh... Got you some wine," Aquamarine spoke once she reached the two girls, handing Amethyst a plastic cup

"... Where did you find wine in a hospital, exactly?" The pudgy girl raised an eyebrow, accepting the cup

"I have my talents." Shrugged, handing Pearl another cup, "I got you some tea"

"Thank you," Pearl smiled

"Look, I don't want to intrude, maybe I should leave," Aquamarine suggested, hoping the Gods would have mercy and she would be able to slip out before Lapis inevitably got there. She had already threatened the hospital and threw her aunt's name to make sure they would give Peridot the best treatment possible, there wasn't much else she could do.

"I mean, it's alright if you stay," Amethyst spoke, raising her cup, "You got them to tell me how she is and somehow found alcoholic beverage in a hospital, you're good in my book"

"I don't mind if you stay either," Pearl shook her head, "But I understand if you do want to leave"

"I'll stay," Forced a smile, heart thumping in her chest, she was so screwed, "I just need to make a phone call"

Both girls nodded as the small girl quickly stepped away, grabbing her phone, "What's her name again? I don't think I got it," Amethyst asked

"Aquamarine," Pearl revealed

Amethyst paused, frowning, she had heard that name somewhere, but couldn't quite place it, "Do I know someone named Aquamarine?" shrugged, "Nah, I would remember if it was important"

\----------------

There weren't a great deal of things Aquamarine feared. Fear was somewhat a new concept, brought along with the other feelings Pearl awoke in her. Sure, she was very familiar with self preservation and there was an innate fear of her aunt programmed into her since she met the intimidating woman, but the sinking feeling in her gut that seemed to grow and grow as the seconds passed and Lapis inevitably got closer was new. She wasn't completely sure what exactly she was scared of. Lapis was a brute. There was a very real possibility she'd try to put Aquamarine in the hospital. Lapis was vindictive. There was a very real possibility she'd tell Navy and Yellow Diamond what Aquamarine was doing. Lapis was heartbroken. There was a very real possibility she'd tell Pearl everything and destroy Aquamarine's only shot at real happiness. Lapis was in love... Maybe she would spare Pearl of the truth. Taking a deep breath, the small brunette grabbed her phone.

"Lapis?" Aquamarine spoke once her cousin finally picked up the phone

"What?" The girl hissed from the other side, "I'm busy Aqua-"

"I'm in the hospital Peridot's in," Stated, interrupting the other girl, "I talked to the doctors to make sure she's alright and that she's getting the best treatment available"

"What the fuck are you even doing there? Who told you?" Lapis asked, confused, "How is Peri?"

"She's stable, but... She will lose her arm." Aquamarine breathed in, "And the reason I'm here is... I... I wasn't out with Navy's boyfriend."

"What does that even have to do with anything?"

"I was out with Pearl." She confessed, "Pearl's the person I've been going out with. She's the person I have feelings for." There was a long silence on the other end of the line before the call disconnected as Lapis hung up. Aquamarine sighed and rubbed her temples, things would be real messy real soon.

\----------------

Lapis slowly made her way inside the hospital, feet dragging themselves in the ground. She was sure Blue had asked her something, but her ears were still ringing, head still foggy. She had heard it right. She knew she had, her brain had practically ironed the words on her mind, Peridot was in the hospital. Aquamarine was in the hospital Peridot was in. Aquamarine was in the hospital with Pearl. Aquamarine was in love with Pearl. Aquamarine was dating Pearl. They were together. They were together in the fucking hospital Peridot was in because she'd been in a goddamn car accident. The universe really did fucking hate her.

Turning on one hallway she was met with Aquamarine's nervous glance. She almost laughed, despite the whole situation. She could count on her left hand the amount of times she'd seen her cousin with that look.

"Lapis." Aquamarine spoke, pulling the taller girl's arm to stop her from running away, "You can't tell her"

"No shit, I'm not a fucking idiot," Lapis huffed pushing her away, "It would destroy her if she found out you're a psychotic freak who went after her to hurt me." Spat, furious, "Now listen to me, you're gonna be the perfect girlfriend for her and she can never fucking find out or else I am going to kill you. Actually **kill**  you."

The brunette relaxed a bit, "She won't find out... If Peridot keeps quiet too."

"I'll make sure she doesn't say anything," Lapis scowled, "Now if you'll fucking excuse me, I need to see her. Keep away from me because I can't promise I won't snap and break every single one of your teeth."

Pushing past her cousin, she made her way to where Amethyst and Pearl were sitting, Yellow standing a few meters away from them, cellphone in her ear, "How is she?" Lapis asked, eyes on Amethyst

"Hello to you too." Pearl said bitterly

"She's stable, but she's gonna lose her arm," The pudgy girl explained, "They won't let us in yet"

Lapis nodded, glancing at Pearl. It was the first time she actually saw the girl in what seemed so much time. Her eyes were the same breathtaking shade of blue she remembered, lips just as inviting and... "Your hair is pink"

"And you're an asshole." Yellow spoke, pushing past the blue haired girl and sitting next to Pearl, "She also has a girlfriend, so fuck off."

Lapis' jaw clenched and she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying just what she thought of Pearl's 'girlfriend', "That was quick."

"Well, she's learning." The blonde crossed her arms, a smug smile on her lips

"Apparently." Blue spoke, stepping closer to the group

"Deedee." Lynn grumpily muttered

"Lynn," The girl smiled a bit

"Well, despite this lovely atmosphere of palpable tension, I would appreciate if you'd all keep the drama in pause until Peri's alright," Amethyst frowned, "She won't need this sort of stress when she gets to see us"

Lynn raised her hands up, "I'm fine, no drama on my account."

"I'm fine too." Pearl shrugged

"Hey," Aquamarine spoke, stepping closer to the group

"Look, it's drama." Amethyst snorted

"Maybe we should talk about this," Lapis eyed Pearl

"I thought you had made it pretty clear you didn't want to talk," The pink haired girl coolly replied, "Nothing to talk about, really, we're just here for Peri"

"Right..." Lapis nodded, flinching a bit

"In fact, I don't even see why we need to speak," Pearl got up, grabbing Aquamarine's hand, "I'll go grab a bit of air, call me up when we get to see Peridot"

"I need some air too," Lynn declared, following the two girls out

"Jesus," Amethyst shook her head, sighing as Lapis went after them not ten minutes later

\----------------

"I have to talk to you." Lapis spoke, standing in front of both Pearl and Aquamarine, "Both of you."

"I don't-"

"Shut the fuck up for a second," The blue haired girl growled, "This is important"

Pearl and Aquamarine exchanged glances before nodding, the pink haired girl rolling her eyes in annoyance, "Make it-"

"Aquamarine and I are cousins." Lapis revealed, fists clenching

"Lapis!" Aquamarine clenched her jaw, furious

"What?" Pearl blinked, not quite believing her ears

"She's from my father's side of the family, she works with my mother and I didn't know she was dating you until a few minutes ago when we saw each other," She continued, "She's been asking me advice and I helped her and she didn't know it either." Lied, making Aquamarine visibly relax, "She didn't know and I didn't know and this is sorta really fucked up to me and I couldn't just not tell you"

Pearl closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, "What the fuck is happening lately?"

"I'd really like to know," Both Aquamarine and Lapis spoke at the same time, instantly cringing

"Look, we don't... We don't know each other, just awkward and sometimes bitchy comments to each other during family reunions," Aquamarine stated, motioning to Lapis, "This doesn't need to change anything"

"It doesn't." Pearl shook her head, "I don't care, I like you and... Even if you are her cousin and a Diamond-"

"Lazuli, actually," Aquamarine interrupted

"Even better," The pink haired girl smiled gently, "You've been here for me and I... Really do like you and..." She turned to Lapis, "Lapis is in my past, it doesn't matter."

The small brunette smiled brightly, butterflies in her stomach and a smug satisfaction creeping up on her as she watched Lapis' face sour. "I'm so in love with you," Aquamarine blurted out before she could stop herself

Both Pearl and Lapis turned to her, surprise written all over their faces, "W- What?" Pearl blushed

"I'm in love with you," She repeated. The words sounded silly, ridiculous, even. Aquamarine was completely inexperienced in love and every single facet of feelings. There was a big part of her that thought that she didn't even know what love was, but she knew what she felt, and there weren't that many words in the English language for her to choose from. 'Like like' made her sound like a child, 'attracted to' sounded too sexual and 'fancy' seemed pretentious to everyone who wasn't a Brit. There were only so many ways she could express herself so she settled on the strongest word because those were the strongest feelings she'd ever had. If she ever loved anyone in her life, it was Pearl Waters.

"Well, I can take a fucking hint," Lapis raised her hands up, turning away from both girls and starting to walk away. The last thing she heard before reaching the hospital's doors was Aquamarine's little shriek of surprise as Pearl pulled her into a kiss. Lapis felt the tears falling, but she chose to ignore that too, it was just too late for anything anymore.

\----------------

"Had fun with that?" Amethyst asked as Lapis sat down, the blue haired girl's eyes still somewhat red and her fists clenched

"Oh, definitely. I'm having the fucking time of my life." Lapis acidly replied, scowling

"That makes four of us, me, you and the ones who've been a fucking mess since you've left, Pearl and Peri." The pudgy girl spoke, eyes hard as she stared at Lapis, "Awesome times."

Lapis looked away, fully knowing there wasn't anything she could actually say to make it any less shittier for any of them.

"At least you have the good sense of shutting up." Amethyst snorted, "Although that's kind of your thing, not saying a single shit to anyone... Are you gonna run away again? Make sure to leave behind a note for Peri this time." She spat, suddenly feeling her anger towards the taller girl free itself. It was about fucking time someone told Lapis just how it was.

That got a reaction off of the other girl, scowl deepening, she hissed, "And what the fuck would you even know? I did have my reasons, but guess what? They're not your fucking business!"

That did it. The small brunette glared at Lapis, furious, "It becomes my business when you break my best friend's heart and make my girlfriend cry and second guess our entire relationship because you're a fucking coward!" Amethyst shouted, "You think your motives make everything better? That whatever the fuck you do is fine if you didn't mean it? Or if you had good intentions? Well, news flash for you, moron; you're a prick. A prick who could've asked for help with your motives. A prick who could've kept in touch with Peri so she wouldn't have gone crazy insecure. A prick who from where I stand has no fucking business even being here!"

Lapis stood quiet for a few seconds, but just as Amethyst felt her cool come back and an apology formed in her mouth, the girl replied, "... You're the one who doesn't have any rights to be here, Peri and I are family. You're just someone she's been fucking." Spoke, her face blank, void of any emotions.

Amethyst laughed at that, shaking her head, "Yeah, you are her family, alright. Family like her mother and her aunt; assholes with the same blood who abandoned her." Slowly clapped, "Fucking congratulations to you, Miss Diamond."

That's when a nurse came through the door, announcing that they could finally see Peridot.

"You can go first." Lapis spoke, eyes not meeting the pudgy brunette's

"Didn't really need your permission to do so."

It's when she was alone that Lapis let herself cry one more time. Her mother would've been thrilled. She'd accomplished everything she wanted; Lapis was all alone.

\----------------

Peridot looked small. Smaller than usual. The doctor who greeted Amethyst said she'd make a full recovery, but she looked so small and that was not something the brunette was used to. Peridot was attached to tubes and wires, bandages all over her body, the white bed sheets almost fused with her sickly pale looking skin. Amethyst glanced at the electrocardiograph, watching the steady beat of her girlfriend's heart somehow made it a little better. She thanked every single star she knew that she was alright.

Peridot shifted a bit and opened her eyes for a second before closing them again. The hand Amethyst was holding clutched in her own and squeezed back weakly, "Hey, clod," her voice was a raspy whisper, but somehow it was even more beautiful than Amethyst remembered

"Hey," Amethyst smiled, watching as Peridot's green eyes finally fluttered open

There was a silence for a few seconds as the blonde seemed to acknowledge just where she was and what happened. She still looked confused, "Are you okay?" She asked, and that about did it for Amethyst.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she let out a shaky laugh. Only Peridot would ask her if she was okay in a situation like this.

"You're the one who's in a hospital, nerd." Shook her head, trying her best to remain composed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over." Peridot spoke. She tried to reach for Amethyst's cheek to wipe away the tears, but stopped mid air, looking at the now severed limb. Her own eyes watered a bit.

The room fell into silence again. The atmosphere heavier and darker than the first time.

Amethyst noticed how the smaller girl stiffened and gently guided Peridot's arms to her lips, pressing a feather-like kiss into the bandage, as careful as she'd ever been in her life. "For what it's worth, I still think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Her words were just as gentle, trying to offer some comfort

"Don't lie." Peridot frowned, pulling her arm back and looking away form the other girl

"I'm not lying." Amethyst assured her, grabbing Peridot's chin and forcing her to look her in the eye, "This isn't some pity party or me lying." huffed, "I love you, nerd."

"... I love you too."

Amethyst stared at the girl's unsure eyes, filled with determination, "In fact, I was gonna do something tonight. Something important. And this doesn't change that." Peridot raised an eyebrow, curious, "I'm a simple person, Peri. I call it how it is and I wear my heart on my sleeve, I'd never lead you on or lie about my feelings." she paused, taking a deep breath, "And I'm not great with words or planning stuff, and really this isn't what I pictured at all, but... I love you. And I want to show you just how serious I am about loving you." Amethyst stated, fishing the engagement ring box from her pocket, "So, Peridot Rabara," she spoke, getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

The room suddenly filled with the noise of Peridot's heart rate racing, "Oh my stars, is this happening?" The blonde asked, face flushed

"Looks like it," Amethyst smiled brightly, chuckling a bit as she noticed the action literally made the girl's heart skip a beat, "What do you say, Peri?"  
  
"This is crazy."

"Probably."

"We barely know each other."

"True."

"You'd be a Diamond, you know?"

"Excuse you, you're the one changing names and becoming a Quartz." Amethyst stated

Peridot stared in silence for a few seconds, digesting the whole thing. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." She spoke, taking the ring and slipping it on Peridot's finger

"I didn't say 'I do'," The blonde mumbled, blushing with the gesture

"You're not taking it off either," Amethyst noted, a goofy grin in her face, "Isn't that a 'yes'?"

Peridot smiled, cheeks still red, "... Yeah"

\----------------

"Did you just kiss me because I told you I love you?" Aquamarine asked, a soft smile on her face that only Pearl could seem to bring out of her, "To shut me up?"

The pink haired girl laughed a bit at that, shaking her head, "Yeah, shutting you up before you start planning the wedding in your head or something," teased

"Too late." Aquamarine joked back, "I've already decided you're wearing a suit and we'll hyphenate our names"

Pearl laughed again, "Is that so?"

"You look really good in a suit."

Pearl paused, hands still on the smaller girl's waist, "Aquamarine... I... Can't say those words back yet"

"I don't expect you to," Shrugged, "I mean, I didn't even mean to say those words yet, it just... Slipped out," she explained, blushing slightly, "It's pretty early. I don't blame you for not feeling it yet"

"Thank you," Pearl smiled fondly, crossing her arms, "So... A Lazuli, huh?"

Aquamarine flushed again, looking away, "Yes."

"Does that mean I should be civil to Lapis?" The pink haired girl asked

The short girl frowned, lips pressing together in a firm line. She stood in silence for a few seconds, seemingly pondering on the answer, "... You should. Lapis is really sorry and hurting over all of this."

Pearl blinked, surprised with the answer, "... So you do know what happened"

"I know the reason too." Aquamarine swallowed, hands sweating, "I could tell you."

"I don't really want to know."

"There is a good-"

"I don't give a fuck about how good her reason is," Pearl snorted, arms still crossed, "I don't mind being... Civil. But forgiving her is a bit far for me right now."

Aquamarine nodded, a mix of glee and guilt forming in her stomach, "That's alright."

"Hey, dorks, Peri's awake," Amethyst spoke as she stepped outside the hospital, a huge grin on her face, "And I'm officially engaged."

\----------------

"I can't believe you're getting married." Lapis shook her head, rolling her eyes at her blushing cousin, "You do realise your mother will freak out when she finds out, right?"

"Please, mother completely disowned me a long time ago," Peridot huffed, "Not that it'll matter, I'm not keeping my name."

Lapis blinked, "You're gonna be a Quartz?"

"Obviously." The blonde scrunched her nose, "I wouldn't subject Amethyst to becoming a Diamond."

"I think she'll freak out even more about you dropping the name."

"Again, she disowned me a long time ago." Clenched her jaw, "Besides, aren't you the official Diamond heir now? She doesn't need me. Not that she ever did."

Lapis scowled, "I'm not-"

"Save it." Peridot growled

"What is it with everyone today?!" The taller girl shouted, getting up from the chair she was sitting on. "Is this 'fuck Lapis' day or some shit like that? First Aquamarine, then your girlfriend, wife, whatever, and now you!"

"What about Amethyst?" Raised an eyebrow

"She was all over me earlier about leaving. But that wasn't even the shittiest part of today, that goes to me coming here to find out Aquamarine has been fucking Pearl for who knows how long." Stated, laughing bitterly

"Wait, what?" Peridot yelled

"That's right, psycho bitch is now Pearl's new girlfriend. And the worst part? They're fucking in love. Aquamarine. In love. With Pearl." Laughed harder, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "Can you believe that? How fucking much does the universe hates me?"

Peridot watched as Lapis began to laugh even louder and harder, tears now streaming down her face, "Lapis..."

"I mean, of course that shit would happen to me." Shook her head, "Of course mother would find out I was happy and would fucking threaten me and make me go back." Turned to Peridot, "She said she'd fuck you over. That she'd mess with your scholarship. That she'd fuck over Pearl's mother's hotel." Giggled, "Then of fucking course Aquamarine decided to fuck me over by fucking with Pearl." Her smile became bigger, "And then obviously she'd fucking develop feelings for Pearl, because that's just how shit goes in my life! Aquamarine, the psychopathic fuck who never felt anything in her whole life... Fell for the woman I love!" Motioned to Peridot's bed, "And then you got in yet another accident because we Diamonds can't be happy, we're just meant to get fucked over."

"Come here." Peridot spoke calmly, patting the side of her bed

And that was when Lapis broke, letting out a wail as she cried and hugged her cousin so hard Peridot winced a bit. Her face was buried in the blonde's neck, tears soaking the thin hospital gown.

"It's alright. It's alright. We'll be alright." Peridot whispered softly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rubbed circles on the taller girl's back, "You'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being sorry *chuckles* I'm such a sucker for love triangles


	18. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took fucking forever. I must've rewritten it like four times, there were so many details I was getting frustrated with... Alas, here it is, late as fuck... I'm gonna post it before I change it again.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry guys, this is a Pearl x Lapis story, they will get back together... Eventually *laughs*

"How is she?" Aquamarine asked, awkwardly sitting next to Lapis in the waiting room

"Engaged." Lapis spoke, shrugging

"So it's true?" Aquamarine blinked, mouth hanging open

"Yeah, Amethyst asked Peri to marry her," Smirked, "It's gonna be fun as fuck when aunt Yellow finds out"

"Are you crazy?! She can't find out!" Aquamarine hissed, voice low, "She'd try to stop it!"

Lapis raised an eyebrow, surprised, "What do you care?"

"Pearl cares." The brunette stated

"Ah."

"Look... I tried telling her, I was going to after what you-"

"Look, we don't have to do this." Lapis huffed, "We were never friends and it's not something that will ever change."

"We're still cousins." Aquamarine frowned, "And I need allies inside that house, as do you."

"For when mother inevitably finds out?" Lapis smiled evilly, "I'm kinda looking forward to her finding out her precious protegee is no better than me."

"Excuse you," Scowled, "It was never just about you being in love with a woman and you know it! You turned your back to our family!"

"And what great fucking family it is!" Lapis snorted, "Look around Aquamarine, and get used to it," Motioned to the empty seats around them, "Peri could've been dead and we both know mother and aunt Yellow know it... And yet... They didn't even bother to call. What kind of family is that? Do you think that just because Peri didn't want to follow in aunt Yellow's footsteps and decided to be an engineer that she should be shunned out like she was?"

Aquamarine looked away, unable to find an answer.

"If you think mother will be forgiving about you falling in love with Pearl, you're an idiot." Stated

"You're wrong. You don't know her like I do." Stood up, fire in her eyes, "It will be difficult, but I know I can convince her to allow this, I wouldn't abandon my duties like you did, she knows that"

Lapis opened up a small, sad smile and watched as Aquamarine stormed away. She could at least in some level respect the smaller girl's determination, but she was a fool.

\----------------

"I can't believe you're engaged." Yellow frowned, "How is this fair? It's not supposed to be this easy!"

"You nerds keep complicating things," Amethyst smirked, "You find a girl you love and then ask her to marry you, it's not rocket science."

"Yeah, the problem is the girl liking you back." The blonde bitterly spoke, crossing her arms

"Well, maybe it'd help if you stopped chasing after what doesn't work," Amethyst suggested, knowingly, "And you know, actually became aware of things around you"

"What are you talking about?" Yellow raised an eyebrow, staring at the pudgy girl

"Just think about it," Shrugged, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go save my future wife from Pearl who is probably already deciding the wedding colours or something like that”

Lynn watched her go, confused at the smaller girl's words, "It's a good thing Peridot will be alright." Someone spoke from behind her

Turning around, she sighed a bit, heart aching as she met Deedee, "Yeah, she's lucky. Getting married too, even luckier."

"I... Was going to tell you about leaving the studio, but I didn't get the chance..." Blue spoke, pushing her bangs back and out of her eyes

"Not your mom, you don't have to explain yourself," Yellow shrugged, looking away

"But you're... Even with this... Whole mess, I..." She trailed off, "... Care about you."

"Oh, good, Deeds cares about me," Lynn snorted, nodding

"Of course I do." Deedee frowned

"I can see that, leaving does scream 'love', I can't believe Pearl and I missed that," Hummed

"I don't know what you want from me," Blue's frown deepened, "You... You were the one who told me to stop talking about it, to move on, and now you're mad because I did?"

"I never told you to quit your job and leave me, I just wanted things to go the way they were before this stupid crush of yours!" Yellow barked

"It's not a crush! I'm in love!" Deedee yelled, furious, "And honestly, I don't know why. Why would I fall for someone as idiotic and narcissistic as you is a goddamn mystery!"

"Yeah, well-" The blonde trailed off, eyes wide, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"That I don't know why I'm in love with you! That I wish that I wasn't! I wish I could just see you as my friend! My annoying, egoistic and vicious frie-" Before Blue could finish her sentence, Yellow grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pressing their lips together

"What is happening today!?" Pearl asked, surprising both girls who jumped apart immediately

"Couldn't have stayed there for a few more minutes, Pink?" Yellow scowled, cheeks red

"Couldn't have kissed her anywhere else aside from the middle of the corridor?" Pearl shot back, eyebrows raised

"We need to talk." Deedee finally spoke

"Looks like it," Pearl snorted

"Shut up, go back to preppy!" Yellow huffed, dragging a very confused Blue away

\----------------

"We need to go home." Aquamarine urged, grabbing Lapis' shirt

"Yeah, fuck that, I'm not going yet." The blue haired girl stated, pushing her cousin away

"You don't understand," Paused, "Lapis, we **need to go home** "

"What are you on about?" Lapis frowned

"Your mother is beyond pissed, she knows where we are and..." She trailed off, face as white as a sheet

"What? And what?" Inquired, fists clenched, "Did she threaten us? Is she doing something now? Do I have to-"

"Uncle Lazurite is coming to pick us up."

Lapis blinked, freezing for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, "Father is coming here, are you joking me? He's-"

"He's coming **here**." Aquamarine repeated, visibly nauseous and anxious

"Oh, we're so fucked," Lapis hummed, "I'd say my goodbyes to Pearl right now if I were you."

"That's not funny!" Scowled

"How is he here anyway? He hasn't been sleeping at home, and it's not like I particularly care, but mother told me-"

"I don't know and I don't really **care**  either, but he's coming here!"

"As if he cared what I do with my life," Lapis snorted

"Lapis!" Aquamarine hissed

"What? And What exactly do you want me to do, Aquamarine? Run with you? Where the fuck would we go? He's already coming here, you know how pissed he'd be if he didn't find us?" Rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna say my goodbyes to Peri and then get ready for when he shows up, you ought to do the same"

"You're really a-"

"Lapis, Aquamarine." A voice called them from down the hall

Both girls turned around quickly, faces white and eyes wide, "... Father."

Lazurite was a tall, strong built man, he looked quite young for his age, his jet black hair and sun kissed skin making the passing nurses and doctors swoon. His eyes were a light blue just as icy as his wife's, "Fancy seeing the two of you here... Where you ladies shouldn't be."

"W- We're very sorry, sir!" Aquamarine squealed, face flushing, "We-"

"I don't care for your excuses, Aquamarine." Lazurite stated, crossing his arms, "Peridot?"

"Inside, she's... Alive." Lapis revealed

"Then tell her your goodbyes and let's go," Ordered, sitting down in one of the empty seats, "Don't take too long, Blue is already mad enough and I don't want to hear her whining in my ear any more."

"Yes, sir." Lapis meekly nodded

"… And Lapis?" He spoke, eyes falling on his daughter, "It's... Nice to see you."

"It's... Nice to see you too, sir."

"Your hair looks beautiful," He smiled fondly, surprising both Lazuli girls

"Oh, we have more visitors," Pearl blinked, walking towards the small group

"This is how I die..." Aquamarine whispered to herself

"Friend of yours and Peridot's?" Lazurite asked, studying Pearl

"T- This is Pearl Waters, Peridot's been living at her house, sir," Lapis explained, the formal and nervous way she spoke setting alarms all over Pearl's head, "Pearl, this is my father, Colonel Robert Lazurite Lazuli"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel," Pearl nodded, offering her hand

"Waters," Lazurite hummed, shaking the girl's hand, "Any relation to-"

"General Waters, he was my father," Pearl confirmed, "Marine corps."

"I knew him, he was a good man, shame what happened to him."

"I didn't really know him, he died when I was a kid," The pink haired girl opened up a small smile, "But I am proud of his service to our country"

"As you should be." Lazurite nodded, turning to Lapis, "I believe I told you to say your goodbyes to Peridot"

"Right away, sir." Lapis spoke, making her way to the girl's room still dumbfound

"So, Pearl," The man mused, "Are you the one my daughter was dating?"

" 'Was' being the key word, sir." Pearl revealed, "No offence"

The man laughed, startling Aquamarine, "You're young, if it's meant to be, things will sort themselves out"

"I’m sorry?" Aquamarine raised an eyebrow, "I thought-"

"Oh, I don't mind if she's a girl, her father was an honourable man who fought for our country," Lazurite shrugged, "And she seems a nice young lady, Lapis could do a lot worse." He paused, face souring, "She used to."  
  
Aquamarine stood there, mouth hanging open, "That's awfully nice of you, sir," Pearl smiled gently

"You'll find that the Lazuli side of the family is a lot more accepting," He smiled back, putting a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder, "If you do find your way back to Lapis, I'll welcome you to the family, but I wouldn't expect such a warm welcome from Blue"

"Am I having an aneurysm?" Aquamarine thought to herself, still frozen in place. Lazurite wasn't a man who bent, he wasn't understanding and definitely not to Lapis and her rebelliousness

"I'm ready to go, father," Lapis spoke, reaching the three

"Then let's leave." He nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Pearl"

"Likewise, sir."

\----------------

"Was it really Uncle Lazurite?" Peridot asked, shivering, "Thank God he didn't come in"

"He really wasn't bad," Pearl shrugged, sitting next to the girl's bed

"He liked you?!" Peridot gaped, "The Colonel?"

"The Colonel?" Amethyst snorted

"I mean... He seemed to."

"Oh, if he didn't you'd know." Peridot stated, "That's fucking unbelievable, what did you say to him?"

"Well, he asked if my dad was in the army, I said that yes, he was a General-"

"Ah," The blonde nodded, "That makes sense"

"He likes people who served in the army?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow

"He believes in honour and country in the way aunt Blue and mother believe in God," Peridot explained, "I still thought he'd have trouble with the whole lesbian relationship thing"

"He said he didn't really care," Pearl spoke, "It was actually kinda funny, Aquamarine was completely shocked"

"Well, I would be too, uncle Lazurite is usually a prick." Peridot snorted, "Did she leave with him too?"

"She didn't come in to say goodbye?" Amethyst frowned

"Oh, she didn’t come in at all, we weren't exactly in the best terms when we were kids, I bet she thought she wasn't welcome," The blonde shrugged

"Was she?" Amethyst asked knowingly

"Of course she was, Lapis told me they've made peace, besides, we were kids," Peridot spoke, "We were all pricks"

"You're all trying to get along for me, aren't you?" Pearl inquired

"Pretty much." Amethyst nodded

"Amethyst!" Peridot hissed

"What? It's pretty clear that you and Lapis don't like her! You mentioned her before," The pudgy girl frowned, crossing her arms, "Don't even try to lie."

"Fine, I still think she's a prick." Huffed

"Well, I think the same about Lapis, so that's fine," Pearl shrugged

Peridot faltered, eyes lowering, "Pearl..."

"Forget it." The taller girl shook her head, "Just tell me, am I stupid for dating her?"

"I honestly can't tell," The blonde sighed, "I don't like her, we often got into arguments as kids and Lapis always said she was a psychopath, but that's pretty much all I know about her." Paused, "Lapis did tell me she's really in love with you, though..."

"That's enough for me," Pearl nodded, "Now onto more important things," smiled, "Have we thought about a date for this wedding?"

"Not yet, but we should totally have it on your house," Amethyst stated, "On that big hill"

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Pearl mused, "You do realise you'll have to plan the whole ceremony, right?"

"I already asked her, now you and Peri can plan the thing," Shrugged, smirking, "We all know you want to. All I care is that we look awesome, the band rocks and that the food is good"

"This is gonna be so much fun, I always wanted to plan a wedding!" Pearl excitedly spoke

"I don't even know how to start, it's not my kind of thing," Peridot frowned a bit

"Don't worry, I have folders with everything we'll need," The pink haired girl beamed, stars in her eyes, "I can bring them over so that we can start planning right away"

"Yeah, how about we let Peri rest and in the meanwhile you come up with some ideas on your own?" Amethyst asked, chuckling at Peridot's lost expression

"That's even better," She nodded

"... Do you think maybe Lapis could help?" Peridot shyly suggested, "I mean, while I'm here at the hospital... She knows me. Knows what I would like."

Pearl tensed, but complied, "Yeah... I'll text Aquamarine to tell her." Spoke, grabbing her phone, "And I'll tell Garnet and the rest"

"Fuck, I forgot about that."

"Your sisters are **so**  gonna love this." Pearl smirked

\----------------

"I'm pretty confused right now, Lynn," Deedee spoke, scowling as Yellow dragged her outside, "First you push me away and now this?"

"I pu-.... **You're**  confused?" Yellow asked, eyes wide, "Well, imagine how **I**  feel! For months I hear the girl I have a crush on talk about this amazing person she likes and wishes would go out with her and then... It was me? You were actually talking about me?!"

"You didn't know?" Blue gaped, "How could you not know?!"

"How was I supposed to guess that you were talking about me?"

"Everyone else knows!" Deedee frowned, "Amethyst knew pretty much the second I did and Rose always pairs up for a reason-"

"Everyone knows?! Does Pearl know?" Lynn inquired

"Oh, Pearl doesn't know anything," Blue waved her off, "She doesn't even know what's happening with her own love life"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yellow raised an eyebrow

"Well-"

"Not important!" The blonde shook her head, "So... You actually like **me** "

"And you like me," Blue smiled softly

"Stars, Pearl was right, I should've just fucking called you and talked it out instead of... I'm an idiot." Lynn sighed

"You are." Deedee chuckled, kissing the other girl's lips gently, "But you're my idiot..." The blue haired girl pulled away, frowning a bit, "Have you been smoking?"

"Wait, next order of business first," Yellow asked, "What do you know about the whole Pearl and Lapis ordeal?"

"Pretty much everything." Blue stated, "First of all, Blue Diamond is really bad news, but the most recent development is her father, Lazurite, he’s gonna be an interesting addition"

\----------------

"How is your father, Aquamarine?" Lazurite asked, taking a glance at the small girl sitting in the back seat of the car

"He's doing great, sir," She answered quickly, "He's been meaning to invite you over for a game, but you were-"

"Oh, that's right, it's due time we played some baseball," The man nodded, laughing a bit, "Maybe I should convince Blue to let you and Lapis join in, it's time you two took up the Lazuli tradition"

"I'm pretty sure mother has other traditions in mind for me," Lapis spoke up, eyes on the window

"You're not just a Diamond, despite what your mother may believe." He grunted, frowning

Both Aquamarine and Lapis exchanged startled looks, "What... Do you mean, sir?" Lapis asked

"Lapis," Lazurite began, sighing, "It's about time you started shaping up, she and I can agree on that, but you're not just a Diamond, you are a Lazuli too, don't forget that."

"I won't." She nodded, still confused

He continued, "I let your mother run wild with raising you and let's face it, she's a lot of things, but a good mother isn't one of them." Paused, "I let her deal with you when you first started rebelling, I let her deal with you when you started dating that... Boy. I let you go without saying anything the night you ran away."

"He was there?" Aquamarine mouthed to her cousin, eyes wide

The blue haired girl gave her a quick nod as an answer. "When I was your age, I also dyed my hair blue." Lazurite stated, making both girls choke, "So did Aquamarine's father. I bought my own motorcycle, I joined a gang, I dated this girl full of piercings and tattoos and I ran away from home for over two years." He chuckled a bit, "I raised a lot of hell, and I should've seen the signs when you were born with the Lazuli looks, you're just like me."

"... You really did all that?" Lapis mumbled, shocked

"I did," He grinned, "Lazulis are trouble makers, that's who we are. This goes for you too, Aquamarine. We like going against what we're supposed to do, we like doing whatever we feel like without much regard for others unless they're our loved ones and we all like blue for some reason"

"I can relate to all of those things," Lapis chuckled

"You're a Diamond, Lapis," Lazurite spoke, "But you're a Lazuli too. You should be whatever you want to be." He paused, "Within reason."

Lapis and Aquamarine stared at each other, dumbfound, "What the hell?" Aquamarine mouthed

\----------------

Lapis had nearly zero memories of her father. She remembered he used to take her to school when she was little, always stoic and grunting for her to leave quickly and to behave. She remembered how Blue Diamond would sour and become even more unbearable when he left for months to fight in whichever war their country was in. She remembered he used to play baseball with her uncle on weekends with the rest of the men in their family. And she remembered he used to ignore Lapis completely. She didn't particularly mind. With Blue Diamond breathing down her neck, having someone who didn't want to know where she was or what she was doing in every second of her day was actually freeing. She remembered his cold and uncaring gaze when he spotted her climbing down her window carrying what she could. He hadn't said a single word, he simply shut the curtains and turned off the lights.

She would have to add what was happening to the top of her list of memories, though.

Lapis could hear Blue Diamond yelling and her father's own angry tone. She could make out just a few words, but she could tell it was about her. "What do you think they're fighting about?" Aquamarine asked, sitting down next to Lapis on the stairs

"Who knows?" The blue haired girl shrugged, turning to her cousin, "I think I might've heard 'sin' and 'grandchildren', so it's probably the gay stuff."

Aquamarine stood there in silence for a few minutes, eavesdropping with Lapis before finally speaking up, "... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for starting this thing with Pearl"

"But you'd be lying." Lapis snorted

"Yes."

"At least you're an honest enough prick," Rolled her eyes

"... Pearl sent me a text, she's gonna plan Peridot's wedding and she asked if I wanted to help," Aquamarine revealed

Lapis frowned, "What did you say?"

"I said yes. I like planning events and I like Pearl." She paused, unsure, "You could join too, you know Peridot's tastes better than Pearl or me."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward as fucking hell," Snorted, “I’d rather set myself on fire”

Aquamarine shrugged, "We'll have to learn to get along one way or another. You care for her and since Peridot and Amethyst are getting married I doubt you two will ever be able to stay truly out of each other's lives."

Lapis sighed, resting her head on her hands, "I guess so."

"Is that a yes?" Aquamarine inquired

"Lapis, could you come down here?" Lazurite spoke, loud enough for both girls to jump a bit

"I'm going, sir!" Lapis yelled, quickly getting up. She paused, turning back to her cousin, "Does Pearl know you asked me this?"

"Of course, it was her idea to begin with." Aquamarine revealed, "You know, for Peridot's sake."

Lapis nodded, visibly softening, "I'll think about it."

\----------------

"Lapis," Blue Diamond icily spoke as she passed by her daughter and headed to the stairs

"Mother," She nodded, walking to the room where her father was

"Sit down, drink with me." Lazurite ordered, grabbing a pair of glasses and a bottle of scotch

Lapis obeyed, sitting down on the dinner table and accepting the glass. "She didn't seem too happy..."

Lazurite snorted, taking a sip of his drink, "That's the understatement of the century, she was livid about you leaving the house."

"She didn't ask that Aquamarine or me explained ourselves," Lapis noted, flinching a bit as she drank the alcohol

"Lazulis are usually fond of scotch, but I guess that can take some time," He mused, "I remember hating it as a kid." Lapis figured he wouldn't answer so she didn't bother repeating the question. "I talked to her and you and Aquamarine are joining your uncle and I for baseball this weekend."

"Yes, sir." She nodded

"You became quite submissive, haven't you?" Lazurite frowned, "Is that your mother? You used to have some guts."

"I learned that it's best if I don't anger mother too much, especially if I want to leave this house without getting yelled at. I figure pissing you off won't help my case."

The man laughed, "There's truth in that"

"I'm quite good at it."

Lazurite raised an eyebrow, "Pissing off your mother?"

"That too." She smirked, "But I was talking about baseball."

"Of course you are, you're my daughter," He huffed, "I haven't lost a game to my brother in years and I don't intend on starting now."

"Then you chose the right Lazuli to be on your team." Lapis stated, taking another sip of her drink

Lazurite smiled, "So, tell me about Pearl"

Lapis immediately choked, face bright red, "W- What about her?"

"She was the one you were dating... And you messed up." He noted, "At least that's what she told me"

Lapis scowled, "It's not like that! It wasn't my fault."

"With women, it's never our fault," Lazurite rolled his eyes, "But you still have to own up to whatever you think that she thinks that you did"

"I think she wants me to leave her alone." She sighed

"You're a Lazuli." He repeated, "Did you mother raise you to be a coward? I'm starting to regret not being here more and more. Give her something she wants! Prove yourself!"

"She... Did ask my help with something she and Aquamarine are planning," Lapis mumbled

"There it is! The opportunity," He grinned, "Charm her, show her that you're sorry, win her back."

"I don't know-"

"You're a Lazuli!" He repeated, "Make it happen."

Lapis was sure her mother wouldn't approve, and after all she'd been through, she didn't think she could risk it. "It's complicated. It wouldn't work out, believe me."

Lazurite sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "Whatever you say," he got up, finishing his drink, "But trust me, regrets are a lot better than almosts. I speak from experience."

Lapis nodded as she watched him leave, her drink still barely touched and his words ringing on her head.

She and Pearl almost became something. They almost made it, but almost wasn't enough. And that almost was killing Lapis. Pearl was her almost, and now she was Aquamarine's certainly and Lapis didn't know what to do with herself.

So she finished her drink and let her feet drag her to her bedroom, making mental notes of what needed to be on Peridot's wedding. That, she knew she **could**  do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened. One of the reasons it took me so long was Lazurite. His name, his personality, his job, his input on the whole Pearlapis ordeal, his backstory... It was a mess *laughs* Hope you guys liked the result, though.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when I'm gonna be updating this tbh, my plan is once a week like the old schedule, buuuut I won't make any promises.


End file.
